If What We Have is Wrong
by IloveKliss
Summary: TRADUCTION Suite de I Don't Want to Be Right, une fic avec badboy!Kurt - Suivez ce qui se passe quand les garçons sont réunis cinq ans plus tard. les choss ont beaucoup changé pour eux deux. Vont-ils retrouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre ?
1. Chapter 1

**If What We Have is Wrong**

**A/N : Donc nous nous rencontrons encore. Vous étiez assez fous pour me refaire confiance.**

**Je rigole ! S'il vous plait ne partez pas.**

**C'est une suite. S'il vous plait lisez **_**I Don't Want to Be Right **_**d'abord si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Sinon vous serez totalement confus. :) **

**Et bien tellement de choses sont arrivées. Nous ne découvrons pas tout tout de suite, mais quelques trucs… Finalement nous entendrons l'histoire des deux garçons. **

**Profitez du chapitre un de ce second épisode, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout la dernière fois. Lol. J'espère que vous m'avez tous pardonnée.**

**A/T : Et voilà, comme promis je traduis la suite de **_**I Don't Want to Be Right **_**J'espère que vous avez pu sécher vos larmes ^^ Merci vraiment pour toutes les reviews hyper émouvantes que j'ai reçues au dernier chapitre :D**

**Pour cette fiction, je ferai de mon mieux pour, cette fois, répondre aux reviews donc s'il vous plait pardonnez-moi si les réponses arrivent tard ^^'**

**Enjoy ! :D**

**Chapitre 1**

« Maintenant tout le monde, allez à la page 344 du texte. Je vais lire le premier extrait une fois et vous prendrez le reste de votre temps pour l'étudier par vous-même. »

Blaine tourna rapidement les pages de son manuel et posa le livre ouvert sur son bureau. La voix de son professeur remplit la pièce aussi forte et claire que la voix du Professeur Davidson l'était toujours, et suivit sur son livre. Il tapa le bout de son stylo contre ses lèvres avant de le sucer d'un air absent, prenant des notes de temps en temps.

Son professeur dit quelque chose de drôle après sa lecture et toute la pièce rit légèrement, commençant à finir la lecture eux-mêmes. Blaine sourit aussi, regardant de nouveau le texte et jouant avec le stylo entre ses lèvres. Mauvaise habitude.

Un sms interrompit sa prise de notes et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son iPhone, secouant la tête au message.

_**Tu as l'air d'un pro à sucer ton stylo comme ça. ) –Nathan**_

Blaine tapa rapidement une réponse avant de retourner à son travail. La classe allait bientôt finir et il ne voulait pas de travail en plus à ramener avec lui à son dortoir.

_**Arrête de me regarder et prête attention. –Blaine **_

Nathan était… sexy ? C'est comme ça que les autres gars l'appelaient. Les filles aussi. Blaine pouvait être un peu d'accord. Des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds, grand, un sourire tueur, bien bâti. Il semblait gentil aussi. Ils avaient eu un rendez-vous une semaine auparavant, et elle s'était bien passée, pouvait dire l'un. Nathan l'avait fait rire et Blaine avait fait pareil pour lui. Mais Blaine était toujours, et bien… il n'était pas prêt.

Nous laisserons ça comme ça.

Quelques minutes avaient passé. Blaine avait fait tout ce que le professeur avait demandé, et restait juste assis silencieusement. Nathan lui jetait des regards et souriait toutes les minutes, et Blaine levait les yeux au ciel et riait.

Il était un gars gentil, mais encore… il n'était pas prêt.

« Okay. C'est tout, les gars. Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, » dit Professeur Davidson d'une voix forte, souriant aux étudiants en 3ème année de fac rangeant leurs affaires.

Blaine se leva et jeta son sac par-dessus son épaule avant de prendre son téléphone et de descendre les escaliers de l'auditorium. Il ajusta son cardigan et s'assura qu'il avait l'air présentable avant d'entrer dans les couloirs d'Ohio State.

Des gens sourirent quand il passa. Il n'était pas exactement la "star du campus" ou quelque chose comme ça, mais les gens le connaissaient.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour son admirateur de le rattraper et de marcher à ses côtés.

« Donc tu m'évites. »

Blaine sourit, secouant la tête à Nathan. « Non. »

« Tu as dit que tu avais apprécié ton rendez-vous. »

Nathan donna un petit coup de coude à Blaine sur le côté pour qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque contact des yeux. Le plus petit se contenta de rire.

« C'était fun, Nathan. Je l'ai apprécié. Pourquoi penserais-tu le contraire ? »

« Parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu m'évites et je continue de demander d'avoir un second rendez-vous. Donc qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Blaine secoua la tête une fois de plus. « Rien ne va pas. » mentit-il. _Je ne peux pas te prendre sérieusement parce que tu n'es en rien comme lui. _« C'était juste une très longue semaine et je veux revenir à ma chambre. »

Nathan hocha la tête. « Très bien. Mais tu devrais sortir avec moi demain soir. » Nathan montra ses dents blanches quand il vit ce qu'il espérait : que Blaine casse et considère la proposition, un sourire également séduisant s'étirant sur le visage bronzé du garçon. Nathan continua d'essayer de lui faire accepter.

« Ce groupe joue au Clipse et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour y aller. Je les adorais au lycée mais quelques-uns d'entre eux sont allés à la fac donc ils se sont séparés. Une bonne chose est qu'ils sont de retour en Ohio. Il s'appelle BBR. »

Blaine s'arrêta complètement de marcher et du coup quelqu'un lui fonça dedans. Elle s'excusa et avança, bien qu'elle n'ait reçu absolument aucune réaction de Blaine. Nathan continuait de marcher et de parler, n'ayant pas réalisé que Blaine était figé avec la bouche ouvert et son cœur ne battant plus du tout.

« BBR ? » demanda-t-il, bien que sa voix ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Nathan se retourna, réalisant maintenant que Blaine était plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il fit demi-tour un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau proche.

« Ça va ?... » Nathan s'arrêta, confus par la réaction. Blaine avait l'air plus confus que jamais, et ensuite il commença à pâlir et Nathan devint un peu effrayé lui-même.

« B. B. R ? » répéta Blaine, cette fois sa voix coopérant un peu. Nathan hocha la tête, faisant toujours au plus petit un regard biza rre.

« Umm… oui. Blind Bass Rebellion ou un truc du genre. Tout ce que je sais est qu'ils sont géniaux. »

Blaine se tenant toujours là essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

« En tout cas, » continua la blond, « ils seront là à OSU demain soir, donc nous devrions faire un autre rendez-vous. Penses-y, » il sourit et tapa Blaine sur l'épaule, clignant de l'œil d'un air joueur et s'éloignant.

Blaine se tint là plus longtemps avant de s'éloigner de son brouillard "WTF qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" et de reprendre enfin sa marche. Blaine voulait juste aller dans sa chambre et crier dans tous les oreillers. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? BBR venait dans son école pour jouer… son BBR… de Lima, en Ohio…

Après 5 ans, il avait une chance d'être réuni avec eux, et surtout Kurt. Ça devait être un rêve.

_Oh mon dieu, _pensa-t-il. _J'ai une chance de voir Kurt. _

_J'ai une chance de voir Kurt. _

Blaine n'était pas sorti depuis longtemps du bâtiment quand Nadia avança vers lui avec un sourire.

Nadia. Elle était une toute autre histoire. Ses cheveux bruns clairs et son joli sourire seraient attirant pour tous les gars, gay ou hétéros, parce qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Et même s'il était 100% gay, elle était toujours une partie importante de sa vie.

« Hey, » elle sourit doucement avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Blaine sourit aussi, essayant de se calmer un peu l'esprit. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois.

« Hey. » répondit-il, « Tout va bien ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ventre et sourit. Ça se voyait mais ce n'était pas important. Nadia n'était pas fan de l'idée, mais elle était forte. Blaine l'aimait pour ça.

« Tout va bien. J'ai un rendez-vous jeudi, » dit-elle doucement, ignorant les regards que des gens leur firent en passant devant eux. « J'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi. »

Blaine hocha la tête avec ferveur une fois qu'il eut remarqué le doute dans ses yeux noisette. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y attendant, que Nadia lui demande de l'aide, parce qu'elle était tellement rapide à repousser son aide.

« Bien sûr, » Il déglutit, « Bien sûr. A quelle heure ? »

« Onze heure. »

« Okay, » Blaine continua à hocher la tête. « Je te retrouve à ta chambre ? »

« Ouais. Merci. »

Nadia s'éloigna, grimpant les marches du bâtiment. Blaine la regarda un moment marcher la tête basse. Ça devait être dur, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle devait savoir ça.

« Nadia, »

La jeune fille se retourna avec un sourcil haussé.

« Appelle-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Okay ? »

Le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage réchauffa le cœur du garçon. « Oui, Blaine. Je le ferai. »

Il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon inconnu ne vienne vers lui, attirant complètement son attention. Blaine prit le flyer de la main tendue du garçon et le regarda.

« Soirée de folie au Clipse demain soir, Anderson. T'as intérêt à être là. »

Il s'en alla sur son skateboard en tendant un peu plus tandis que Blaine regardait le flyer, une centaines de sentiments le frappant en même temps en voyant le logo BBR à l'arrière-plan. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir juste arriver comme ça. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ou même parlé, et il se sentait étranger. Et s'ils le détestaient pour ça ?

Kurt ne pouvait pas le détester cependant. C'était l'idée de Kurt, honnêtement – le fait de ne plus se parler. Peut-être pas exactement le refus de parler, mais le fait de ne plus se voir était définitivement l'idée de Kurt. Mais le reste du groupe, et même Katelyn avaient tous les droits de le haïr. Comment pouvait-il rester en contact avec eux quand Kurt ne voulait pas vraiment faire partie de sa vie ? Ce serait une connexion à ce monde qu'il essayait d'abandonner et Blaine ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Etait-il supposé se montrer avec un autre gars ? Ce n'était probablement pas l'idée la plus intelligente. Il avait fait ça une fois avant, quand il avait 14 ans, se rappelait-il avec un sourire. Ça avait seulement empiré les choses.

Blaine considérait toutes ces choses et plus tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, ignorant son colocataire ronflant et se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ça faisait cinq ans. Cinq longues années. Kurt lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé que se revoir ne rendrait les choses que plus dures. Il se demandait s'il ressentait toujours ça.

Il se demandait aussi s'il était heureux et avec quelqu'un d'autre, vivant sa vie, pourchassant ses rêves.

Faisant toutes les choses dont Blaine le savait capable.

Il devait y aller. Juste pour s'assurer si tout se passait bien.

~oOo~

Nathan avait annulé. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver, parce que toute cette réunion serait probablement maladroite avec un gars à son bras. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi, exactement, puisqu'il était tellement pressé de les voir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Blaine avait parlé au téléphone à Briana et elle était choquée mais contente que son frère ait une chance de revoir leurs vieux amis.

Elle savait juste aussi bien que Blaine à quel point Kurt lui manquait. La décision de Blaine de traiter ça en était évident pendant les cinq dernières années, si il n'y avait rien d'autre attribué à ce fait.

Il avait parlé à Wes qui était plus heureux que ce que Blaine attendait. Blaine lui avait dit qu'il pensait ne pas y aller à cause de toutes ses insécurités, qu'il lista avec des explications, et Wes l'avait plutôt insulté - menaçant que son meilleur ami ferait mieux de ne pas tout ruiner ou il volerait de MIT à OSU et le tabasserait.

Donc il décida d'y aller.

Il aplatit ses cheveux bouclés souhaitant y pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus mais étant d'accord avec le fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais comment il voulait qu'ils soient exactement. Ses nerfs prenaient sur lui. Maintenant ses cheveux ne coopéraient pas.

Il mît un cardigan bleu marine sur un polo blanc avec un jean gros, se regarda dans le miroir pendant 20 minutes essayant de se parler pour ne pas se dérober, avant qu'il ne quitte enfin sa chambre, l'anxiété et les nerfs l'envahissant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Blaine avait le bon raisonnement pour comment il se comportait. Il avait souvent rêvé de ce jour depuis la première fois qu'il était parti. Ils avaient parlé de temps en temps une fois qu'il était arrivé en Ohio, mais quand Kurt avait dit qu'il s'en allait pour l'école, les choses ont justes été laissées tomber. Ce fut le jour où il réalisa qu'il n'aurait probablement plus d'opportunité.

Maintenant qu'il y était, il était absolument au courant de comment tout pouvait devenir horrible... comment les choses devenaient rapidement de la merde.

Aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans le club et montré sa fausse carte d'identité, il pût entendre la voix de Quinn, aussi claire qu'avant, émanant du bâtiment. Les gens s'amusaient, se passant des bières. Il sourit et pût clairement se rappelé d'un temps où il était habitué à aller avec ce groupe regardant les gens réagirent à leur musique de cette façon.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour avoir une meilleure vue. Blaine ne pouvait pas le nier, c'était un peu plus dur plus il se rapprochait. La vue le briserait probablement, s'admit-il, la vue de ses anciens amis. Cinq ans sans contact avec un gars dont tu étais toujours amoureux te ferait probablement ça.

Les gens le laissèrent passer, s'en fichant un peu de voir alors qu'ils étaient ivres. Blaine sourit et sépara les corps, s'excusant sur le chemin, et avançant vers la scène. Il y avait toujours quelques fan ne bougeant pas du devant de la scène donc il s'installa là.

Et puis il pût tout voir clairement.

Le voilà.

Kurt Hummel.

Son premier amour, son premier... juste pour vraiment tout, se tenait là avec les yeux fixés à sa guitare. Ses cheveux étaient savamment ébouriffés pour le show, supposa Blaine, et il avait une veste rouge par-dessus un t-shirt blanc, et un jean noir qui était beaucoup plus serré qu'avant. Est-ce que ses yeux étaient devenus plus bleus ? Ils devaient être plus bleus. Kurt sourit à Quinn tandis qu'elle chantait et ses doigts caressèrent la guitare, jouant pour la foule. Le même sourire dont Blaine se rappelait tellement clairement malgré les années sans se voir.

Kurt avait l'air heureux, et Blaine se trouvait ridiculement heureux.

Ouais, il était toujours amoureux si ça était une indication.

Quinn scanna la foule tandis qu'elle chantait d'un ton séducteur ; flirtant avec quelques fêtards, et Puck avait cet air sérieux quand il la regardait. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long maintenant. Ça lui allait bien. Et Puck avait toujours l'air d'un vrai badboy.

Finn semblait être perdu dans sa batterie, comme d'habitude. Mais il avait l'air bien aussi. Plus âgé, mais bien. Briana serait heureuse d'entendre ça quand il lui parlerait.

Ça le ramena à Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder. Maintenant que Blaine était encore en présence de Kurt, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de regarder. Qui sait combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'ils ne se revoient après ce soir ?

Vers la fin de la chanson, Quinn remarqua un gamin bouclé avec des yeux noisette souriant vers la scène, spécifiquement en direction de Kurt, pendant que tout le monde sautait et dansait. Il n'était pas dur à localiser à de tenir droit comme un pouce endolori. Elle fit à peine bien les dernières paroles à cause de son taux d'excitation.

C'était Blaine si jamais elle le connaissait.

Blaine Anderson.

Kurt lui jeta un regard comme si elle était folle an cause de son comportement hors de personnage, elle leva les yeux au ciel, jouant les dernières notes sur sa guitare avant que Puck n'annonce une pause. Le groupe, sauf Quinn, allèrent en coulisses vers Sam pour préparer leur prochain numéro.

Blaine n'avait pas remarqué que Quinn l'avait vu jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit entièrement hors de vue. Puis il la vit marcher vers lui comme un lion vers sa proie et rit lorsque la blonde poussa des filles sur son chemin et l'attrapa dans une forte étreinte.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle reculait pour le regarder. Blaine sourit largement. Apparemment Quinn n'était pas énervée contre lui. Ça faisait une personne. « Regarde-toi ! Est-ce que c'est un début de barbe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Blaine riait maintenant tandis qu'il reprenait la fille dans ses bras. « Tu as tellement grandi, Blaine ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Salut, Quinnie. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Elle recula rapidement, toujours sous le choc qu'il soit là après tellement longtemps. « Allons en coulisses et disons bonjour à tout le monde. »

À peu près à mi-chemin, les nerfs de Blaine prirent sur lui et il s'arrêta. Quinn se retourna sur ses talons et le regarda étrangement, ignorant le son de la foule. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Blaine semblait plus pâle que ce dont elle se rappelait. « Je ne sais pas si je peux... » Blaine s'arrêta après son aveu. Soudain, sa bouche était sèche et tout était chaud.

« Pourquoi pas, mon cœur ? C'est juste nous. Nous sommes les mêmes personnes. »

Blaine nota la sincérité dans ses yeux et sourit. Son cœur arrêta d'accélérer, bien qu'il devait toujours être en train de battre un record de vitesse. « Je sais... c'est Kurt. Je ne pense pas que je devrais juste arriver sans être attendu comme ça. Je veux dire, je voulais tous vous voir mais c'est... quand on a rompu... »

Quinn le fit taire avant de lui faire une sorte de regard suppliant indescriptible, et de sourire doucement.

« Viens. »

Blaine se permit d'être traîné le reste du chemin essayant de comprendre ce que Quinn essayait silencieusement de communiquer. Ses berces devenaient seulement de pire en pire à chaque pas, puis ça arriva. Il était dans la loge avec ses vieux amis, arrivant au milieu du speech d'encouragement de Sam.

Finn le remarqua en premier et oh merde, la tête qu'il fit.

« OH MON DIEU ! BLAINE ! »

Les jambes de Blaine ne bougeaient pas. Il voulait courir pour se cacher, mais la peur le figeait. Puis Finn de rua vers lui, le souleva et le serra dans ses bras plus fort qu'il n'en avait besoin, et soudain Puck était là serrant Finn dans ses bras, et Sam était là serrant Puck dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Quinn jeta un regard à Kurt dont les yeux étaient écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, et il était juste assez figé tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur quelque chose sur lequel il ne devait pas s'asseoir, regardant leurs coéquipiers entourant son ex petit-ami. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il respirait pour être complètement honnête.

« Mec, tu as un début de barbe ? » Sam leva la main et toucha la ligne de sa mâchoire, « Haha plus de visage de bébé ! »

Blaine eut enfin l'opportunité de leur dire tous bonjour une fois que Finn l'eut ramené au sol, et Puck sourit largement, attrapant le garçon dans un câlin brûlant.

« Tu vas ici ? » demanda Puck après l'avoir relâché. La main de Sam recommença à caresser son visage et Blaine la tapa d'un air joueur.

« Ouais. Je commence ma 3ème année. »

« Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu sois venu, mec. Mon dieu, ça fait trop longtemps, » Finn sourit largement, bondissant sur ses pieds.

Blaine se sentait très heureux de savoir qu'ils ne le détestaient pas. Vraiment heureux. « Et bien bien sûr, je vous aime les gars. »

Quinn se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du groupe. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle souriait doucement.

« Kurt voudrait peut-être dire bonjour aussi, les garçons. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Ils bougèrent tous du passage et se tournèrent pour faire face à Kurt en souriant.

Kurt était toujours à la même place qu'avant mais souriait maintenant tandis que Blaine et lui se croisaient du regard pour la première fois depuis un certain jour d'août des années auparavant. Il sauta de l'ampli sur lequel il était assis tandis que Blaine avançait, son cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir une multitude d'expression apparaissant sur le visage du plus âgé et elles conduisirent toutes à ce qui fut dit en premier.

« Wow. »

Blaine rit tandis qu'il se tenait devant lui. C'était tellement familier et étrange en même temps. Être avec Kurt après tout ce temps fit voler 70 espèces différentes de papillons dans l'estomac de Blaine et tous ces sentiments revenaient.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il, « Salut. »

Kurt sourit, regardant dans les yeux noisette de Blaine. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il dirait quand il le reverrait et "wow" n'était pas la première chose qu'il avait imaginée, mais Blaine avait l'air vraiment bien avec tout le truc du début de barbe et sa voix était encore plus profonde, et cette rencontre l'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu. Donc "wow" était juste.

Blaine avait toujours imaginé qu'il ferait mieux de le rejoindre, et ce serait la chose la plus normale du monde, mais maintenant il était tellement effrayé que ça disparaisse ou quelque chose comme ça, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit doucement Kurt.

Blaine crut qu'il allait mourir à ces mots. Personne n'avait compris juste à quel point Kurt lui avait maqué. Maintenant il pouvait enfin le dire. Après des années où il avait traité avec une vie de lycée avec un tas de connards à cause du départ de McKinley, et toute l'implication sans sens avec d'autres gars juste pour ressentir quelque chose, ce qu'il avait avec Kurt lui avait manqué plus que tout. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Le manager du club entra, toquant à la porte de la loge avec un avertissement. « Une minute les gars. »

Kurt et le reste du groupe hochèrent la tête, les autres retournant à leurs conversations et faisant semblant de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation de Kurt et Blaine, mais n'y arrivant absolument pas.

« Pouvons-nous parler après le concert ? Juste aller quelque part et parler… »

Blaine montra son approbation. « J'aimerai ça, ouais. »

Kurt sourit, regardant les joues de Blaine rougir un peu. « Tu sembles vraiment bien, en passant. Je ne suis plus le garçon pervers dont tu te souviens que je dis ça. Tu as l'air magnifique. »

Blaine sourit mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un gars interrompit avec un large sourire, embrassant Kurt sur les lèvres et entrelaçant leurs bras.

« Qui est ton ami, chéri ? »

_Merde. _pensa Blaine. _Il a un petit-ami. Parfait. _

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit drastiquement une fois que le garçon interrompit, et Blaine ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Son propre moral tomba aussi mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Blaine, c'est Kevin. » répondit-il à voix basse, « Kevin, Blaine. »

Blaine sourit. « Kurt et Kevin ? Jolie tonalité. »

Kevin sourit tandis que son ex levait les yeux au ciel. Les yeux bleus de Kevin brillaient, cependant. « Je lui dis toujours ça. »

Blaine sourit doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars devait être sexy ? Et grand.

Kurt semblait très inintéressé par le changement de sujet, regardant Sam pour qu'il l'aide. Comme d'habitude, son meilleur ami trouvait la solution. Il éloigna le roux et lui dit de revenir après le show parce qu'il distrayait ses stars. Kevin rit et leur dit au revoir avant de retourner dans la foule.

« Il est attirant. » Blaine sourit, essayant de regarder partout sauf Kurt. Il ne voulait pas sembler trop amer. Leur vie avait continué donc c'était attendu, supposa-t-il.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas comme de la merde.

Kurt rit un peu à ces mots tandis que ses coéquipiers sortaient de la pièce, le prévenant qu'ils avaient seulement quelques secondes. Il hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai rencontré à l'école et je ne sais pas… j'étais seul je suppose. Il a aidé. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Il avait fait un peu pareil.

« Je vais devoir retourner là-bas mais je t'envoie un message après le show. Tu as toujours le même numéro ? »

« Oui, » confirma Blaine, ignorant les attentes de son cerveau de se jeter sur Kurt et de lui faire un câlin une fois de plus. Ça lui manquait d'être dans les bras de Kurt plus qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il reculait. « Bien. Profite du reste du concert. »

~oOo~

Blaine déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et permit à Kurt d'entrer en premier avant de le suivre. Il regarda son ex enlever sa veste rouge d'un coup d'épaule et le placer sur le porte-manteau, avant de regarder le dortoir confortable de colocataires.

« C'est toujours surréel, » Kurt sourit tandis qu'il jetait un regard à Blaine. Blaine sourit aussi, fermant la porte et défaisant les boutons de son sweat. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes dans la même pièce maintenant, malgré qu'on était en fait toujours ensemble avant. »

« Ouais, » Blaine s'assit sur son lit avec un bruit sourd, son esprit à des millions d'endroit. « J'aimerai avoir pu t'emmener prendre un café ou quelque chose, mais tout sur le campus est fermé bien sûr. Mon colocataire est rentré chez lui pour le week-end donc c'est juste nous. Capri Sun ? » offrit Blaine avec un sourire. Kurt rit.

« Tu es tellement un étudiant de fac. Cependant non merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ici est parfaitement bien, » il s'assit à côté de lui, un peu plus proche que ce que Blaine jugeait confortable. Il avait toujours des sentiments plutôt forts pour ce gars, le même gars qui était impliqué avec quelqu'un, et pourtant assis si proche.

Kurt remarqua la nervosité de son ex et secoua la tête. Il avait hâte de dépasser ça et de retourner à comment ils étaient. C'était définitivement ses intentions.

« Donc comment va tout le monde ? » demanda doucement Kurt. Blaine leva les yeux et fut rencontré par son regard chaud. Putain, qu'est-ce que ces yeux lui avaient manqué.

« J'ai, heu… perdu ma mère il y a deux ans. »

Le doux sourire de Kurt disparut complètement. « Quoi ? Wow, je – je suis tellement désolé d'entendre ça, Blaine. »

Blaine hocha la tête, détournant encore le regard, vers ses mains. « C'est juste moi, Bri et mon père maintenant. Elle vient d'être diplômée à Berkeley et elle est restée là-bas en Californie maintenant. Fiancée et tout, » il sourit.

Kurt avait l'air impressionné. « Wow. »

« Et mon père est seul mais il a tout ce qu'il voulait succès, argent, une entreprise. Donc je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

« Comment est ta relation avec lui ? »

« Horrible, » répondit Blaine rapidement. Il haussa cependant les épaules, c'était normal depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

Kurt regardait ses mains maintenant. « Désolé d'entendre ça. »

« Ça va, » la rassura Blaine. Bien que ça n'était pas le cas. Son père avait gâché sa vie pour aucune raison. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune relation.

Il se demandait s'il devait ou non allumer la télévision ou faire quelque chose pour tuer le silence maladroit parce que juste être assis avec lui si proche le tuait.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Alice ? » demanda Kurt d'un air curieux. Blaine avait l'air vraiment tendu et il ne voulait pas demander mais il voulait savoir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient été éloignés. Il avait besoin de tout savoir.

Il aurait du tout savoir, vraiment.

« Une très courte bataille avec un cancer du sein. La chimio n'a pas aidé, parce qu'on l'a découvert trop tard. »

Kurt se frotta les temps silencieusement. « C'est bizarre que je souhaite avoir été là ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit tristement Blaine. Il pouvait comprendre ça. « Comment vont les Hummel ? »

« Hudmel. »

Blaine hausa un sourcil et se tourna pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Kurt rit et tourna son corps sur le lit simple de Blaine pour lui faire face.

« La mère de Finn et mon père sont mariés maintenant. Depuis deux ans et ça se fortifie. »

« Wow, » Blaine rit. « C'est génial. Je suis heureux pour lui. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Pareil. Tu lui manques, tu sais ? Et ils sont plutôt mignons. Oh, tu te rappelles de Rachel de McKinley ? Elle avait ce groupe Jezebels ? Celui vraiment horrible. »

Blaine rit. « Je les aimais bien. »

Kurt haussa les épaules un sourire peint sur son visage au son du rire de Blaine. Le rire exact dont il rêvait la nuit. « Et bien elle et Finn sortent ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce soit ça que tu dirais. » répondit honnêtement Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête. Finn et Rachel était quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

« Katie _adore _l'idée d'avoir deux grands frères. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Blaine secoua la tête. « Ouais. Je parie que c'est vrai. »

Puisque Kurt ne reparlait pas, Blaine leva les yeux et prit l'homme en train de lui sourire silencieusement. Un sourire très familier bien que distant était sur son visage.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda le brun. Il regarda les joues de Kurt devenir rouges tandis que le plus âgé répondait.

« Tu m'as juste vraiment manqué. Je n'étais pas sûr de te revoir. Et… je souhaite vraiment que les choses aient été différentes. »

Blaine montra sa compréhension en acquiesçant. « Quoi spécifiquement ? »

Kurt secoua la tête et Blaine comprit qu'il ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il respectait ça, n'allant pas plus loin, et Kurt parla peu après.

« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Blaine sourit. « Je viens juste de commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un mais ce n'est rien de sérieux. Il est cool mais… juste je… » il s'arrêta, évitant complètement les yeux de Kurt. « Je ne peux pas. »

Kurt le comprenait totalement. Il ressentait la même chose.

Bien sûr il était avec quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas vraiment _avec _lui. Pas de la façon dont il devrait l'être – toutes les façons qui comptaient, comme émotionnellement par exemple.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda Kurt, poussant un peu plus la conversation. Il sourit au sourire de Blaine, ignorant le fait qu'il voulait se pelotonner dans ce petit lit avec lui et donner au garçon la réunion dont il rêvait souvent la nuit.

« Nathan, » répondit doucement Blaine. « Il m'a en fait invité au concert ce soir, disant que ce groupe génial allait chanter et il voulait les voir. BBR, je pense… ils avaient l'air familiers… donc j'ai fait pourquoi pas ? »

Kurt rit tandis que Blaine continuait, « mais il a annulé donc j'ai pensé que j'irai seul. Et je vous ai tous vu et j'étais genre oh ouais, je me rappelle de ces gars ! »

« Va te faire voir, » Kurt sourit, se rasseyant sur le lit pour que son dos soit contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu demandes, en fait ? » demanda Blaine. Soudain, ils tombèrent dans ce vieux sentiment de confort qu'ils avaient une fois partagé. « Vas-tu le traquer ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Peut-être, » Kurt sourit, ses yeux regardant le plafond. « Nathan ? Comme les hotdogs ? (_A/T : Nathan est une marque de hotdogs aux USA) _C'est gay, Blaine. »

Blaine rit, enlevant son sweat tandis que les yeux de Kurt trouvaient une photo encadrée à côté du lit du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo ? »

Blaine regarda le cadre et sourit, le prenant.

« Je vais être papa. C'est mon fils. »

Kurt ne répondit pas, regardant seulement Blaine attendant un "Poisson d'avril" ou quelque chose comme ça, bien qu'on soit en septembre, mais Blaine ne dit rien du tout. Il se contenta de sourire doucement tandis qu'il commençait à expliquer.

« J'étais vraiment bourré et c'était une nuit horrible. Je venais de me disputer avec mon père… une dispute très échauffée en plus, et j'avais un de ces moments "si Kurt était là" avec moi-même. Mais tu n'étais pas là, et j'avais besoin de grandir et de réaliser ça. »

Kurt ravala la grosse boule dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tendait la main pour regarder l'échographie, ses doigts traçant les lignes de la photo.

« Ensuite je suis allé à sa soirée - Nadia. C'est son nom, » dit-il doucement, regardant attentivement Kurt tandis qu'il regarde l'échographie. « Elle était aussi vraiment bourrée. Et nous savions tous les deux que je suis gay et qu'elle est hétéro mais c'était une de ces erreurs... Je ne veux pas appeler ça comme ça, parce que je ne le considère pas comme une erreur. Un accident, peut-être, » blagua Blaine, « mais je l'aime déjà. »

Kurt jeta un regard à Blaine à travers ses cils.

« En tout cas, c'est devenu vraiment compliqué après ça. Elle a pleuré quand elle a découvert, et m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Je l'ai suppliée de le garder et j'ai promis que je ferai tout. J'avais juste besoin de lui là. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ça. Heureusement elle l'a gardé et normalement, il sera là en janvier. »

Kurt sourit, toujours totalement choqué par ces nouvelles mais heureux que Blaine faisait la bonne chose, et si jeune. Il aurait pu facilement laissé cette Nadia l'abandonner, mais il était Blaine et c'est pourquoi il l'aimait.

Il était Blaine.

« Est-ce que ton père le sait ? »

« Il n'a jamais été plus fier, Kurt. » Blaine secoua la tête. « Je me suis enfin assagi, a-t-il dit, et je suis passé au-dessus du gay en moi. Il savait que ça arriverait un jour m'a-t-il dit. » Blaine baissa tristement les yeux. Kurt se sentait tellement en colère, comme souvent quand il pensait à Anthony. « Je sais que c'est une chose horrible à dire, et je ne devrais pas le dire à voix haute, mais parfois je souhaite que c'était lui qui sois parti plutôt que la mère. »

Kurt sentit sa poitrine se resserrer tandis qu'il écoutait.

« En tout cas, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je peux m'occuper de ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda sérieusement Kurt. Ça ne serait en aucun cas facile.

« Je cherche un appartement maintenant. » répondit Blaine, regardant Kurt baisser encore les yeux vers la photo. « Je travaille à mi-temps dans un magasin de musique donc je pourrais probablement trouver un petit studio. »

« Et payer les factures quotidiennes _et_ le loyer ? Ça va être plus dur que tu ne le penses. »

Blaine haussa les épaules aux mots de Kurt. « Je me débrouillerai. Je vais peut-être devoir quitter l'école pour un temps mais je sais qu'il vaut le coup. » son cœur battit au sourire de Kurt.

« J'aimerai aider, B. »

« Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça. » Blaine secoua la tête. Kurt fronça les sourcils et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Kevin n'aimerait probablement pas trop. » ajouta doucement Blaine.

Kurt secoua la tête avec un sourire, s'approchant de Blaine. « Ouais. Kevin est la dernière chose que j'ai à l'esprit là. Tu peux emménager avec moi si tu veux. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter du louer. J'aiderai pour tout. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel quand Blaine rit tandis qu'il se levait pour remettre la photo de l'échographie sur le bureau de Blaine. « Je suis sérieux. »

« Tu veux que nous vivions ensemble et m'aider à élever mon fils illégitime ? Oh mon dieu, Kurt. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons des tonnes de choses à rattraper de toute façon. »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Explique moi-ça, » Kurt s'assit bien trop près et se pencha vers Blaine d'un air attentif.

Blaine recula et regarda ses mains. « Non. Je - merci mais, nous ne devrions pas. »

Kurt haussa les épaules tandis qu'il détournait le regard, souhaitant qu'ils ne se soient pas réunis sous des conditions aussi compliquées, alias Kevin. « J'ai essayé. Tu pourrais toujours emménager avec Sam, alors. Il vit en-dessous de chez moi et— »

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer pour qui que ce soit. Vous êtes tous géniaux mais j'ai fait ça et je dois trouver un moyen pour que ça marche pour lui. »

Kurt sourit. « Je te donne plusieurs moyens. C'est à toi de décider cependant. »

Son portable commença à sonner et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en voyant de qui venait l'appel. C'était Kevin.

« Merde. » grogna-t-il avant d'appuyer sur accepter, « Excuse-moi, B. »

Blaine hocha la tête, « Prends ton temps. »

« Allo ? » répondit-il d'un air exaspéré. Ça allait être une drôle de conversation.

« Où es-tu ? » La voix de Kevin était remplie d'autorité, et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment avec le mauvais s'il voulait jouer ces jeux idiots de "tu es ma propriété".

Si quelqu'un était du genre jaloux, c'était définitivement l'homme avec lequel il était. Kurt n'était pas trop fan de dire la vérité.

« Je suis avec un ami, Kevin. Je t'appellerais quand je serai rentré. »

« Finn m'a dit que Blaine est ton ex. Est-ce que c'est l'ami avec lequel tu es maintenant ? »

Blaine pouvait entendre les deux bouts de la conversation alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi sauf ce qui était en train de se passer à ce moment-là. Il trouva des morceaux de laine sur les couvertures de son lit et les enleva tandis que Kurt ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Oui, en fait. »

Kevin resta silencieux un moment et Kurt se prépara à raccrocher mais le roux reprit la parole.

« Je serai chez toi quand tu rentreras. »

Il raccrocha et Kurt enleva le téléphone de son oreille, le regardant avec une expression très amusée.

« Et c'est une autre raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas emménager avec toi, » dit Blaine, ôtant un peu plus de laine.

Kurt sourit, détournant les yeux avant de parler.

« Laisse-moi rentrer. » Il se leva, « Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu au concert. J'allais aller à Columbus et toquer à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, tu sais. »

Blaine rit, sautant du lit pour conduire Kurt vers la porte. « Je suis content d'avoir rendu ta vie plus facile, alors. »

« Tu n'as pas idée, » dit Kurt plus pour lui-même, mais le plus jeune pût l'entendre clairement. Il tira Blaine dans un câlin étroit et Kurt le tint fermement ; Blaine ayant l'impression qu'il pourrait fondre au contact.

Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas eu ça. Comment n'avait-il pas encore jeté Kurt sur le lit et lui demandé de rester était un mystère pour lui.

Kurt recula du câlin. « Tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Devoirs, » soupira Blaine, regardant les livres empilés sur la commode. Kurt sourit.

« Je suis tellement content que ces jours soient terminés. »

« Ta gueule. »

Ils sourirent, Kurt s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte et enfilant sa veste. « Nous devrions trainer ensemble alors. Je cuisinerais et te laisserai étudier. Nous parlerons un peu plus. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment confus maintenant. Est-ce que Kurt n'avait pas un copain qui avait l'air complètement jaloux. Pensait-il que trainer seul chez lui avec son ex petit-ami était la meilleure idée maintenant ?

Mais quand même, il dit, « K. »

Kurt sourit et le tira dans un autre câlin. Cette fois Blaine ne pût pas s'en empêcher. Il permit à ses mains de se poser dans le bas du dos de Kurt et son cœur se gonfla à ce qui fut murmuré dans son oreille.

« _Je te vois plus tard_. »

Kurt sourit et fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir, tournant des talons et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Blaine le regarda partir jusqu'au bout avant de claquer la porte et d'enlever son t-shirt, avançant vers son lit et tombant dessus. Il prit l'échographie et l'embrassa avant de s'effondrer contre le lit.

_Je te vois __plus tard, Kurt._

A/N : Reviewez même si vous avez détesté.


	2. Chapter 2

**If What We Have is Wrong **

**A/N : Donc parce que le site a recommencé à marcher avant que je ne m'endorme, je peux maintenant poster ce merveilleux chapitre qui, je le sens, va faire que certains d'entre vous m'aime encore. **

**J'étais heureuse de lire chaque review. Vous êtes des gens merveilleux. Tout le monde avait des sentiments différents et ça me fait écrire ça plus comme un challenge, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour y arriver. J'espère que vous aimerez ça.**

**A/T : Et voici le chapitre 2, impatients ! ) Je rigole. Je suis vraiment heureuse de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues où j'ai vu que vous êtes tous(toutes) chamboulées à propos du futur bébé de Blaine ;) et que vous n'aviez pas l'air de beaucoup aimer Kevin (on se demande pourquoi ?) ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. **

**Chapitre 2 **

Kurt s'arrêta devant la copropriété de Sam et lui, mettant sa voiture sur le trottoir et se rasseyant pour profiter du silence. Il savait que son petit-ami était très probablement à l'intérieur de l'appartement à l'attendre et il avait besoin d'un moment de clarté avant de traiter avec la tempête qu'était Kevin.

Kurt prit un moment pour penser aux évènements de cette nuit, juste comme il l'avait fait pendant le trajet de retour vers chez lui. Ça ne semblait pas réel, pour être parfaitement honnête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de revoir Blaine. C'était dur à expliquer à quel point il avait voulu ça pendant les quelques dernières années. Mais la peur l'avait toujours gardé éloigné.

La peur.

Kurt pouvait se rappeler un temps où il avait peur pour un rien. Cependant, cela avait changé. Maintenant il avait peur que les choses qu'il chérissait soient volées à un moment donné. Il avait peur de perdre encore et encore, comme avant. Mais maintenant serait différent. Il se promit qu'il ne perdrait plus.

Blaine se montrant à cette soirée – ou lui se montrant à l'école de Blaine – était définitivement le destin, si vous lui demandiez. Il avait enfin eu une réponse après s'être demandé pendant tellement d'années comment Blaine allait, et s'il était avec quelqu'un, et même s'il pensait à lui. Ça semblait toujours être un rêve très réaliste, mais ce n'en était pas un. C'était arrivé. Et Kurt ne voulait rien d'autre que de tout réparer entre eux, tout mettre derrière eux, et recommencer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Mais il avait un petit-ami.

Kurt commença à rire tout seul dans la voiture avant de réaliser qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un psychopathe si quelqu'un passait devant.

Kevin pouvait aller se faire voir, il s'en fichait. Blaine était de retour dans sa vie, et avait besoin de quelqu'un, et ça allait être lui. Ça aurait toujours dû être lui.

Kurt sortit de la voiture et regarda vers le porche de la maison où Sam faisait les cent pas au téléphone. Il sourit à son meilleur ami, heureux qu'ils puissent partager une maison comme ça. Ils avaient pratiquement vécu ensemble ces quatre dernières années et jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient chacun leur propre famille, ce serait probablement comme ça. Sam était vraiment son meilleur ami.

Quand Kurt le rejoint, le blond disait à Puck qu'il le rappellerait. Kurt s'assit à côté de lui sur les marches attendant l'histoire.

« Donc ton petit-ami est venu et est entré. Je me demande quand même pourquoi tu lui a dit où est ta clef de réserve. Petit-ami ou pas. »

Kurt s'adossa contre la balustrade, « Finn lui a dit où était ma clef de réserve. Apparemment lui et Finn sont les meilleurs amis du monde parce qu'il a aussi dit à Kevin que Blaine était mon ex. »

Sam sourit. Kurt allait avoir tellement de problèmes. « Tu connais Finn. Il parle sans penser la plupart du temps. Il ne pensait pas à mal. »

« Ouais peu importe. » grogna Kurt, pensant à tous les problèmes que Finn lui avait fait avoir dans sa vie juste à cause de sa grande bouche. « Je m'occuperais de celui-là plus tard. »

« Donc sinon comment ça va avec Blaine ? » demanda Sam, tournant son visage vers son ami. Il sourit au sourire crétin que Kurt essayait de retenir, mais le rockeur échouait misérablement. « Bien je suppose ? »

« Ca va bien. » confirma Kurt, se permettant de sourire. « Je veux dire, beaucoup a changé. Il a tellement grandi, mec. Il est différent à cause de toute la douleur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me blâmer. Si j'avais gardé contact, les choses auraient pût être différentes pour lui. »

Sam hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi exactement Kurt disait ça à propos de Blaine. Il se demandait comment avait changé le jeune homme.

« Nous devrions trainer avec lui un de ces quatre. »

Kurt sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de laver le gel dans ses cheveux. « En fait je l'ai invité à passer plus tard. Juste pour trainer. »

« Donc, est-ce que je devrais appeler tout le monde pour leur faire savoir ? » Sam sourit, excité d'entendre ça. Depuis le jour où Briana et Blaine étaient partis, on se sentait mal. On avait toujours l'impression qu'un truc manquait. Le voir était vraiment spécial.

Son sourire tomba cependant quand Kurt ne lui donna pas le feu vert.

« J'ai un peu envie de temps seul avec lui Sammy. Ça fait cinq and, tu te souviens ? »

Il rit à la moue enfantine que lui fit Sam. « Je comprends ça bro, mais il me manque aussi. Puck chuchote parfois son nom quand il dort. Quinn ne le juge même pas pour ça. Elle comprend. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ecoutes, Kurt, » continua Sam, ignorant complètement sa confusion. « Tu as Blaine demain, mais BBR l'a aussi parfois. Tu ne peux pas te l'accaparer. »

Kurt pût seulement secouer la tête à cette conversation avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller à l'intérieur. « 'Vais me coucher mec. Ça a été une longue nuit. »

« Ouais, » approuva Sam, le suivant et ouvrant la porte pour son logement au rez-de-chaussée. « Bonne chance avec Kevin. »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il sortait ses clefs pour l'appartement du second étage. « Merci. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il grimpa les marches d'un air fatigué, son esprit vagabondant toujours autour de cette étrange conversation, avant qu'il ne rejoigne enfin l'entrée. Quand il fit un pas à l'intérieur, le rockeur trouva Kevin assis sur son canapé regardant la télévision.

Kurt regarda autour silencieusement, notant qu'il avait toujours des cartons à défaire. Lui et Sam avaient emménagé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il aimait bien ici. Burt était heureux qu'il soit parti, et il était heureux aussi. Personne n'était là pour prendre ses portes.

« Hey, » cria Kurt tandis qu'il posait sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il remarqua une hésitation avant que son petit-ami ne lui réponde.

« Salut. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, marchant vers l'homme et lui embrassant doucement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Il alla vers le frigo et prit une bière, l'ouvrant rapidement et prenant une gorgée.

« Je regardais juste un peu la télé. »

Kurt marmonna une réponse. « Ça a l'air bien, bébé. » Il sortit son portable après une alarme de sa petite sœur.

« Ça t'a amusé de le baiser ? »

Kurt détourna les yeux de l'écran pour l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami. Kevin regardait toujours la télévision comme s'il ne venait pas de dire quelque chose de complètement stupide.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Kevin se retourna pour lui faire face, regardant fixement Kurt qui se tenait derrière son comptoir de cuisine. « J'ai dit est-ce que ça t'a amusé de le baiser ? »

« Vraiment Kevin ? »

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel à son petit-ami. « Pour quoi d'autre tu m'aurais laissé à un club avec un tas d'idiots bourrés pour aller trainer avec ton ex ? Tu ne couches pas avec moi, Kurt. Tu dois bien faire ça ailleurs. »

Kurt baissa la tête. Nous y voilà. C'était de ça dont il parlait. « Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. »

« Tu es tellement plein de ça. »

Kurt soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais gagner avec lui. Ils passaient par ça tout le temps.

Il sortit de la cuisine et alla vers le canapé, se tenant à côté de Kevin qui regardait seulement la télé, l'ignorant.

« Kev. »

Silence.

Kurt prit une autre gorgée et posa la bouteille sur la table de salon.

« Kevin. »

« Je sais que tu le baises. J'ai remarqué comment tu as réagis quand je vous ai interrompus tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embêtes si tu penses que je suis toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » La voix de Kurt se haussait légèrement d'incrédulité. Cette relation lui minait l'esprit.

« Tu l'admets cette fois, » cria Kevin incrédulement. « Tu m'as dit que tu étais avec lui ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais avec lui, tu sais ! »

Kurt prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre. C'était tellement stupide putain. « Je ne couchais pas avec Blaine. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps et je voulais juste lui parler. Okay ? »

Kevin rit, frottant son front et ses cheveux décoiffés. « Si tu avais l'intention d'aller le voir après le concert tout ce que je veux savoir est pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me demander je veux dire, tu t'enfuis juste avec n'importe qui et je suis supposé être okay avec ça- »

« Te demander ? Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit putain Kevin ? »

Kurt le regarda sachant qu'il devrait se laisser aller. Il le devait. Kurt n'avait besoin de la permission de personne pour quelque chose, surtout celle de Kevin.

« Tu sais quoi, Kurt, » il se leva, redressant son sweat couleur moutarde, « Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi. Tous ces gars me suppliant de me baiser et je me retiens pour ton stupide cul ? Je ne pense pas. »

Kurt sourit largement tandis qu'il regardait le légèrement plus grand se tenir devant lui. « La porte est juste là. Je t'en prie. »

Il le guida, ouvrant la porte pour Kevin et montrant l'extérieur avec la tête. Il sourit à l'air confus de Kevin.

« Tu vas juste me laisser partir ? »

Kurt ouvrit encore plus la porte.

« Si je pars, Kurt, c'est fini »

« Je sais, Kevin. Maintenant je ne veux rien à voir avec toi. Va laisser ces gars te baiser. Et fais attention en foutant le camp de chez moi. »

Kevin hocha la tête, prenant sa veste et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Au revoir, Kurt. »

La porte fut claquée derrière lui et Kurt secoua la tête après-coup.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu mon temps avec ce con. _

Il alla vers le canapé et s'assit, prenant sa bière avec la télécommande et changeant la chaine. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il ne voulait pas regarder quelque chose que Kevin regardait. Il attraperait probablement un mauvais cas de "crétin".

_**Donc le voisinage sait maintenant que tu es célibataire. –Sammy **_

Kurt sourit.

_**On était aussi bruyant ? –Kurt **_

_**Oui. –Sammy **_

_**Ton timing est impeccable, tu ne penses pas ? –Sammy **_

Kurt éclata de rire à cette vérité, bien qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Il devait remercier Kevin d'être un crétin compulsif totalement jaloux et paranoïaque. Maintenant, il était libre.

_**Je veux que Blaine revienne. –Kurt **_

_**Nan, c'est pas vrai ! –Sammy **_

_**Va te coucher. –Kurt **_

Kurt sourit pendant qu'il envoyait des messages à son ami. Il voulait vraiment que Blaine revienne, et il voulait se battre pour lui. Apparemment, il était plutôt évident.

_**Bonne nuit bro. J't'aime. –Sammy **_

_**J't'aime plus. –Kurt **_

Kurt se leva pour aller à la douche, mais pas avant avoir envoyé un texto à Blaine d'abord.

_**J'ai hâte de te voir plus tard. ) Bonne nuit, B. –Kurt **_

Ce ne fut pas trop long avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse.

_**Pareil ici, Kurt. Dors bien :) –B **_

~oOo~

Kurt était dans la cuisine l'après-midi suivant, en t-shirt et jean rouge, portant un tablier "embrassez le chef". Sam leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kurt le jetait dehors pour avoir essayé de l'embrasser, disant qu'il suivait seulement les ordres, mais Kurt voulait vraiment que ce soit juste lui et Blaine. Ils avaient besoin de ça.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que l'on sonne à la porte tandis qu'il préparait sa sauce pour la viande. Kurt sourit, calmant ses nerfs et respirant, avant de courir en bas des escaliers pour ouvrir la porte. Il la tira et apprécia la vue de son vieil ami.

Blaine se tenait avec les mains au fond des poches de son jean bleu, un joli polo crème sous une veste noire. Il sourit tandis que Kurt ouvrait la porte et leva les yeux au ciel à comment Kurt le regardait… similaire à la façon dont il l'avait regardé la première fois qu'il avait emménagé à côté de chez le garçon il y a toutes ces années.

« Salut toi, » ronronna Kurt, s'appuyant au cadre de la porte. Blaine se mordit les lèvres. C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendue beaucoup de nuits où ils étaient supposés rester silencieux. Mon dieu, ça avait été de ces journées.

« J'aime bien le tablier. » dit Blaine avec un sourire. Kurt haussa les sourcils et sourit au rire de Blaine avant de bouger vers le côté.

« Entre. »

« Merci. »

Blaine monta les escaliers, remettant son sac à dos sur son épaule et traversant le seuil une fois en haut. Il regarda l'endroit avec un sourire. On ne pouvait pas douter que Kurt avait décoré.

« Tu dois bien te débrouiller pour avoir ces super guitares accrochées au mur. »

Kurt haussa les épaules tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière eux. « Ça se passe bien. Fais comme chez toi, je vais aller surveiller les plats okay ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, regardant Kurt se diriger vers la cuisine avant d'observant encore un peu les alentours. Il mit son sac sur le canapé et regarda la télé 52 pouces.

« Je me demande si ça rentrerait dans ma chambre. »

Kurt se retourna et sourit à la pensée de Blaine avant de retourner à ses plats. « Ou tu pourrais accepter mon offre et emménager ici. Non pas que j'essaye de faire pression sur toi ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il entendit des bruits de pas approcher et regarda à sa gauche pour trouver Blaine regardant peu discrètement ce qu'il faisait.

« Ça sent bon. »

« Je sais. » répondit Kurt effrontément. Blaine toussa.

Ils sourirent tous les deux tandis que le plus jeune regardait l'ainé travailler silencieusement. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'il regardait.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu cuisines comme ça ? Katelyn m'avait dit que tout était cheeseburgers, hot dogs, ou céréales. »

Kurt rit. « Cette morveuse ingrate. J'avais genre 13 ans qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Blaine lui sourit en attendant une réponse.

« J'ai trainé avec Carole. Elle m'a appris une chose ou deux. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Donc il n'y a pas de chance que je meurs alors ? »

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas des devoirs ou quelque chose à finir ? » Kurt sourit, repoussant Blaine d'un air joueur. L'étudiant aplatit ses cheveux bouclés tandis qu'il se levait pour s'étirer.

« En fait j'ai seulement un petit truc à faire. J'en ai fini la plupart ce matin. Je préférais avoir du temps pour me détendre avec toi que faire des calculs stupides. »

Kurt ne pût s'empêcher le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage tandis qu'il déposait du poulet pané dans sa poêle à frire. « C'est quoi comme étude ? »

« Professeur des écoles. »

Kurt se tourna pour le regarder. « Vraiment ? Un prof ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu tellement choqué ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, » Kurt retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Juste je… je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en sois un mais maintenant c'est parfaitement sensé. »

Blaine emmena ses affaires à la cuisine et s'assit au comptoir. « C'est vrai ? » Il était curieux de ce que voulait dire Kurt par ça. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas trop pensé. Il savait juste qu'il aimait les enfants.

« Oui, » répondit Kurt. « Je pense que les jeunes étudiants ont besoin de quelqu'un comme toi autour d'eux. Tu pourrais faire une grosse différence dans la vie d'un enfant, Blaine. Tu es passé par beaucoup et tu sais mieux que personne l'encouragement qu'un enfant a besoin de la part d'un adulte. Parfois, ils ne reçoivent pas de soutien de la part de leurs parents. Non ? »

Blaine l'écoutait en sortant quelques trucs de son sac. « Wow. Je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé comme ça. »

« Quelque chose à quoi penser, » dit Kurt. Il retourna les escalopes de poulet et s'appuya contre le comptoir de cuisine regardant Blaine allumer son ordinateur portable. C'était probablement étrange, mais une partie de lui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il regardait l'arrière de la tête de Blaine tandis que l'homme commençait à travailler sur ses problèmes de maths, et Kurt ressentait le besoin de le toucher pour voir s'il était vraiment là.

La peur est un horrible sentiment.

« Donc combien de show fait BBR maintenant ? » demanda nonchalamment Blaine. Il commença à sucer le bout de son stylo tandis qu'il regardait l'écran de son ordi portable et Kurt le regarda d'un air curieux.

_Suggestif, Blaine. Suggestif. _

« Nous essayons tous les week-ends à peu près. Il y a ce concert à la fin du mois prochain où un tas de dénicheurs de talent sera. Nous voulons vraiment être prêts. Un tas d'autres groupes sera là aussi. »

Blaine sourit, se tournant pour regarder Kurt. « Où ce sera ? »

« Chicago. » répondit Kurt.

Blaine sourit. « Chicago. Bien. » Il retourna à son travail et Kurt sourit aussi, se rappelant de son dix-septième anniversaire quand il avait emmené Blaine à Chicago pour voir leur groupe préféré, et ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans la chambre d'un hôtel de luxe pour lequel il avait dépensé tout son compte en banque. Haut la main, le meilleur jour de sa vie.

« Tu sais. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de vouloir être célèbre maintenant. »

La tête de Blaine se releva d'un coup à ça. « Quoi ? Tu as travaillé pendant des années pour ça. Toi et BBR. »

« Mais et si BBR obtient un contrat, et que nous enregistrons un album et faisons une tournée et toutes les autres merveilleuses choses qui viennent avec ça ? Je te perdrais probablement encore. »

Quand Blaine le regarda, Kurt égouttait les pâtes qu'il faisait. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait dit, et comme Kurt ne poursuivant pas ce que lui et les autres avaient travaillé tellement dur n'était pas une option dans l'esprit de Blaine, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre encore voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Malgré qu'il ait Kevin et tout, Blaine se sentait bien de savoir que Kurt le voulait toujours autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre non plus, même si ça voulait dire qu'il serait autour seulement comme un ami.

Kurt déposa le poulet au parmesan dans le four avant d'avancer vers là où était Blaine au comptoir de la cuisine. Il enleva le tablier et le plia, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Le diner sera bientôt prêt. »

Blaine hocha la tête, baissant les yeux vers son travail. « J'ai presque fini. »

Il sentit Kurt e regarder mais l'ignora, essayant de se dépêcher pour qu'ils puissent vraiment passer du temps ensemble.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as traité d'intello la nuit où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois ? »

Blaine sourit doucement. « Ouais. Tu avais fini ce travail approfondi en à peu près dix minutes. »

« Et bien, » Kurt sourit, « J'aimerai juste pointer que tu as fait ces cinq problèmes compliqués en à peu près deux minutes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Hummel ? »

« Je dis simplement que tu es un intello. »

Blaine pivota dans son siège faisant à son ex un regard accusateur. « Tu n'aurais pas été diplômé un semestre plus tôt que tout le monde ? »

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit. « Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Blaine sourit à cette confirmation. « Finn. »

« Pourquoi diable raconte-t-il ma vie à tout le monde- »

« Donc, » continua Blaine avec un sourire effronté, « J'aime penser que tu es toujours l'intello entre nous deux. »

« J'avais pris des classes d'été pour me garder occupé. Je ne suis pas un intello. »

« Intello. »

« Je vais te casser les couilles, Blaine, je vais le faire. »

Blaine rit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge. C'était bien. Tus ces souvenirs… même ceux où Kurt le menaçait de lui pêter les couilles il y a toutes ces années, ramenait vraiment des sentiments heureux.

Kurt ébouriffa ses cheveux, souriant au jeune homme qui riait. « Va te faire voir, Blaine. »

Quand le bouclé eut enfin fini de rire et fut revenu à sa couleur habituelle, il recommença à travailler, se concentrant sur les problèmes et essayant de garder une conversation en même temps.

« Donc comment était Penn State ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules en y pensant. C'était… c'était ordinaire ? Juste quatre ans d'école et des sentiments de ne pas être à sa place aux soirées étudiantes, supposait-il.

« C'étais pas mal. Sam et moi étions dans la même chambre pendant toutes les études. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à écrire de la musique avec des boules quies pendant que lui et une de ses amies féminines s'amusaient dans son lit. »

Blaine sourit en pensait à comment ça avait dû être inconfortable. Puis il souhaita qu'il ait put avoir été une distraction pendant ces moments-là. Si seulement ils avaient gardé contact.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne quittais pas juste la pièce ? »

« Parce qu'il y aurait eu un autre lit pour que lui et la fille s'amuse et je ne voulais pas assassiner mon meilleur ami. » Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire, « En plus, il n'y avait nulle part où aller à cette heure avancée, en plus, les filles ne semblaient même pas s'en préoccuper. Parfois elles voulaient que je les rejoigne. Ton ami Sam traitait avec des femmes très classes. »

Blaine sourit. « Ton ami. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « J'ai juste étudié tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kevin. Bon jusqu'à ce que je devienne ami avec lui. Après ça, c'est devenu un peu mieux. Il était un bon ami, un génial auditoire. Il était là et me faisait penser avant de prendre une décision insensée, tu vois ? »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« C'était les seules façons dont il me faisait penser à toi. C'était assez pour moi pour que je le chasse je suppose. Voir si ça valait le coup. J'avais vraiment tort. »

Le plus jeune déposa son stylo et se tourna vers Kurt. « Non ? »

« Non. Il était trop pour moi et pas assez en même temps. » soupira Kurt, pensant à ça. « Trop de chamailleries et de stupidité, pas assez de ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin. »

Les yeux de Blaine brillèrent un peu tandis qu'il regardait les lèvres de Kurt bouger durant l'histoire. « Tu sais que tu es en train de parler au passé, non ? »

Kurt rit. « Oui. Il a rompu avec moi hier soir… ou ce matin… quand je suis rentré après t'avoir vu. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Blaine avec incrédulité. Kurt hocha la tête avec un haussement d'épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » continua Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Kurt d'un air incrédule, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Moi ? »

Blaine rit. « Désolé. »

« Non, tu as raison, » dit Kurt avec un air sarcastique, « C'était entièrement de ma faute. Je t'ai ramené à ta chambre et je t'ai baisé avec une conversation à couper le souffle, te penchant par-dessus tous mes verbes et pronoms jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de finir mes phrases. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil en essayant de ne pas rire. « Donc je suppose qu'il pensait que nous- »

« Couchions ensemble. Oui. »

Blaine le regarda d'un air sympathique, prêt à s'excuser, mais Kurt l'interrompit avant qu'l ne le puisse.

« Et ce n'est pas que toi qui a été accusé de ça. C'est juste avec tout le monde : gars de l'école, gars devant lequel nous passons au centre commercial… quand je suis revenu à Lima pendant l'été, Dave Karofsky m'a vu et est venu dire bonjour, rien de sérieux… nous n'avons jamais été proche, mais ça faisait un moment et il a dit salut. Kevin savait juste qu'il se passait quelque chose avec nous… oh ouais et mon préféré… je baise Quinn aussi tu sais, » ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et Blaine secoua juste la tête avec un sourire tandis que l'homme continua, « Je passe trop de temps avec elle donc c'est évident que nous baisons sans nous arrêter. »

« Kurt calme-toi. Tu vas faire exploser une veine. »

Il sourit tandis que Kurt respirait comme pour un exercice thérapeutique. « Désolé. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Depuis combien de temps vous étiez ensemble ? »

« On se connaissait depuis notre 2ème année à PSU mais on a commencé à sortir ensemble depuis huit mois. Nous n'avions pas vraiment d'amitié jusqu'à peut-être le milieu de la 3ème année. C'est là que j'ai pensé qu'il était une gentille personne. »

Blaine sourit, secouant la tête et refaisant face à son travail. Kurt continua à parler, voulant tout sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ces choses avec ses amis de BBR parce qu'ils lui diraient juste qu'il était l'homme le plus stupide de la terre pour avoir coupé les liens avec Blaine de toute façon.

Ils avaient raison, il le savait.

« Tu sais, tout ce truc était stupide parce que je savais dès le début que moi et lui ne fonctionneraient pas. Mais je suis un idiot, j'ai essayé de le garder autour espérant que ça s'améliorerait par un tour de magie. »

Blaine écoutait intensément même s'il n'avait pas levé les yeux. « Je peux comprendre ça. Nous avons été séparés pendant un moment. »

Kurt rit un peu, regardant le mur devant lui. « Ce n'était même pas ça. Je suppose que je ne voulais juste pas encore échouer pour quelque chose. »

« Tu n'as pas échoué pour nous, Kurt. » Blaine leva sérieusement les yeux. Kurt lui rendit son regard, se perdant dans les petites tâches de miel dans les yeux noisette de Blaine et souhaitant que ce soit vrai. »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il simplement.

Blaine tapa une dernière réponse sur son ordinateur avant de le sauvegarder et de l'envoyer par e-mail à son professeur. Il ferma le portable tandis que Kurt se levait et allait vers le four.

« J'ai fini. »

« Bien, » Kurt sourit, « allons manger. »

~oOo~

Le dîner fut génial. Blaine continuait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas eu de la nourriture fait maison depuis une éternité, et Kurt était juste assis là ne mangeant pas vraiment, regardant le garçon se remplir l'estomac. Il lui avait manqué depuis tellement longtemps et ça faisait mal d'y penser.

Ils partagèrent de petites conversations sur leurs sœurs, Kurt mentionnant que Rory vivait aux États-Unis maintenant et essayait de reprendre contact avec Katelyn, et Blaine disant qu'il essaierait de faire venir Briana juste pour revoir tout le monde. Kurt mentionna aussi que Sugar et Artie s'étaient enfin mis ensemble et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Blaine rit, secouant la tête.

Ils étaient sur le canapé maintenant, Blaine allongé et frottant son estomac tandis que Kurt levait les yeux au ciel, regardant une rediffusion de _Jersey Shore_. L'atmosphère était silencieuse et paisible, et les deux pouvaient l'apprécier, mais ça faisait longtemps. Kurt avait besoin de parler.

« Donc je t'ai parlé de mon petit copain. À ton tour. »

Blaine sourit, ses mains effleurant son ventre. « Oh c'est beaucoup trop, par où est-ce que je vais commencer ? »

Kurt le regarda choqué, mais attentif. Il ne pensait pas que Blaine aurait eu beaucoup de petits-amis.

« Et bien quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais ce petit-ami nommé Kurt. Il était plutôt magnifique. De très beaux yeux bleus, un teint de peau parfais, drôle, un vrai badboy aussi... et c'est la fin de l'histoire de mes petits copains. »

« Il était bon au lit ? »

« Le meilleur. »

Kurt sourit d'un air prétentieux, laissant Blaine poser ses jambes sur ses genoux. « Donc il n'y a eu que lui ? »

« Seulement lui. J'ai eu... des expériences... mais pas de relations. »

Kurt lui jeta un regard et vit Blaine regarder fixement le plafond. « Sexe, hein ? »

« Ouais, » Blaine hocha la tête, « Du sexe horrible où j'étais beaucoup trop au courant du fait qu'aucun d'eux n'était toi. Parfois je les laissais juste venir et je sortais, partant pour finir de mon côté. Peu importe la façon dont j'étais attiré par un gars... attiré par leurs airs ou personnalité géniales, rien n'importait. Je te voulais vraiment. »

Kurt se tourna vers la télévision. « Tu sais ce qui craint le plus ? »

Blaine répondit rapidement avec un sourire triste. « Que tout ça était en vain ? »

« Exactement. »

« J'y pense tous les jours, » ajouta Blaine. « Et je déteste mon père pour ça tous les jours. »

Kurt frotta gentiment les jambes de Blaine. « Tu ne devrais pas le détester. Rappelle-toi où ça m'a mené, de détester mon père. »

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été mêlé à un gang, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit. « Pas ce que je dis. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça. Mais tu as changé et tu as un air différent. Peut-être que c'est l'expérience que tu as vécu, mais peut-être que c'est aussi que tu ne fais plus confiance à personne. »

Blaine resta silencieux un moment, considèrent ce que Kurt venait de lui dire. « Peut-être que c'est le cas. Mais je te fais confiance. »

Ils se croisèrent du regard un moment et Kurt se rapprocha de lui. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, » répondit honnêtement Blaine. « Ça a toujours été le cas. Je te connais, Kurt. Et je suis bien trop heureux d'être là maintenant. » il s'assit sur le canapé et se rapprocha aussi, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux tandis qu'il y pensait. « J'ai vraiment été idiot quand nous avons emménagé à Columbus et ma mère et Briana étaient tellement déçues par moi. Je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être heureux. Tout le monde abandonnait, donc pourquoi pas ne pouvais-je pas ? »

Kurt sentit une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine à la question, la culpabilité le submergeant soudain.

« Tu ne voulais plus parler, mon père continuait d'essayer de le rendre hétéro, Bri semblait aller bien, cependant, et je ne le comprenait pas. Elle était là avec moi, à mes côtés, et puis elle a juste arrêté de se battre. Je pensais que nous étions passés par les mêmes choses mais elle a juste évolué, putain, et je ne pouvais pas comprendre ça. »

Kurt attrapa sa main, faisant de son mieux pour générer un contact des yeux. Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Blaine pour lever les yeux vers lui, attendant sincèrement une réponse.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tout. J'étais juste stupide, et blessé, et je me suis occupé de ça incroyablement... stupidement. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Je sais. Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute- »

« Non, » l'arrêta Kurt. « Une majorité de ça est de ma faute, B. Ma décision t'a apparemment affecté d'une façon qui n'était pas mes intentions et je suis désolé pour ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois blessé. » Il s'arrêta un moment, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Le regard de Blaine sur lui rendait ça tellement dur. « Tu m'as dit que - la dernière fois que nous étions _vraiment_ ensemble, que tu savais que j'avais des rêves et que tu ne voulais pas me retenir. Je pensais que je ferais de même pour toi... te laisser t'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi et te concentrer sur toi-même.

« C'était impossible. » répondit Blaine. « Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça. Même maintenant si l'un de nous part encore. »

« Je ne pars pas. Et toi ? » demanda sérieusement Kurt. Ses yeux bleus étaient un peu humides tandis que Blaine secouait la tête en réponse.

« Non. »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas. » lui dit Blaine.

Kurt sourit. « Okay, alors. »

Ils se relâchèrent, se retournant pour faire face à la télévision. Kurt s'adossa contre le sofa et croisa les pieds sur la table du salon. Blaine sourit le regardant avant de se pelotonner contre lui.

C'était tellement familier et parfait et Blaine ne savait honnêtement pas comment il était supposé partir après ça.

« Jusqu'à quand va ton couvre-feu pour le dortoir ? » demanda Kurt, se rapprochant de Blaine. Il supposait qu'il profiterait le plus du temps pendant qu'il l pouvait, et avoir de nouveau Blaine dans ses bras était quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr se reproduirait. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas fan de l'idée de le laisser partir.

« Pas avant 11 heures. »

Kurt hocha la tête, ses doigts trouvant les cheveux de Blaine. « Nous avons quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Et bien tu es l'hôte. Divertis-moi. »

Kurt sourit. « Tu es l'invité. Dis-moi comment. »

Blaine leva les yeux vers lui à travers ses cils et Kurt sourit innocemment, avant que l'étudiant ne remette sa tête contre la poitrine de Kurt. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi compliqué ? »

« Je ne le suis vraiment pas. » Kurt sourit. « Tu as déjà un prénom pour ton fils ? »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres tandis qu'il y pensait. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à avoir un enfant, son cœur s'accélérait. C'était effrayant et parfait tout en même temps. Il avait hâte de submerger le petit gars d'amour.

« Pas encore décidé. Cependant, je considère beaucoup Brian. Il était mon Backstreet Boy préféré en grandissant. »

La main de Kurt arrêta de jouer dans ses cheveux. « Tu es l'homme le plus gay. »

Blaine tint son estomac tandis qu'il riait et Kurt voulait que ce moment dure toujours.

« Pas moyen que je laisse ça arriver. »

Blaine continuait de rire en répondant. « Oh c'est vrai ? »

« Non. Nous l'appelons JC et c'est tout. »

Blaine tourna son champ de vision de Snooki vers Kurt. « _Nous_ l'appelons, hein. » Il exagéra le mot "nous" pour que Kurt comprenne ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Kurt savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit.

« Tu as bien entendu. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Intéressant. « Est-ce que c'est JC de NSYNC parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que ça te mets dans la course pour l'homme le plus gay. »

Kurt toussa. « Oh s'il te plaît. Il y a des tonnes de JC, Blaine. »

« Il n'y en a pas. »

« Il y en a... Jésus en est un. »

Blaine recommença à rire tandis que Kurt réalisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à d'autres dans sa tête. « Umm... et Jim Castro. Il était dans ma classe de langues étrangères en quatrième. »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, » dit Blaine avec un sourire dans la poitrine de Kurt. Le plus âgé se contenta de sourire aussi. « Mais je suis heureux que tu n'ai pas changé. »

« Je dois te remercier pour ça, tu sais, » répondit Kurt à voix basse. « Ça aurait pût être une personne complètement différente si ce n'était pas pour toi. Ou la même personne... »

Blaine continua à sourire. « Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça pour toi. »

« Je pourrais faire ça pour toi aussi si tu me laissais. »

Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui d'un air curieux, voulant comprendre ce que Kurt essayait de dire.

« Tu es blessé, » commença Kurt, « et j'aimerai améliorer ça. Reprenons là où nous avons laissé, parce que nous n'avons jamais vraiment été finis pour être honnête. »

Blaine resta silencieux, regardant Kurt sas un mot tandis qu'il continuait.

« En tout cas si c'est okay avec toi, » ajouta-t-il, « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à faire. »

« Je suis okay avec ça. »

Kurt sourit, prenant le chaîne de sous son t-shirt. Elle avait toujours les deux anneaux dessus, le cadeau de la Saint Valentin il y a des années. Blaine sourit, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'il le porte toujours après le temps écoulé.

« Wow. » Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire, voulant ne pas pleurer.

Kurt prit une profonde respiration tandis que Blaine s'asseyait et le laisser défaire sa chaîne. « J'aimerai que tu reprennes cet anneau et que tu redeviennes mon petit-ami. »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il regardait Kurt enlever l'anneau de sa chaîne, ses mains tremblant un peu. Il prit la main de Blaine et le regarda plein d'espoir, souriant quand Blaine hocha la tête avec un rougissement adorable.

« Oui. J'adorerais ça, en fait. »

Kurt se mordit les lèvres en un sourire et bougea joyeusement l'anneau vers l'annulaire de Blaine.

« J'espère qu'il va toujours. »

« Umm... ouais nous devrions peut-être en acheter des nouveaux. Tes mains sont beaucoup plus grandes. »

Blaine sourit d'un air arrogant. « D'autres choses le sont aussi. »

Kurt le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. « Tu piques formidablement ma curiosité. »

Ils rirent tous les deux tandis que Blaine prenait l'anneau et remarquait qu'il n'allait plus. « Ouais, je ne vais pas forcer. Peut-être que je peux acheter une chaîne aussi. »

« Ou je peux nous en acheter de nouveaux. » répéta Kurt. « Nous commençons de toute façon d'une façon nouvelle, non ? Et Nathan doit savoir reculer. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. « Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de lui. »

« Je sais, » dit joyeusement Kurt. « Donc est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Il regarda Blaine le regarder à travers ses cils.

« Tu peux. »


	3. Chapter 3

**IWWHIW**

**A/N : désolée pour les erreurs ! J'ai relu le texte mais je suis vraiment fatiguée :-/**

**Chapitre 3**

« Tu peux. »

Ces deux mots voulaient dire que ça arrivait. En fait plus, ça allait arriver. Kurt avait eu la permission de faire la seule chose qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis la dernière fois que ses lèvres avaient quitté celles de Blaine. C'était il y a bien trop longtemps.

Un s'attendrait qu'il saute sur l'opportunité après avoir entendu ces deux mots, mais ça lui prit un peu longtemps à enregistrer. Le cerveau de Kurt était à peu près court-circuité tandis que Blaine levait les yeux vers lui, le même sourire doux qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir sur le visage du plus jeune. Puis il y eut un battement dans sa poitrine que Kurt reconnut enfin comme son cœur, et il sut immédiatement qu'une fois qu'ils s'embrasseraient ça ne serait pas facile à arrêter.

Tandis que Blaine le regardait d'un air attentif un drôle de sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, Kurt commença enfin à s'avancer. Son _petit-ami _le rencontra à mi-chemin et ils s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Le rockeur était assez sûr d'être en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque et était curieux de savoir si Blaine traversait la même anxiété ou allait parfaitement bien.

Il semblait bien.

Il semblait en fait génial.

Puis Kurt sourit contre les lèvres de Blaine tandis qu'il réalisait que c'était e gars responsable de sa transformation en énorme nigaud. Cependant, il ne redeviendrait jamais la personne qu'il avait été avant.

« Je ne veux pas ruiner ce moment, » dit Kurt doucement, « mais mon cœur s'accélère et je suis plutôt sûr que je vais mourir. Dis à ma famille que je les aime. »

Blaine sourit aussi tandis que leurs fronts et leurs nez se touchaient, écoutant les mots de Kurt. C'était bon de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul au milieu d'une crise de nerfs. Il semblait y avoir un millions de questions flottant dans la tête du plus jeune maintenant, quelques une incluant "et si il n'aime plus ça ?" et "et si Kevin embrassait mieux ?" et plus important "et si je le perds encore ?". Blaine soupira, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de Kurt tandis qu'il fermait les yeux un moment, avant de retourner son regard vers les yeux bleus devant lui.

« Je pense que tu devrais m'embrasser avant que je ne me réveille. »

Kurt sourit doucement aux mots de Blaine, comprenant complètement ce qu'il voulait dire. On n'aurait pas dit que tout ça venait d'arriver, mais c'était arrivé. Ils étaient de nouveau heureux. Ils resteraient heureux cette fois.

« C'est réel, B. » dit catégoriquement Kurt, s'assurant de ne pas perdre le contact avec les yeux couleurs miel en face de lui. Les yeux de Blaine bougèrent un moment, seulement pour voyager vers les lèvres de Kurt avant de remonter.

« Prouve-le. »

Voilà deux autres mots qui firent accélérer le cœur de Kurt, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser gagner la peur maintenant. Il devait se prouver que c'était réel comme à Blaine. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après des années d'éloignement et d'entêtement, et que ça marcherait cette fois.

Après avoir fermé les yeux un petit moment pour calmer ses nerfs, Kurt inspira prenant l'odeur trop familière de miel et ferma la courte distance vers les lèvres de Blaine. Il bougea sa main pour caresser doucement le visage de Blaine tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient enfin, des centaines d'émotions les submergeaient tous les deux en même temps.

C'était tout ce que Kurt avait attendu – tendre, sucré, familier, doux, parfait. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient toujours pareilles sur les siennes et elles bougeaient toujours de la même façon. Kurt se retrouva à ne plus bouloir bouger du tout tandis que leurs lèvres étaient ensemble doucement. Il voulait juste rester dans ce sentiment, célébrant le fait que ça arrivait une fois de plus, et pria n'importe qui pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à repartir sans ça.

Blaine commençait à réaliser que ça arrivait vraiment quand ses lèvres dansèrent le long de celles de Kurt. Il se permit le privilège de prendre le contrôle puisque son _petit-ami _semblait être figé pour l'instant, et prit le temps de profiter du baiser. Kurt avait le même goût qu'avant, et était pareil, sa main caressant son visage de la même façon et il bougeait même ses lèvres comme avant.

Donc peut-être que ce _n'était pas _un fantasme. Les rêves de Blaine n'étaient jamais aussi vivant. Les détails s'étaient estompés avec le temps, mais ça, c'était clair comme le cristal. C'était parfait.

Il déposa un autre petit baiser contre les lèvres de Kurt avant de légèrement reculer. Kurt ouvrit les yeux à l'absence, semblait être extrêmement contre la séparation de leurs lèvres. Blaine dut respirer et enregistrer ce moment, parce que son cœur faisait une tonne de choses, juste comme avant quand il était amoureux de Kurt, et c'était vraiment génial. Il jeta un regard à Kurt à travers ses cils et sourit à l'ancien badboy, regardant comment Kurt avait l'air profondément amoureux, avant de se rapprocher encore.

Cette fois, les deux garçons étaient pareillement impliqués. Blaine commença à bouger ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt délicatement, et le plus âgé fit de même. Sa main resta sur la joue de Blaine tandis qu'il répondait, se délectant du sentiment de la lèvre inférieure de Blaine entre les siennes et des fortes mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Kurt savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait Blaine là avec lui tout le temps, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant qu'il vivait à Springfield, à une heure de Columbus où était l'université de l'Etat de l'Ohio, Kurt savait qu'il aurait des regards bizarres pour ce qu'il allait demander, mais il le devait. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir à la façon dont étaient les choses.

Bien que c'était génial d'embrasser Blaine et le coup d'adrénaline que ça lui donnait, Kurt recula et baissa sa main de la joue de Blaine vers son épaule tandis qu'il commençait à parler.

« Tu devrais emména-»

_Dring. Dring. _

Kurt maudit le timing de celui qui lui téléphonait maintenant. « Attends. »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres et hocha la tête, se rasseyant sur le canapé pour que Kurt puisse prendre son appel. Le plus âgé se pencha vers la table du salon et prit son portable, haussant un sourcil avant de le mettre vers son oreille.

« Salut papa »

C'était Burt. Blaine sourit. Burt lui manquait vraiment tout comme qui l'homme était dans sa vie durant les cinq dernières années. Les choses aurait été _définitivement _différentes si Burt avait put dire quelque chose sur son comportement. Mais toutes les choses arrivent pour une raison, supposa-t-il.

« Ouais, je suis à la maison. » continua Kurt, se penchant vers la télécommande et baissant le son de la télévision. Blaine laissa sa tête contre le dossier tandis qu'il écoutait, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont il voulait encore embrasser Kurt, conversation au téléphone ou pas. Parce qu'il en avait vraiment, vraiment envie.

« Oh. Finn ne me l'a pas dit. » dit Kurt, « C'est assez ironique parce qu'il dit tout à tout le monde. »

Ça fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage du plus jeune tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

« Rien, » continua le rockeur, se frottant le front. La voix de Burt pouvait être entendue de l'autre côté et ça réchauffa vraiment le cœur de Blaine. « J'ai un invité, mais je suis sûr que ça ne l'embêtera pas de venir. » Kurt se tourna pour sourire à Blaine et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

C'était vraiment, vraiment bien.

« Okay papa. A bientôt. »

Kurt appuya sur le bouton raccrocher et se rassit contre le dossier à côte de Blaine, laissant échapper un soupir essoufflé. « Le frère de ma mère est en ville. »

« Oncle John ? » demanda Blaine. « Il travaillait au magasin avec ton père, non ? »

« Wow, » dit Kurt avec un petit sourire, levant les yeux vers l'étudiant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te rappelles de lui. »

Blaine haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de toutes ces choses. Même les petits trucs. C'était les moments où il retombait amoureux de la vie – tombait amoureux du fait d'être en vie. Tous les détails étaient importants.

« Donc, » continua Kurt, « tu te sens de faire un tour à Lima ? »

~oOo~

Une heure plus tard, Kurt se garait devant la maison de son père et éteignait le contact. Il jeta un regard vers le côté passager et trouva Blaine, comme attendu, en train de regarder son ancienne maison. L'expression de son visage n'était pas quelque chose que Kurt pouvait lire parce qu'elle était sans émotion, mais il savait que très probablement Blaine se remémorait le bon vieux temps.

C'était vrai. Blaine pouvait seulement penser à comment il avait été heureux quand il regarda la maison que sa mère avait un jour possédée. Comment il avait eu des moments magnifiques ici et comment tout c'était fini bien trop tôt. Kurt était là pour lui rappeler que ça n'était pas fini du tout. Ce n'était pas fini.

« Une vieille dame vit ici avec ses chats maintenant. » dit calmement Kurt, et Blaine pût seulement sourire. C'était plutôt bizarre.

Il prit une profonde respiration et tourna son attention de sa vieille maison, vers la résidence des Hummel – bin Hudmel, puis vers ses mains.

« C'est trop en une journée. »

Kurt le regarda d'un air curieux et se sentit un peu coupable. Ils refaisaient des choses probablement un peu plus tôt qu'ils ne le devraient. « Je suis désolé, B- »

« Non, » interrompit-il, « ne sois pas désolé. C'est juste comme si tout ce que j'aimais m'était balancé au visage après des années de torture. Donc ouais. C'est beaucoup pour maintenant. Je ne pense pas que c'est une mauvaise chose mais c'est juste beaucoup. »

Le plus âgé regarda ses mains taper le volant avant de répondre. Peut-être que c'était trop. « Tu as peur aussi, non ? » demanda-t-il.

Blaine sourit doucement. « Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Kurt ne finisse de penser, trouvant enfin le courage de dire ça, malgré ses propres sentiments. « Si c'est trop tôt… si c'est trop tôt nous pouvons prendre notre temps, B. »

Blaine nota l'inquiétude sur le visage de son petit-ami et sourit. Peut-être qu'on dirait que c'était trop tôt mais c'était parfait pour lui. Il avait peur de perdre encore – qui ne serait pas comme lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait être juste ami à la place.

« Nous prendrons notre temps, Kurt. Nous le ferons juste ensemble. Nous allons finir ensemble à la fin de toute façon donc quel est le problème ? »

Kurt hocha la tête à ces mots avec un sourire avant de défaire sa ceinture. « Tu as raison. Allons à l'intérieur. »

Blaine n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il était tellement nerveux en traversant le chemin vers la porte des Hudmel mais il était extrêmement nerveux. Comme il l'avait dit dans la voiture, c'était beaucoup pour une journée. Il n'y avait pas eu de temps pour se préparer mentalement à tout ça, mais il voulait tellement revoir Burt et Kate qu'il pouvait difficilement le comprendre.

A mi-chemin, son téléphone commença à sonner. Kurt s'arrêta de marcher quand Blaine le fit tandis que le plus jeune sortait le portable de son étui.

« Oh. » Il regardait l'écran. « C'est Nadia. Je vais répondre. »

« Très bien, » Kurt sourit doucement, se penchant pour l'embrasser chastement avant d'aller vers la maison. Blaine se demandait combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'il ne se réhabitue à ça… les baisers parce que juste.

« Hey. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je me suis arrêtée à ta chambre mais tu n'étais pas là. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop occupé. » la jolie voix chantait à son oreille. Blaine mit une main dans sa poche, se détournant de son ancienne maison et regardant à la place dans la rue tandis qu'il répondait.

« Je suis tout à toi. Tout va bien ? »

Il y eu une légère hésitation avant qu'une voix presque brisée entrait dans le récepteur. « Je le sens bouger, Blaine. Il bouge et je suis assise ici à pleurer comme une idiote. »

Blaine sourit. « Nadia, relax. »

« Je me déteste un peu à cause de ça. » continua-t-elle, « parce que je n'arrive pas à ressentir ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je suis une horrible personne. »

« Tu n'es pas une horrible personne, Nadia. » la rassura Blaine. « Tu ressentiras comme moi. Une fois que tu le verras et le tiendras, je sais que tu l'aimeras. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Blaine sentit son cœur se briser tandis qu'il continuait.

« Je pense que tu ressens qu'il ne vient pas de l'amour parce que nous avons fait quelque chose de totalement stupide. »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, » corrigea la voix douce de la jeune fille aux yeux noisette. Blaine secoua la tête, regardant le ciment.

« Je ne t'ai pas exactement arrêtée. Et si je me rappelle bien, j'ai beaucoup aidé cette nuit-là. » il sourit une fois qu'il entendit son amie rire un peu.

« Ouais, » lança Nadia, « Tu as quelques bons mouvements en toi. »

« Je sais, chérie. Mais sérieusement, peut-être que nous sommes une équipe parentale aussi non-orthodoxe que ça mais il sera aimé. »

Une fois de plus, la ligne fut silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une respiration profonde. « Je ne peux pas Blaine. Nous avons parlé de ça. »

« Mais tu changeras d'avis quand il sera dans tes bras… quand il te sourira… fais-moi confiance. Tu voudras être dans sa vie. »

« Comment peux-tu l'aimer alors que tu ne l'as pas vu ? » demanda-t-elle. Blaine pensait que c'était facile d'aimer son enfant mais il comprenait qu'elle faisait face à beaucoup.

« Je suppose que c'est beaucoup plus profond. »

« Explique. » demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Blaine prit une profonde respiration et se gratta le front.

« Je voulais être capable d'aimer quelqu'un et me rappeler comment c'est d'être aimé. »

Il pût presque l'entendre sourire. « Kurt, hein ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

Nadia gloussa légèrement et Blaine sourit. « J'aimerai avoir pût rencontrer ce gars. »

« Tu peux si tu veux. »

« Vraiment ? » la brunette semblait choquée et heureuse en même temps tandis que Blaine continuait.

« Tu vois le groupe BBR qui a joué hier soir ? »

Elle fredonna en réponse avant de répliquer. « Ouais. Mes amis m'ont en tous parlé mais je ne pouvais pas y aller, bien sûr. J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été génial. »

Blaine sourit. Ils étaient vraiment un groupe génial, et le mot se passait rapidement. « Il est le guitariste. On a un peu rattrapé le temps perdu hier soir et c'est sûr de dire que nous sommes de retour dans la vie de l'autre. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

« Kurt Hummel de BBR est ton Kurt ? »

Blaine sourit. « C'est mon Kurt, » répéta-t-il.

« Il est sexy, Blaine, » Nadia sourit et Blaine rit avant de l'ignorer.

« Si tu veux, tu peux le rencontrer après ton rendez-vous chez le médecin. Je veux dire tu devrais parce qu'il va être une majeure partie de sa vie. » Blaine sourit au ciel tandis qu'il parlait, « Nous devons vraiment lui donner un nom. J'en ai marre de dire "il" et "lui" tout le temps. »

« Je l'appelle BJ jusqu'à ce que tu lui donne un prénom. » répondit-elle. « Blaine Junior. »

« C'est pas bien à _teeeellement _de niveaux. » il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Pas moyen que son fils ait "BJ" comme surnom.

Nadia rit, le grondant pour rendre ça sexuel avant de continuer. Blaine haussa seulement les épaules. « J'aimerai vraiment le rencontrer cependant. »

« Très bien, » dit Blaine, » Je vais y aller maintenant, mais peux-tu me promettre que tu applaudiras et encourageras ses petits mouvements de danses quand il recommencera ? »

Elle sourit. « J'essaierai. »

« Je passerai ce soir quand je serai de retour sur le campus. »

« Okay, » Blaine écoutait tandis que la jeune fille baillait le mot. « A plus, Blaine. »

« Bye, Nadia. »

~oOo~

Kurt dit bonjour à sa famille et prit son oncle John dans ses bras. Ça faisait un moment depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus puisque que Kurt était en Pennsylvanie et son oncle avait emménagé à Chicago. Ça avait été tellement dur de regarder l'homme à cause de sa ressemblance avec Elisabeth, mais alors encore c'était dur de regarder dans le miroir aussi.

« Salut mon pote, » appela Burt depuis sa place sur le canapé. « Où est ton invité ? »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il embrassait sa sœur sur la tête et qu'elle l'éloignait d'une tape. « Oh. Mon petit-ami ? Il est dehors au téléphone. »

Finn était assis à la table lançant une part de pizza dans sa bouche tandis qu'il écoutait la conversation. Il savait que Burt détestait Kevin donc c'était toujours drôle quand Kurt l'amenait. Même Kurt qui relâchait Kurt de son étreinte sourit tandis qu'elle allait dans la cuisine.

« Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas. » déclara clairement Burt tandis qu'il se tournait pour jeter un regard à son fils.

Burt détestait vraiment Kevin. Kurt lui avait toujours demandé pourquoi parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de réponse claire de la part de son père, mais Burt ne ressentait pas le besoin d'élaborer. Il ne l'aimait juste pas. Ça devrait être assez. Kate pensait toujours que c'était parce qu'il adorait Blaine, mais Burt insistait juste qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Kurt se retourna pour regarder son père. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais. »

Burt fit à son ainé un regard incrédule. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserai ça ? Je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais vraiment pas, Kurt. »

Finn et Kate écoutèrent aussi la conversation, essayant de découvrir ce que Kurt faisait. C'était impossible que quelqu'un pense que Burt aimait Kevin. Il était plutôt catégorique à propos du fait qu'il ressentait l'exact opposé.

Kurt croisa les bras et s'éloigna de Finn et alla vers le salon, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du vieux fauteuil, et faisant face à son père.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il était un bon gamin et que tu l'aimais comme ton propre fils. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? »

Kurt rit à la question de son père tandis qu'il ignorait les regards curieux de sa famille autour de lui. « Je n'ai rien pris, papa. Je me rappelle de toi disant clairement ces mots. »

« Il le déteste, Kurt. » Kate prit la parole à ce moment, secouant la tête d'une façon très confuse. « Arrête juste. »

« Je le déteste. » confirma Burt.

« Ouch. » Blaine ferma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il disait ça, un faux air blessé sur le visage. « Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien. Ça fait un petit peu mal. »

Finn sortit son portable en 0.000843 secondes et alla à son application de messages.

_**Hahaha les gars devinez qui Kurt a amené à Lima – Finn **_

_**Qui ? – Puck **_

_**Blaine non ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Il ne voulait pas que je le voie. – Sam **_

_**Qui ça peut-être ? – Quinn **_

Kurt regarda son demi-frère parce qu'il savait que le garçon jasait. Il devrait vraiment avoir une conversation avec lui avant que toute sa vie ne soit sur un blog ou quelque chose comme ça.

Blaine sourit aux visages extrêmement choqués de Burt et Katelyn tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses boucles désordonnées. Il voulait rire parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi écarquillés avant mais il voulait vraiment leur faire un câlin aussi. Kurt sourit à la réaction de son père, faisant face à la porte comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, et la réaction de Kate qui était un mix de bonheur et d'extase et de "c'est quoi ce bordel".

« Peut-être que je suis celui qui a pris quelque chose, » dit Burt se retournant pour faire face à la télévision. « Parce que Kevin ressemble beaucoup trop à Blaine. »

Kurt sourit à son petit-ami avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains. Blaine avança dans le salon, lissant sa veste tandis qu'il souriait un peu plus. « Quand vous serez sobre, j'aimerai vraiment que fous me fassiez un câlin. »

Kate sauta du fauteuil faisant presque tomber son frère tandis qu'elle sautait dans les bras de Blaine, le serrant fortement comme s'il disparaitrait si elle le laissait partir. Elle avait l'air tellement différente maintenant, ses cheveux bruns coupés plus courts et avec une mèche, et elle était presque de la taille de Blaine, mais rien n'avait plus changé que ses câlins.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, souriant quand elle le serra encore plus contre elle.

Kurt se retourna vers Finn qui souriait à la scène. Il sourit aussi.

Après une minute, la jeune fille recula enfin pour regarder son ancien meilleur ami. Elle l'avait vraiment détesté parfois pour ne pas avoir gardé contact, mais pour une quelconque raison elle ne pouvait pas être énervée contre lui pour l'instant. Peut-être que c'était ce stupide sourire qu'il avait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas rester énervée contre lui si elle essayait, mais on aurait dit un rêve. Kurt avait mentionné un petit-ami, et puis Blaine entrait, pas Kevin. Elle s'était enfin habituée à Kevin après avoir souhaité pendant tellement longtemps que les Anderson ne soient pas partis. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit vrai.

Burt enterra enfin son énorme cas de déni et sortit du canapé, poussant gentiment sa fille pour qu'elle recule tandis qu'il posait une main ferme sur l'épaule de Blaine. Le bouclé lui sourit chaleureusement, fondant presque au contact.

« Regardes-toi, fiston. »

Blaine rit avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Ouais. »

Burt le tira dans le câlin le plus accueillant qu'il pouvait faire et c'était tout ce que Blaine imaginait que c'était, la façon, dont il imaginait, dont un père aimant étreindrait son fils, et il était plus qu'heureux que Kurt ait eu Burt en grandissant, malgré leurs différences. Il sentit deux petites tapes dans son dos de la part de l'homme et ça lui prit tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas pleurer à ce qu'il ressentait comme un retour au bercail.

Kurt regardait tandis que son cœur se gonflait. C'est comme ça aurait dû toujours être.

~oOo~

La famille passa l'heure suivante à rattraper le temps perdu avec Blaine. Il commençait en fait à former une petite relation avec Carole, même s'il se rappelait d'elle mais Finn ne les avaient jamais vraiment présenté quand il grandissait. Elle était vraiment gentille avec lui et aussi accueillante.

Kurt expliqua l'histoire de comment ils s'étaient vu à la soirée la vieille et Blaine expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé au début. Burt sourit au fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés parce qu'il n'aimait pas Kevin et profondément à l'intérieur de lui, il avait toujours su qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas était qu'Anthony n'était toujours pas fixé dans la vie de ses enfants, alors que Burt attendait de lui le contraire après le déménagement. Selon Blaine, Briana vivait en Californie avec son fiancé de l'école, ne voulant pas traiter avec l'homme, et Blaine restait à son dortoir pendant les vacances alors que les autres étudiants rentraient chez eux pour rendre visite à leurs familles. Kurt fronça les sourcils à ça, voulant encore plus tabasser Anthony maintenant que quand il était enfant.

Ils parlèrent de quand les Anderson étaient d'abord partis, Blaine admettant d'avoir mal fait à l'école et y allant à peine parfois. Blaine dit qu'Alice n'était pas trop contente de lui pour son comportement et il lui avait dit quelques trucs blessants, mais finalement il était passé par-dessus et ils avaient été capable de coexister. Kurt écoutait attentivement, essayant de tout imprégner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Alice était parti, et n'arrivait pas à croire que la relation de Blaine avec sa mère, qui avait vraiment été son rock, avait souffert à cause d'Anthony. Mais heureusement, l'étudiant aux yeux noisette dit que lui et sa mère n'avaient pas été exactement aussi proches qu'avant quand elle mourut, mais ils avaient une bonne relation.

Finn était heureux pour Briana et dit à Blaine qu'il rentrerait en contact avec elle pour rattraper. Il hocha la tête et dit qu'elle apprécierait ça. Puis, Finn prit son portable et prit une photo d'eux avec son bras autour de l'épaule de Blaine avant de l'envoyer à tout le monde et Kurt pût seulement lever les yeux au ciel.

Quand Burt découvrit que Blaine s'était absolument bourré et avait mis quelqu'un enceinte, il sembla très déçu. N'importe quoi aurait pût arriver, et il aurait pût finir dans un lit avec n'importe qui. Blaine hocha la tête, disant qu'il comprenait complètement et qu'il avait été stupidement bouleversé à cause de son père, mais rien de ce genre ne se reproduira parce que les choses étaient mieux maintenant. Il jeta un regard à Kurt avec un sourire et son petit-ami le lui rendit de tout cœur. Burt pût apprécier le fait que Blaine ne se dégonflait pas et ne fuyait pas, mais à la place décidait de bien faire pour la vie innocente qui allait bientôt arriver, que la mère soit ou pas complètement en crise. Lui et Carole promirent de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour aider, et Katelyn promit d'être la meilleure tante et marraine du monde.

En tout cas, tout le monde était extrêmement heureux que Blaine soit de retour dans leur vie, et même s'il vivait toujours à Columbus, ils lui avaient fait promettre de venir souvent. Kurt se demandait s'il pourrait faire de cette situation "vivait toujours à Columbus" une chose du passé, mais ils parleraient de ça plus tard. Faisant un câlin à tout le monde en guise d'au revoir, le couple sortit de la maison et alla dans la voiture de Kurt, revenant vers Springfield.

~oOo~

Après avoir trainé encore un peu chez Kurt, parlant pendant ce qui semblait des heures, et admettant le fait que Blaine dépasserait probablement le couvre-feu, le couple sortit enfin vers la Mustang du plus jeune.

Kurt l'embrassa doucement, souriant parce qu'il pouvait faire ça maintenant, et reculant pour regarder le sourire sur les lèvres de Blaine.

« Tu me manques déjà, » lui dit Kurt, posant une main sur la hanche de Blaine. L'étudiant hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je connais ce sentiment. »

« Tu dois emménager avec moi. »

Blaine rit tandis qu'il revenait encore vers le regard de Kurt. « Je _dois _emménager avec toi ? »

« Oui. » Kurt sourit. Il trouvait ça mignon que Blaine ait le besoin de répéter tout ce qu'il disait en ce moment.

« Je ne peux pas bébé. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Kurt, avançant pour s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture de Blaine et regardant attentivement l'étudiant aux yeux noisette. Blaine mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et haussa les épaules tandis qu'il jetait un regard au voisinage serein.

« Columbus est à une heure d'ici. Faire la navette tous les jours, plus essayer de travailler et de finir des devoirs, et étudier… »

« J'ai compris. » interrompit Kurt, baissant les yeux vers ses mains croisées. « Mais quand tu seras enfin libre, je vais très probablement sur la route. Quand est-ce que je vais te voir ? »

Blaine y pensa un moment, toujours détourné du regard de Kurt. C'était vrai, mais ils avaient besoin de prendre leur temps avec ça. Il n'était pas fan de se précipiter et de tout ruiner.

« On fera marcher ça. »

Kurt fit la moue et l'agrandit quand Blaine le regarda enfin. L'homme sourit et se rapprocha, embrassant Kurt au coin de la bouche. « Ne me fais pas ce regard, Kurt. »

« Tu fais comme si c'était beaucoup plus facile que ça semble être. »

Blaine posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Kurt et resta là. « Je ne sais pas. ça doit marcher. »

Kurt soupira et rapprocha Blaine autour de la taille, l'embrassant sur le côté de la tête. Ça devait être la personne la plus difficile du monde.

~oOo~

_**Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de ce job ? – Kurt**_

Kurt était allongé dans son lit solitaire, regardant le plafond. Il était à peu près trois heures du matin maintenant et pour une quelconque raison il était sûr que Blaine était debout, comme lui, pensant au week-end fou qu'ils venaient de partager. Ce fut confirmé quand Blaine ne perdit pas de temps à répondre.

_**Mon père n'a aucun problème pour me donner de l'argent mais je n'aime pas lui demander ça. C'est bien de faire par moi-même. –Blaine **_

Kurt lut le message plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

_**Et si je te dis que je veux prendre soin de toi ? –Kurt **_

_**Je te dirai que je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets. J'ai besoin d'être indépendant. –Blaine **_

_**Non. –Kurt **_

Kurt roula sur son lit en regardant son téléphone dans le noir. Blaine prenait un moment pour répondre.

_**On vient de nous mettre ensemble. Tu m'as terriblement manqué et j'aimerai recommencer mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu prennes soin de moi. –Blaine**_

_**Tu dépenses de l'argent en restant dans une chambre que tu pourrais économiser et tu as JC qui arrive… -Kurt **_

_**Lol nous ne l'appelons pas JC bébé. –Blaine **_

Kurt sourit.

_**Je veux juste que tu ais un endroit où rentrer, B. –Kurt **_

_**Tu penses que ce serait drôle d'aller chez Anthony pour Thanksgiving ou Noël ? –Kurt **_

_**Tu me fais mal au cœur, chéri. –Blaine **_

_**Tu sais que je fais attention pour que nous avancions. –Kurt **_

_**Alors laisse-moi m'exprimer franchement. Tu es de nouveau avec Blaine, il a trainé avec toi toute la journée, et tu ne pouvais le dire à personne putain ? –Puck **_

Kurt le supprima.

_**Je sais bébé. J'y penserai je suppose. –Blaine **_

Il sourit. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demander, supposait-il.

_**Bonne nuit, B. –Kurt **_

_**Bonne nuit. Xoxo. –Blaine **_

Kurt brancha son portable et se retourna pour plonger sa tête dans les oreillers.

_Je t'aime._

**A/N : Meri d'avoir lu ! S'il vous plait faites-moi savoir si ça convient à vos attentes ou pas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IWWHIW**

**A/N : Pas sûre de comment ou pourquoi, mais attention au smut. **

**Disco-claimer : Je ne possède pas Glee**

**T/N : Merci pour toutes vos reviews :D Elles m'aident vraiment à m'améliorer dans ma traduction, je sais que j'ai du mal à faire des phrases françaises donc j'ai essayé de mieux faire cette fois **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira )**

**Chapitre 4 **

« Allo ? » répondit Blaine d'une voix endormie tandis qu'il tenait le portable vers son oreille. Un bras protecteur s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se levait sur le lit et il sourit, se débattant pour se libérer.

« Comment vas-tu ? » répondit la voix profonde. Blaine bailla lourdement avant de répondre rapidement à son père.

« Bien. »

Il pouvait entendre l'homme grogner tandis qu'il hochait la tête. « Et Nadia ? » demanda Anthony.

Blaine ébouriffa ses boucles en regardant le réveil, se demandant pourquoi diable il appelait si tôt. Son père ne l'appelait jamais aussi tôt, voire n'appelait pas du tout. « Bien. Elle a un rendez-vous chez le docteur dans quelques heures. Je vais y aller avec elle. »

« Bien. » répondit rapidement Anthony.

Ça fit sourire Blaine tandis qu'il secouait la tête. _Bien. _La main autour de sa taille devint deux qui le rapprochèrent, et il ne se débattit plus, rapprochant son corps de la chaleur de l'homme.

« Bien, papa ? C'est quoi ça ? Tu m'appelles pour t'assurer que je serais un père aussi génial que toi ? »

Le sourire d'Anthony pût presque être entendu de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Je vérifiais juste que ça allait, Blaine. Au cas où tu rentrerais ce week-end, je serais à une conférence. »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres au sentiment de baisers légers courant le long de son dos. « Oh, non. Je ne rentre pas. »

Anthony toussa à ça. « Tu vas vraiment rester dans ce dortoir tout le week-end ? Je sais que tu n'es pas trop fan de moi, fils, mais tu dois vraiment passer au-dessus de toi-même »

Blaine rit à ça, bougeant sa main de ses cheveux décoiffés pour mettre son bras autour de ses genoux. « Je suis clairement celui qui doit passer au-dessus de moi, » dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Anthony, toujours incrédule que l'homme puisse être une aussi horrible personne. « De toute façon, » résuma-t-il, « Je ne reste pas à mon dortoir, papa. Je serais avec mon petit-ami. »

« Petit-ami ? » demanda Anthony incrédule, « Oh mon dieu, je pensais que Nadia t'avais fait dépasser ça. »

« Non, » répondit rapidement Blaine, ignorant la main courant le long de son abdomen du mieux qu'il pouvait, « Toujours gay. »

Kurt sourit, se mettant à genoux sur le lit pour l'embrasser. « Dis-lui que je dis bonjour. »

« Kurt dit bonjour, papa. »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté tandis que Blaine regardait son petit-ami chercher son t-shirt dans la chambre confortable. Il le trouva enfin du côté de son colocataire, dans le coin. La nuit dernière avait été plutôt fun.

« K-K-Kurt ? Kurt dit… Kurt dit bonjour ? »

Blaine sourit, éloignant le téléphone de son visage, « Il dit salut, bébé. »

Kurt rit, sachant que Blaine mentait complètement mais continua sa rechercher pour le jean beige qu'il avait porté. La chaine autour de son cou se balança quand il se pencha pour le ramasser, et Blaine prit le temps d'admirer Kurt avec seulement une paire de boxer faisant le tour de sa chambre en essayant de trouver ses vêtements. Comment la vie serait fabuleuse si ça arrivait plus de nuit qu'une.

« Bon, » dit Blaine dans le téléphone une fois qu'il eut réalisé que son père souffrait probablement d'une affection médicale, « Amuse-toi bien à ta conférence. »

Il raccrocha en secouant la tête. « Il est toujours un con. »

Kurt sourit et mit son jean moulant une jambe à la fois. Il boucla la ceinture autour de ses hanches, toujours aussi bas que d'habitude, avant d'arranger les manches de sa chemise. Blaine se tint sur ses coudes, regardant innocemment la poitrine pâle et le torse ferme de Kurt tandis qu'il passait son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. L'homme le vit le regarder et sourit.

« Tu n'as pas un cours auquel te préparer, au lieu de me mater. »

Blaine haussa les épaules tandis que son petit-ami avançait lentement vers le lit, ses bottes en mains. « Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Je vais juste rattraper du travail que je n'ai pas pu finir hier soir. »

Un sourire suffisant apparut sur les lèvres de Kurt tandis qu'il se remémorait la nuit précédente. « Je devrais m'excuser ? »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Non. Jamais. »

Kurt se sentit devenir dur juste au son de la voix de Blaine, mais il se calma, admettant qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes avec des responsabilités maintenant, pas juste des enfants qui pouvaient se faire plaisir à n'importe quel moment de la journée. « Je vais rentrer à la maison et me préparer pour cette réunion. On se voit après le rendez-vous ? »

Blaine se pencha pour rencontrer les lèvres de Kurt dans un baiser sensuel, un où Kurt ne montra aucune intention de rendre à son petit-ami sa lèvre inférieure. « Ouais, » il sourit, « on sera au restaurant. »

« OK, B. on se voit plus tard alors. »

Kurt l'embrassa encore, applaudissant intérieurement quand Blaine lui donna la permission et laissa sa langue entrer à l'intérieur, ravageant sa bouche dans un échange plein de besoin avant de reculer et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Blaine le regarda aller vers la porte et sortir avant de s'effondrer contre ses oreillers avec un sourire. Ses oreillers qui sentaient tellement comme Kurt.

Quelle nuit.

~oOo~

_La nuit précédente… _

« Mec, ouvre la porte. »

Blaine regarda dans la chambre depuis ses livres avec une grimace. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec tes pieds ? »

« Ton lit est plus proche de la porte, » dit Vincent son colocataire d'un ton exaspéré, « nous faisons ça tout le temps. »

On toqua encore et Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, jetant ses livres sur le côté et se levant. Ça avait été une longue journée de classe et une longue journée de travail. Il avait besoin de finir ces leçons et d'aller au lit. Mais d'abord, il devait se débarrasser de cette personne à la porte.

On toqua plus, et il grinça des dents. « J'arrive, enfin. »

Blaine coinça son stylo derrière son oreille tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte clairement choqué à la personne qu'il trouva devant.

Kurt sourit, jetant un regard dans la chambre par-dessus l'épaule et voyant tous les livres sur le lit de l'étudiant.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Blaine se laissa sourire maintenant, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que je ne pouvais pas arriver spontanément et voir mon petit-ami. » il sourit à Blaine, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Blaine laissa ses yeux errer sur le corps de l'homme tandis qu'il répondait, appréciant la veste Levis en jean par-dessus un t-shirt blanc à col en V et un jean moulant beige, avec des Doc Martens. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait possible pour Kurt de devenir plus sexy quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais apparemment il avait eu tort. « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas, mais mon colocataire et moi essayons de travailler donc- »

« Oh merde ! Tu es Kurt Hummel ! »

Kurt sourit, poussant Blaine sur le côté d'un air joueur et entrant dans la pièce sans être invité. Blaine regarda dans le couloir vide et secoua la tête avec un sourire, refermant la porte.

« Et oui. » Kurt sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux coiffés.

« Mec ! J'adore totalement BBR ! »

Kurt hocha visiblement la tête. Je veux dire qui n'aimerait pas. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le brun musclé et légèrement plus petit tendit la main, « Vincent, mais mes amis m'appellent Vinnie. Comment tu connais Blainey Blaine ? »

Kurt se retourna pour voir Blaine se tenant toujours à la porte avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Nous sommes allés un peu au lycée ensemble. Il était mon premier amour. Mon seul amour, honnêtement. »

Vinnie fut ébahi par l'histoire avant de presque rire. « Blaine ? Amoureux ? »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, allant s'asseoir sur son lit et continuer son travail.

« Il est un playboy de nos jours, hein ? » demanda Kurt.

Vinnie acquiesça avec un petit sourire. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est pas vrai. » dit le bouclé de vingt ans d'une voix ennuyée.

Kurt sourit après avoir réalisé qu'il regardait à quel point le t-shirt de Blaine était serré sur son corps et à quel point le short de basket que le jeune homme portait était bas sur ses hanches. La voix de Vinnie le ramena sur terre.

« Donc est-ce que vous deux êtes… »

« De nouveau ensemble ? » finit Kurt pour lui. L'italien-américain hocha la tête. « Oui, » dit Kurt avec un sourire, et Blaine sourit aussi tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers ses livres, « Et, » continua le rockeur « Je me demandais ce que je devrais faire pour que tu nous laisses un petit moment pour parler.

Vinnie sourit à "_parler_". Il sourit à une idée, se tournant vers sa table de nuit et fouillant dedans. « Là. Première démo de BBR. Signe-la pour moi et je suis parti. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil en baissant les yeux vers la boite de CD. « D'accord. »

Il prit un feutre du garçon et gribouilla sa signature sur la boite tandis que Vinnie allait prendre quelques affaires.

« Merci, Kurt ! »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le plus âgé hochait la tête avec un sourire suffisant, ne se sentant plus. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Je vais rester chez Johnny ce soir bro. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « A plus. »

Vinnie sortit rapidement par la porte et Kurt le suivit, la verrouillant derrière lui. Il jeta un regard à Blaine qui était apparemment perdu dans un de ses cahiers comme si l'étudiant faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Kurt avança vers le lit après avoir enlevé sa veste et défait ses bottes. Il prit quelques livres et s'assit, regardant le travail tandis qu'il prenait la parole.

« Donc, nous devons parler de toi qui emménages avec moi. »

Blaine posa un doigt sur la page pour tenir là où il en était tout en regardant son petit-ami d'un air sceptique. « Kurt, tu as sérieusement fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? Je suis épuisé et nous avons déjà parlé de ça. J'y penserais. Mon job était tellement fatigant aujourd'hui et j'ai encore un monceau de boulot à finir- »

« Arrêtes ton boulot, Blaine. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Bébé, je ne peux pas me permettre de- »

« Si, tu peux. » dit sincèrement Kurt, fermant les livres sur ses genoux et essayant d'attirer l'attention de son petit-ami.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Kurt soupira en regardant la pièce, essayant de penser à un moyen de faire comprendre à Blaine juste à quel point il voulait faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il ferma aussi le livre que Blaine lisait, ignorant le regard ennuyé qu'il reçut et repoussant les livres, « Je te laisserais revenir à ça. Pour l'instant, nous devons parler. »

Blaine se rassit sur le lit, se tournant pour faire face à Kurt. « Parle. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour emballer tes affaires ? »

« Oh mon dieu. » Blaine rit, secouant la tête. Kurt sourit tandis qu'il continuait.

« Sérieusement, bébé. C'est la seule façon dont on va réussir à se voir, et je ne vais pas encore te perdre pour une histoire de distance, ou d'ailleurs pour quelque chose tu continues à t'inquiéter de l'école mais tout ce dont tu as besoin est d'arrêter ton job je m'occuperais de tout. Tu auras plein de temps pour étudier. Et plein de temps pour d'autres choses… » Kurt se pencha et prit la main du plus jeune.

« D'autres choses ? » demanda curieusement Blaine.

Kurt se mordit les lèvres en voyant la couleur sombre dans les yeux dorés de Blaine. « Ouais. Je suis sérieux quand je dis que nous devrions recommencer là où nous nous sommes quittés. Tu peux venir à la maison, nous pouvons parler de ce qu'on n'a pas su, avancer… »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Si je dis non, tu voudras toujours faire fonctionner ça ? »

« Oui. » répondit Kurt sans aucun doute. Blaine lui sourit. « Ce serait inutilement dur, honnêtement, mais je travaillerai dur tous les jours pour que ça marche. La vie que je vivais sans toi n'était pas vraiment une vie, Blaine. C'est hors de question que tu t'en ailles. »

« Tu as l'air d'un psychopathe. »

Kurt sourit, se rapprochant des lèvres du plus jeune. « Tu sais à quel point je suis fou. »

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, Kurt se contrôlant pour montrer à Blaine juste à quel point ça avait de sens pour lui. Il prit son temps et le baiser resta doux et chaste, bien que plein de signification.

« C'est juste que ça fait trop longtemps, » il l'embrassa encore : cette fois plus profondément, et cette fois Blaine retomba contre le lit, « depuis que je t'ai eu. »

Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Kurt, essayant de déchiffrer ce que son petit-ami voulait dire quand il dit ces mots, et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'ait sa réponse. Kurt se mit au-dessus de lui, leur nez se touchant tandis qu'il s'installait entre les jambes de Blaine

« J'ai besoin d'être proche de toi, Blaine »

L'étudiant aux yeux noisette sentit un souffle chaud effleurer ses lèvres tandis que l'odeur de menthe et ce parfum familier de Kurt l'entourait. Il s'allongea contre ses oreillers et prit Kurt par la taille, le tenant en sécurité tandis que le plus âgé lui volait un autre baiser profond.

Blaine se retrouva à gémir tandis que Kurt suçait sa lèvre inférieure, et essaya de ne pas faire monter ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Kurt. Il n'était pas sûr du rythme qu'ils étaient supposés prendre, mais savait que si Kurt décidait de déchirer ses vêtements maintenant, il ne protesterait pas le moins du monde.

« Si tu ne veux pas ça, tu dois m'arrêter maintenant Blaine, » souffla Kurt dans son oreille, permettant à sa main de voyager le long du corps de son petit-ami. Il y avait tellement plus de définition maintenant dans sa poitrine, tout comme les muscles de son abdomen, et quand il rejoint le haut du short de Blaine, il l'entendit murmurer dans son oreille.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. S'il te plait. »

Kurt humidifia ses lèvres, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur à ces mots. Il l'embrassa encore, et encore, laissant Blaine faire tout le travail, et il amena sa main sous son short et sur le boxer de l'étudiant. Blaine gémit, ses hanches se soulevant à ce contact.

Kurt déglutit fortement, s'asseyant un peu et regardant Blaine succomber sous lui. « Je le pense vraiment. » dit-il sérieusement, caressant le renflement de Blaine à travers son boxer tout en se léchant les lèvres. Des souvenirs du goût de Blaine inondèrent ses sens et il réalisa que son membre suppliait du contact, se tendant contre son jean.

Blaine se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux, se pressant continuellement dans la main ferme de Kurt. C'était tellement bien, tellement familier, quand Kurt le touchait. Il avait besoin de tellement plus, mais Kurt ne semblait pas vouloir le lui donner. Ouvrant les yeux, Blaine trouva le rockeur qui le regardait d'un air affamé, avec des yeux gris assombris.

« S'il te plait, Kurt, » Blaine leva le bras et le rapprocha, se frottant contre la jambe de Kurt. Le plus âgé dû agripper les draps pour s'empêcher de se presser contre lui.

« Dis-moi que tu as des préservatifs, » murmura Kurt, et Blaine le tint fermement par les hanches avec un sourire.

« Ça fait un moment, bébé. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'en utiliser. »

Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière quand la jambe de Blaine le frotta à travers son jean. « Mon dieu, Blaine… et Vinnie ? »

« P-peut-être, » Blaine souleva encore ses hanches contre la jambe de Kurt, « mais- »

Kurt était déjà sorti du lit et allé du côté de Vincent, fouillant dans les tiroirs de la commode et regardant sous le matelas, dans les poches de jean, tout.

« Tu ne devrais pas les voler. » continua Blaine, bien que Kurt ne prête aucune attention à cette idée.

« Rien, » dit le rockeur, « merde. »

Blaine se contenta de sourire, malgré le fait qu'il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été durant des années, et regarda le plafond. Kurt se retourna pour le voir et jeta un regard au plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Rien, » Blaine souriant encore plus maintenant, se rasseyant sur le lit et prenant ses livres. « Mais puisque cette réunion sexuelle spontanée-limitée-coup d'un soir est finie, je suppose que je peux recommencer à étudier. »

Kurt haussa les épaules avec un sourire tandis qu'il regardait Blaine retourner à ses leçons. « Vas-y. Je vais rester ici cette nuit, okay ? Il se fait tard. »

Blaine sourit à la pensée de pouvoir encore partager un lit avec Kurt. « Bien sûr, chéri. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi. » dit Kurt tandis qu'il baissait son jean. La bouche de Blaine s'ouvrit d'un coup à ce qu'il vit, la peau laiteuse des cuisses de son petit-ami qu'il voulait couvrir de suçons, et le renflement dans son boxer qui laissait apparaitre une tache de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Kurt enleva son jean, les yeux fixés sur Blaine, qui était maintenant en train de se lécher ouvertement les lèvres, et prit son membre à travers les sous-vêtements avec un gémissement.

« _Merde. _Tu vois ce que tu me fais, B. »

Blaine le regardait avec des yeux pleins de luxure, regardant Kurt sourire, ramasser son jean et le jeter du côté de Blaine. « Je vais juste te laisser étudier pendant que je me détends un peu, » il alla vers le placard du garçon et en sortit un jogging OSU, l'enfilant et se posant sur le lit. Blaine lui faisait toujours ce regard qui disait clairement « enlève-le" mais Kurt prit seulement son portable et s'allongea sur les oreillers, aimant à quel point c'était facile de l'allumer. « Tes devoirs, bébé. »

L'homme aux yeux noisette déglutit en hochant la tête, se tournant vers ses livres. Kurt pouvait clairement voir Blaine essayer de se rajuster dans son short de basket et sourit. Même s'il voulait vraiment revoir le visage de Blaine quand il jouissait, le taquiner allait être plutôt amusant aussi. Surtout puisqu'il avait admis que le sexe avec d'autres gars craignait, et qu'il se laissait prendre seulement par Kurt. Il savait qu'il le ferait jouir tellement fort quand le temps viendrait. Peut-être que c'était arrivé pour une raison – ce truc _horrible _de ne pas avoir de préservatifs. C'était probablement trop tôt. Et ce n'était pas pour ça que Kurt était venu de toute façon. Il était vraiment venu pour parler mais merde la situation s'était retournée.

Son portable sonna tandis que Blaine était allongé sur les genoux de Kurt, lisant le texte que son professeur lui avait donné. Kurt sourit au nom inscrit sur l'écran puis répondit.

« Salut Quinnie. »

Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt et vit son stupide sourire puis revint à son livre. Il voulait aller à la salle de bain et se branler tellement fort après tout ce que l'homme lui avait fait traverser. Kurt était toujours un grand crétin.

« Ouais, je me suis arrêté chez Blaine. … Ouais… peut-être ce week-end. Puck devra peut-être aider avec l'_**emménagement**_… » annonça-t-il innocemment.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, mais rit aussi. Kurt n'allait pas abandonner cette histoire d'emménagement, apparemment.

« Oui, baby girl. Sois juste chez Sam et moi vers 10 heures. Il nous emmènera là-bas. »

La voix de Quinn pouvait légèrement être entendue de l'autre côté et Blaine sourit à son ton sensuel.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, sis. »

Kurt raccrocha et resta allongé un moment regardant silencieusement Blaine. Son petit-ami tourna la page, sortant son surligneur et repassant quelques trucs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Blaine fit glisser le surligneur jaune sur la page. « Un peu d'histoire sur la colonisation, parce qu'apparemment je n'ai pas assez vu ça au collège. »

Kurt sourit. « Tu n'avais pas à payer pour ç a au collège, donc peut-être que tu devrais te concentrer sur ça et arrêter d'essayer de me distraire avec du sexe, non ? »

Blaine ricana. C'était lui la distraction ? « S'il te plais tais-toi. »

Kurt s'assit et embrassa Blaine sur la joue avant de faire indiscrètement le tour de la chambre. Il prit d'abord la petite photo de l'échographie de JC et lui sourit, réalisant qu'il était juste aussi excité que Blaine pour l'arrivée du petit gars, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la télévision et la playstation du côté opposé de la pièce. Kurt alla là-bas pendant que les yeux de Blaine s'attardaient sur la photo encadrée qu'il venait de reposer, et regarda quelques boites de jeu vidéo.

« Alors toi et Vinnie avez _Marvel vs. Capcom 3 _? »

Blaine hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas perdre sa page. « Je n'ai pas joué depuis un moment. Vinnie n'est pas assez drôle à battre. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Quand est-ce que tu auras fini ton travail ? »

Blaine s'assit, acceptant le fait qu'aussi longtemps que Kurt sera là, il ne finirait rien, avant de réaliser que s'il emménageait avec l'homme ce serait comme ça tous les soirs. « Je ne vais apparemment pas finir ce que je devais ce soir, non Kurt ? »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas tout remettre au lendemain, bébé. C'est une mauvaise habitude. »

« La ferme, » Blaine posa ses livres par terre. « Tu es supposé m'aider à réussir à avoir mon diplôme à temps. A la place je suis assis là sans réussir à finir quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu as besoin d'être aussi dramatique, B ? »

« Oui. »

Kurt sourit, jetant une manette à son petit-ami et mettant le jeu dans la PlayStation. « Jouons à strip _Marvel vs. Capcom._ »

Blaine rit, s'allongeant sur le lit avec une jambe pliée. Kurt se lécha les lèvres au positionnement avant de se retourner vers l'écran. « Tu es partant ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres. « Ouais. Je suis partant. »

« Bien, » Kurt alla jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant avec son corps faisant face à Blaine. « Le premier nu emménage chez moi samedi. »

Blaine rit, secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. « Tu es bizarre, Kurt. »

« Okay, » il choisit trois personnages, « Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il est hors de question que je perde. »

Blaine choisit aussi ses personnages, « Nous verrons ça. »

Après le premier round, Blaine avait fait enlever son t-shirt à Kurt qui fit une grimace. Il sourit, regardant le corps mince et la peau douce, avant de poser les yeux sur la chaine autour d son cou. Elle arborait toujours l'anneau. Ça fit bondir son cœur.

« Tu as eu de la chance, » dit rapidement Kurt, clignant de l'œil quand il croisa le regard de Blaine. « 2ème round, sexy. Allons-y. »

Blaine hocha la tête, éloignant ses yeux de Kurt, puis vers la poitrine de l'homme, et regarda la télévision. « Tu veux reprendre les mêmes gars et te faire encore massacrer ? »

« Je vais prendre les mêmes gars, mais je ne vais pas perdre. Je te le promets. »

Blaine sourit, prenant des nouveaux personnages pour battre ceux de son petit-ami. Ils choisirent une scène et s'assirent confortablement sur le lit, se préparant à rejouer.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop froid là. » taquina Blaine tandis que son Spiderman battait le Dante de Kurt. Kurt sourit.

« Ça va. Tu devrais moins t'inquiéter pour moi et plus à comment tu te fais massacrer dans ce jeu, tu ne penses pas ? »

Après quelques minutes, Kurt souriait parce qu'il était victorieux. Il dit à Blaine que les chaussettes ne comptaient pas tandis qu'il ordonnait à l'homme d'enlever son t-shirt. Blaine haussa les épaules en enlevant ses chaussettes avant de se lever et d'enlever son t-shirt comme une sorte de modèle d'Abercrombie. Kurt s'allongea sur le lit en regardant tout le temps, ses yeux scannant les épaules larges et bronzées de Blaine et les lignes de ses muscles.

Blaine se rassît, se penchant pour voler à Kurt un baiser inattendu mais totalement hot tandis que sa langue avançait dans la bouche du plus âgé, vraiment profondément. Il recula alors que Kurt commençait à la sucer et regarda de nouveau l'écran , choisissant de nouveaux personnages.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda Kurt, baissant les yeux juste pour voir à quel point le baiser l'avait durci.

Le sourcil de Blaine se haussa. « Je ne peux pas embrasser mon petit-ami juste parce que j'en ai envie ? »

Kurt hocha la tête, « Ou - Ouais, je veux dire b-bien sûr, tu peux. »

« Je voulais juste t'embrasser et te demander pardon pour ce que tu vas recevoir comme défaite. »

Kurt rit. « On verra ça. »

Ils virent ça. Kurt enleva le jogging OSU de Blaine une jambe à la fois. Il leva les yeux au ciel au sourire suffisant de son petit-ami, suivi par son léchage de lèvre quand il remarqua le renflement toujours présent dans le boxer de Kurt.

« Dernier round. » Blaine sourit. « Ensuite tu seras nu et emménagera dans ton appartement samedi. Peu importe comment ça marche. »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il se rasseyait sur le lit et tirait Blaine sur ses genoux. Sa poitrine était tout contre le dos de Blaine tandis qu'il déposait des baisers tentants sur la nuque de l'étudiant, mordillant doucement. Le souffle de Blaine était lourd tandis qu'il oubliait complètement le jeu.

« Prends tes joueurs, B. » murmura Kurt d'un niveau légèrement plus bas qu'habituellement, sa langue taquinant l'oreille de Blaine.

« K. » dit-il. Il devint plus dur quand Kurt bougea ses hanches un peu, et Blaine pût sentir à quel point l'homme derrière lui était dur.

Ils recommencèrent à jouer. Kurt avait ses bras enroulés autour du corps de Blaine tandis qu'il appuyait rapidement sur les boutons de sa manette, rapprochant Blaine et se frottant contre ses fesses pendant qu'il jouait. Blaine essayait de prêter attention à son personnage à l'écran mais il ne pouvait pas. Kurt l'excitait comme un fou.

Le plus âgé frottait son membre contre les fesses de Blaine avec un rythme rapide et plein de besoin. Avant que Blaine ne le sache, il faisait de même contre Kurt avec des coups rythmés tandis que le plus âgé défaisait les ficelles de son short.

Blaine remarqua qu'il avait perdu quand il laissa son short tomber par terre. Il se rassit sur les genoux de Kurt, et Kurt se frotta encore plus fort contre Blaine maintenant, content pour le tissu fin de son boxer provoquant une meilleure friction. Le son de leurs corps glissant l'un contre l'autre pénétra dans la chambre. Kurt posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, et Blaine rejeta sa tête en arrière, la laissant tomber contre l'épaule de Kurt pendant que le rockeur suçait fortement son cou.

Les mains de Kurt se faufilèrent par la bordure du boxer de l'étudiant et commença à le branler sans avertissements. Quand Blaine se pressa contre le contact et bougea ses fesses contre la queue de Kurt, les deux hommes commencèrent à gémir pour plus.

Kurt devait arrêter, étant d'accord avec le fait qu'il allait jouir bien trop vite. Ça faisait trop longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient fait ça, et plutôt longtemps depuis qu'il avait en fait été avec quelqu'un, malgré les quelques branlettes et fellations qu'il avait reçues durant son passage à l'université qui ne comptaient pas tellement. Il était bourré et ne ressentait absolument rien pour aucun de ces gars.

« Encore un round. » murmura Kurt, donnant au membre de Blaine encore une caresse avant de le sortir de son boxer. Reprenant sa manette, il s'appuya sur ses coudes et stoppa les hanches de Blaine avec une main. Il regarda Blaine assis sur lui, disant au garçon de prendre aussi sa manette.

Blaine hocha la tête, la ramassant et essayant de combattre le désir de se presser contre Kurt. Il pouvait senti à quel point son membre était dur entre ses fesses et voulait terriblement le chevaucher.

Ils choisirent les mêmes personnages juste parce que tous deux étaient pressés d'en finir avec ça. Blaine essayait de jouer quelque chose qui valait la peine, mais tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était l'érection de Kurt et comment elle pulsait sous lui pendant que Kurt essayait de ne pas bouger. Il perdait encore, et décida de ne même pas finir le round.

Il jeta sa manette par terre, se leva, et enleva son boxer. Kurt déglutit fortement en regardant, humidifiant ses lèvres au corps nu de Blaine et son érection, à quel point il avait grandi pendant ces années. Il n'y aucun moyen pour que le rockeur puisse résister une fois que les mains de Blaine passèrent dans ses cheveux et le rapprochait de son membre.

Ils n'allaient pas finir le jeu.

Kurt ne perdit pas de temps à prendre Blaine dans sa bouche et l'homme rejeta sa tête en arrière, prenant les épaules de Kurt comme support.

« Putain de meeerde… » Il avança dans la chaleur humide et le plus âgé sourit à comment les jambes de Blaine tremblaient. Il creusa sa bouche et alla plus loin, fermant les yeux au sentiment du plus jeune heurtant le fond de sa gorge encore et encore.

Blaine avait un goût délicieux. Il avait le même goût qu'avant, et son liquide pré-éjaculatoire était toujours aussi doux et ça fit se demander Kurt comment il n'était pas devenu fou après l'avoir perdu. La plus jeune gémissait maintenant, incroyablement dur entre les lèvres de Kurt, allant plus loin tandis qu'il baisait la bouche de Kurt. Le plus âgé recula avec un pop pour se déshabiller.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et vit Kurt se glisser hors de son boxer et se caresser quelques fois avant de l'attraper. Le corps de Blaine heurta le matelas avec un bruit sourd ses mains allant autour du cou de Kurt tandis que le rockeur connectait leurs lèvres dans un baiser dévergondé, suçant sa langue tandis qu'il alignait parfaitement son membre contre celui de Blaine.

Ils bougèrent tous les deux, le bras de Blaine s'enroulant autour du corps de son petit-ami tandis que l'autre se penchait et éteignait la lampe. Ses orteils se contractèrent dans les draps une fois que Kurt se soit installé entre ses jambes et frotta leurs érections ensemble, parti trop loin pour ralentir et faire durer. Les mains de son petit-ami étaient sur ses fesses, les rapprochant le plus possible. La salive toujours sur le membre de Blaine mélangée avec leurs liquides pré-éjaculatoire semblaient génial tandis qu'ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre, Kurt écartant les jambes de Blaine et frottant sa virilité contre celle de Blaine.

« Je ne vais pas durer, Kurt, » souffla Blaine entre deux gémissements, « _merde,_ » Il inspira rapidement, « Tu es tellement bon putain, bébé… »

Kurt grogna dans son oreille avant de connecter leurs bouches dans un baiser insatiable qui était oh tellement familier. Son piercing à la langue massa la bouche de son petit-ami de la même façon qu'avant. Les doigts de Blaine s'enfonçaient dans le bas du dos de Kurt tandis que son autre main caressait une de ses fesses, gémissant dans la bouche de Kurt et rencontrant chacun de ses mouvements.

« J'ai tellement hâte d'être de nouveau à l'intérieur de toi, B. » ronronna Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine. Il accéléra ses mouvements, leurs queues se frottant l'une contre l'autre, la peau rougissant et haletant fortement, les jambes de Blaine s'emmêlant avec les siennes. Il pouvait seulement sentir le cœur de Blaine batte contre le sien tandis que leurs poitrines se touchaient. Blaine commença à sucer son lobe d'oreille, murmurant à quel point il voulait sentir Kurt, tandis que sa main errait sans but le long de son dos.

Les poils de sur le corps de Kurt se hérissèrent et il sentit la chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre. Ça, mélangé avec Blaine qui gémissait son nom dans son oreille, et la friction parfaite autour de son membre le fit venir plus fort que jamais d'après ses souvenirs. Il laissa le nom de Blaine se glisser hors de ses lèvres tandis que le plus jeune continuait de se presser contre lui, serrant fortement son cul tandis qu'il rejoignait aussi l'orgasme, les deux tremblent d'extase l'un contre l'autre.

« Blaine… » murmura Kurt, s'effondrant sur lui. Le plus jeune resta immobile, incapable de bouger tandis qu'il répondait.

« Ou-oui ? » fut ce qu'il demanda. Kurt l'embrassa paresseusement, leurs langues bougeant ensemble langoureusement dans leur brouillard post-orgasmique.

« Tu m'as manqué, B. »

Blaine fit un petit sourire tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kurt. Trop… beaucoup trop bébé. »

Les mains de Blaine se posèrent en bas du dos de Kurt tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, ses respirations s'égalisant. Kurt sourit au-dessus de lui.

« Nous devrions prendre une douche. »

Blaine sourit. « On est obligé ? »

Kurt s'assit d'un air fatigué, et alluma la lampe, regardant la semence sur leurs deux corps. « Nous devrions probablement faire ça. »

Blaine regarda entre eux deux et rit. « Très bien. »

~oOo~

« Okay, maman et papa, » Le docteur Ying sourit aux deux, ne remarquant pas l'air inconfortable de Nadia, « tout a l'air bien avec notre petit gars là. »

Blaine sourit, serrant la main de la jeune femme et levant les yeux vers l'écran. Le docteur le montra du doigt tandis qu'il bougeait l'appareil sur le ventre de Nadia.

« Vous voyez que ses mains et ses pieds sont complètement développés, ce qui veut dire que vous devez probablement le sentir bouger maintenant, » Le docteur Ying sourit et les regarda. Blaine sourit à la mère de son fils et Nadia se força à faire de même en hochant la tête.

« Ouais, il bougea surtout beaucoup le soir. »

« Il respire tout seul maintenant et vous allez le sentir donner des coups de pieds, et même avoir le hoquet de temps en temps. Ne soyez pas inquiète parce que toutes ces choses sont parfaites. Il grandit et ce sont des signes géniaux. »

Blaine sourit à son fils sur l'écran, regardant sa petite main attraper le cordon ombilical. « Wow. »

Le docteur Ying gloussa légèrement à l'enthousiasme de l'homme. « Papa est excité. J'ai hâte de vous voir quand le petit gars sera là. »

Le docteur alla à son bureau tandis que Blaine se tournait vers Nadia, priant pour qu'elle soit d'une façon ou d'une autre plus excitée après avoir tout vu et entendu. Elle avait seulement l'air encore plus effrayée, et Blaine déglutit, ne comprenant pas comment elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui.

« Bon, continuer de prendre votre fer, tout se passe parfaitement bien, Mlle. Trump. » Il arracha une page de son carnet de prescription et la tendit à Blaine. « Assurez-vous de remplir ça. Un chaque matin. »

Blaine le remercia et aida Nadia à se lever, les deux avançant vers la porte.

A l'extérieur, Blaine lui jeta un regard pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le restaurant où ils allaient retrouver Kurt. Nadia le regarda avec un doux sourire.

« Tu es heureux, » dit-elle. Blaine hocha la tête.

« J'ai hâte de le voir. Plus que trois mois et demi. »

Elle agrippa sa main plus fort tandis qu'ils marchaient, essayant de ne pas penser à ça. « Donc on est toujours okay pour rencontrer Don Juan ? »

Blaine rit légèrement tandis qu'elle bougeait ses sourcils de façon suggestive. « Oui. Il est excité de te rencontrer. »

« Bien, » dit doucement la brunette, regardant au loin. « Parce que j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose de très important. »


	5. Chapter 5

**IWWHIW**

**A/N : Hey. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas vous ennuyer. **

**Donc désolé s'il y a des erreurs :( Je ne peux plus regarder cet écran sans dormir. **

**Chapitre 5 **

« Donc que vous est-il arrivé les gars ? Quand mon fils était au lycée, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler de vous tous. BBR par ça, BBR par là… » le plus âgé sourit tandis qu'il reposait sa tasse de thé sur le bureau en bois. « Ensuite c'est comme si vous aviez disparu de la surface de la terre. »

Kurt sourit avant de jeter un regard à Quinn. Elle avait elle aussi l'air amusée.

« J'ai vu le concert samedi. C'était plutôt génial. Donc que s'est-il passé ? »

Puck et Finn se rassirent contre le sofa moelleux tandis qu'ils écoutaient Kurt répondre. Cette réunion semblait un peu… inutile… pour parler gentiment. BBR ne prenait jamais de raccourcis, mais maintenant, Sam avait organisé cette réunion et ils étaient là avec un producteur de seconde classe.

« Et bien, » dit Kurt, « nous avions fini le lycée et nous sommes séparés pendant quelques années. Certains d'entre nous sont allé à la fac dans un autre Etat, moi y compris, et je dois admettre que mon éducation l'a beaucoup emporté sur la musique. Heureusement, mes amis ont soutenu ça. »

L'homme eut l'air intrigué tandis que Kurt résumait.

« Maintenant nous sommes tous de retour et concentrés sur ce que nous avons besoin de faire. » le groupe hocha la tête en accord.

« Hmm… » marmonna l'homme, sirotant une fois de plus son thé. « Donc que se passe-t-il si vous trouvez encore quelque chose de plus important que la musique, Kurt ? C'est un gros investissement. L'argent vient en premier. »

Kurt regarda autour de lui pour observer les visages de ses amis et coéquipiers. Puck et Finn semblaient inintéressés, comme depuis le début de la matinée. Quinn et Sam semblaient être concentrés sur le désir de discuter de choses plus importantes que ça.

« Si ça arrive, nous en parlerons. Je suis désolé si vous n'aimez pas ça monsieur, mais il ya a des choses dans ma vie que je vais faire passer avant ma carrière. Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour mes amis. »

« Exact, » intervint Quinn. « La musique est importante pour nous tous, oui, et nous faisons ça depuis des années, mais il y a d'autres facteurs dans nos vies, monsieur- »

« Ce qu'ils essayent de dire est que nous avons d'autres aspects à considérer, bien sûr, » Sam sourit, faisant un regard sérieux à ses amis, « mais notre carrière musicale est définitivement une de nos priorités. »

L'homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Okay, » dit-il enfin, notant le regard partagé entre Sam et Kurt, « comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, mon amis vont être à votre prochain show, et si vous tenez vos promesses, ils seront prêts à vous signer un contrat à Chicago. Ils n'y a plus que trois semaines avant l'évènement Black Smash. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez si je fais quelque chose que je vais regretter ? »

Kurt leva des yeux curieux vers lui, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Dans quel sens, monsieur ? »

L'homme s'avança, croisant les mains sur son bureau. Il regardait droit dans les yeux bleus de Kurt, bien qu'il posait la question à tous ceux présent. « Allez-vous abandonner après que j'ai agité ma baguette magique pour réaliser vos rêves ? »

Kurt se rassit dans son siège après que des pensées de Blaine et JC aient envahi son esprit, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait pensé à ce qui était vraiment important pour lui dernièrement. Sam remarqua son hésitation et lui tapa rudement l'épaule, se retournant pour répondre au nom de BBR.

« Vous n'allez pas le regretter, M. Reid. BBR est plus que prêt pour ça. Nous sommes adultes maintenant, et avec l'âge adulte sont venus la sagesse et le professionnalisme. C'est ce que nous voulons depuis que nous sommes enfants. »

M. Reid. Sourit à la réponse avant de jeter un regard à Kurt. Kurt prit une profonde respiration et hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il était complètement d'accord, peu importe à quel point il pensait qu'il appliquerait cela très peu à sa vie.

« Très bien, » il sourit, ajustant sa cravate, « Soyez prêts pour votre prochain show. »

~oOo~

Kurt sortit du bâtiment, sortant rapidement ses clefs. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était en retard pour son déjeuner avec Blaine et Nadia. Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à son véhicule, Sam avait courut pour le rattraper.

« Hey, hey… où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? »

Kurt ralentit et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je vais déjeuner avec Blaine. » répondit-il rapidement, remarquant le reste de BBR s'approchant lentement.

« Oh, » Sam sourit en hochant la tête. « Donc tu passe la nuit avec lui et te précipite pour déjeuner avec lui… quand est-ce qu'on est supposé répéter ? »

« Ça fait longtemps, Sammy, » interrompit Puck, « relax. On est bon. »

Kurt regarda bizarrement son meilleur ami. « Si tu as un problème avec le fait que moi et Blaine nous revoyons tu dois dire quelque chose maintenant, parce qu'il emménage ce week-end- »

« Je suis content qu'il emménage et je suis heureux que vous deux fassiez fonctionner les choses, mais tout ce je demande Kurt est que tu n'oublies pas vers quoi nous travaillons depuis que nous sommes pré-adolescents. C'est tout. »

Quinn sentit que Kurt était à quelques secondes de rentre le sujet encore plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà, donc elle interrompit pour retourner la situation. « Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ce soir ? Je sais que le jeudi n'est pas forcément un jour pratique mais peu importe, non ? »

Kurt changea son attention de Sam vers la blonde qu'il adorait. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi non, » il sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue. « Mais je suis en retard donc je vous verrais plus tard. »

Le groupe se tint là et le regarda démarrer. Sam secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce dur travail fait en vain.

« Mec, ça va ? » demanda Finn, remarquant l'air du manager. Sam déverrouilla la porte de sa Denali et hocha la tête.

« Génial. »

~oOo~

Sur le chemin du restaurant, Kurt entendit la pub qu'il écoutait à la radio promouvoir la prochaine performance de BBR. C'était un sentiment génial, sachant tout ce que lui et ses amis avaient fait ensemble. Les gens leur donnaient la reconnaissance qu'ils méritaient. Et maintenant ils n'étaient qu'à quelques semaines de vivre leur rêve. Ça, avec le fait qu'il avait de nouveau Blaine dans sa vie – le fait qu'il pouvait lui téléphoner et entendre sa voix, ou embrasser ses lèvres à n'importe quel moment… c'était parfait. Peut-être que c'était mal que Kurt s'attende à ce que tout ça lui soit arraché, mais il ne pouvait pas se blâmer. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver cette fois.

Le restaurant était un endroit très agréable pas loin du campus de l'OSU. Kurt sortit de sa voiture et jeta un regard au voisinage animé avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelques hommes d'affaire en pause et ce qui semblait être des étudiants de fac sortis pour déjeuner, peut-être un professeur ici ou là. Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Kurt pour repérer Blaine au fond du restaurant, regardant son portable et tapotant dessus furieusement. Il était seul cependant, ce que Kurt trouva bizarre.

~oOo~

Nathan venait d'arriver pour son service en tant que serveur. Bien sûr, il adorerait avoir la vie d'un étudiant de fac où il pourrait se concentre sur le travail scolaire et ne pas avoir à équilibrer tellement de choses en une fois, mais avec son père qui investissait apparemment dans tout le monde sauf lui, c'est ce qu'il se passait pour lui.

Il travaillait au restaurant depuis quelques mois, et pas une fois il n'avait vu Blaine entrer. Il avait vu Nadia, mais jamais le bouclé. Aujourd'hui cependant, Blaine était à une table dans la zone que Nathan devait servir, et étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait dû annuler leur rendez-vous samedi soir, Nathan pensait que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer de recommencer. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et avec de bonnes raisons. Mais dès qu'il avait commencé à marcher dans la direction de la table de Blaine, un autre gars était là, et ils s'embrassaient, et Blaine semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda une de ses collègues. Nathan se reprit rapidement, tournant son attention de l'arrière de la tête du gars, vers une Blaine souriant, et vers la jeune fille à côté de lui.

« Oh-ouais-je-je vais bien, » mentit-il avec un sourire. « Je vais super bien. »

~oOo~

Kurt caressa le menton de Blaine quand il arriva à la table, distrayant le jeune homme de son téléphone, et lui volant un doux baiser. Il pût sentir son petit-ami sourire et fit de même avant de reculer pour prendre un siège.

« Salut toi, » dit-il avec un sourire, se rapprochant de Blaine. Blaine posa son portable sur la table et sourit en retour, et Kurt réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué être avec Blaine, le vois sourire, lui parler, le toucher – tout ça.

« Salut chéri. Tu vas probablement dire que je suis ridicule mais tu m'as manqué. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, « Non. Je ne vais pas du tout dire ça, en fait. »

« Comment s'est passé la réunion ? »

Kurt prit un moment pour y penser. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles il avait besoin de penser concernant sa vie semblait-il. « C'était pas mal. Nous parlerons de ça à la maison. »

Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir un sourire stupide après avoir entendu le mot "maison", mais Blaine hocha la tête, croisant le regard de Kurt. « Okay. »

« Donc, » Kurt se rassit bien dans son siège, regardant le serveur passer devant lui avec quelques boissons, « comment s'est passée la visite chez le docteur, et où est Nadia ? »

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina à la pensée de la visite. « Elle est allée au toilettes, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Bryan détruisant sa vessie »

Kurt rit. « Ce petit lascar de JC. »

La façon dont Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre le fit rire encore plus. « La vérification était géniale. On l'a vu bouger et il grandit parfaitement a dit le docteur Ying. » Kurt sourit tandis que son petit-ami continuait. « Nadia a mentionné sur le chemin qu'elle avait besoin de nous parler. Et elle ne semblait pas du tout heureuse, peu importe ce que le docteur nous a dit, ou comment j'ai essayé de l'encourager… elle est juste malheureuse. »

Kurt se pencha par-dessus la table pour prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne, caressant délicatement ses phalanges avec le bout de son pouce. « Elle va changer d'avis. »

« J'espère. » marmonna doucement Blaine.

Kurt considéra de changer de sujet de conversation pour quelque chose d'un peu plus léger pour améliorer l'atmosphère. Son esprit s'arrêta enfin sur ses amis passant ce soir-là, donc il a choisi ça.

« J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'ils pourraient te voir ce soir. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ? »

Blaine y pensa un moment, se rappelant à quel point il était en retard dans son travail. « Je me suis terriblement relâché tu sais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Kurt sourit, « Je m'assurerais que tu auras tout fini avant que je ne les laisse te distraire. Okay ? »

Blaine lui fit un regard qui disait qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout, et Kurt leva seulement les yeux au ciel.

« Donc si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit. Je te déposerais à temps pour les cours du matin. »

Blaine semblait toujours suspicieux, et Kurt rit seulement, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Je suis sérieux, B. »

Nadia approcha les deux hommes avec un sourire, juste quand Blaine répondait au baiser. Kurt était sexy sur les posters et les blogs mais il était _vraiment _super sexy en personne. Elle se racla la gorge et secoua la tête quand ils levèrent tous les deux des yeux surpris.

« Je ne veux pas interrompre, mais BJ se tient probablement les deux mains sur les yeux maintenant. »

Kurt s'adossa contre sa chaise et sourit à la jeune fille bronzée s'asseyant devant lui. il pouvait dire honnêtement qu'elle était magnifique, des cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux noisette brillants, un sourire éblouissant et un grain de beauté sur la joue gauche. Il prit sa main lorsqu'elle la tendit et parla, » BJ comme dans Blaine Junior ? »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, reprêtant attention à son portable. Nathan regarda d'un air curieux Nadia et Kurt se serrer la main tandis qu'il se motivait pour avancer. Il avait passé les dernières minutes à se demander s'il pouvait ou pas échanger une table avec sa collègue juste pour s'épargner l'embarras.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Nadia, un sourire aux lèvres, « c'est comme ça que je l'appelle. »

Kurt commença à rire, jetant un regard à Blaine, puis à Nadia. « BJ. »

« Vous deux êtes horrible, » dit-elle avec un rire. « Je suis Nadia Trump. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Kurt. J'adore BBR. »

« Merci ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'ai entendu de merveilleuses choses. »

Blaine se leva avant que Nathan ne puisse arriver et fit un signe dans la direction des toilettes. « Vous n'avez qu'à discuter. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête, le regardant s'éloigner avant de se retourner pour se faire face.

« Donc Vinnie m'a dit que tu l'avais mis dehors hier soir. »

Kurt sourit. « Wow. On entre direct dans le sujet, hein ? »

« Je demande juste, » la jeune fille sourit aussi. « Je… Blaine semble être beaucoup plus heureux depuis quelques jours. Je le connais depuis notre 1ère année et c'est nouveau, tu sais ? Les sourires, cette lueur dans ses yeux. C'est bon de voir ça. »

Kurt hocha la tête, ressentant une vague de fierté sachant qu'il était responsable de ce changement chez Blaine. Mais encore, il ne pouvait pas nier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir probablement quelque chose à voir la façon dont il s'était morfondu avant ça. Elle reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse se blâmer plus longtemps.

« En 1ère année, il venait de perdre sa mère, et c'était dur. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il allait juste en classe et dans sa chambre. En 2ème année, il est un peu plus sorti. Je l'ai vu à des soirées, et nous partagions quelques cours de plus ensemble – même spécialité et tout. Nous sommes devenus des confidents l'un pour l'autre en parlant de nos problèmes. Il m'a tout dit de toi, » elle sourit, et Kurt écouta attentivement, « et comment il sentait qu'il ne serait bien avec personne, ignorant que je disais que c'était une relation de sept mois au lycée, il y aurait mieux ici. il avait raison apparemment. » Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine avait raison. Ils étaient plus que ça. « Ensuite… c'est arrivé vers la fin de notre semestre. Nous étions bourrés, il était blessé, j'étais stupide, maintenant nous allons être parents. »

« Tu sais que ça va être parfait, » dit Kurt en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. « Ça le sera. Blaine a un système de soutien énorme, malgré que son père soit un connard. BBR l'adore et ma famille l'adore.

Le sourire de Nadia semblait triste, mais il était large à ces mots. « C'est exactement ce que j'espérais que tu dirais. J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, Kurt. » l'homme se rapprocha et l'écouta avec toute son attention.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Est-ce qye tu vas être quelqu'un de permanent dans la vie de Blaine ? Honnêtement. »

« Honnêtement oui. Je suis là pour de bon. Pour toi si tu as besoin de moi, et pour JC et lui. »

« JC ? »

« BJ. » il sourit. La jeune fille rit.

« Je demande parce que vous semblez avoir sauté rapidement dans votre relation et, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu seras là… »

Ilse demandait sérieusement où Nadia voulait en venir. « Je serais là. Tu n'auras plus à me demander ça. »

« Je veux ton nom sur le certificat de naissance, Kurt. »

Kurt, pris au dépourvu par la déclaration fit un regard confus à la jeune fille, allant parfaitement avec ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est même légal ? »

« Je veux que Blaine ait la garde complète. Il va peut-être me détester pour ça, mais… Je ne juste peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et BJ sera tellement mieux avec Blaine et avec toi, parce que je crois que tu aimes assez Blaine pour lui donner ce dont il a besoin, et je sais que tu vas aimer et chérir ce bébé de la même façon. »

« Tu ne penses pas que tu vas finir par le regretter ? » demanda sincèrement Kurt.

Nadia se plongea dans les yeux bleus et secoua la tête. « Je ne te le donne pas pour m'enfuir après. Je prévois de le voir de temps en temps. C'est juste que je sais que si je le garde je finirais par lui en vouloir. Il est impossible que je puisse maintenir les cours que j'ai et que j'accomplisse les obligations de ma bourse en essayant d'élever un enfant. BJ mérite tellement mieux que ça. Blaine veut lui donner ça. J'espère que tu veux qu'il ait le meilleur ? »

« Oui. Je ne comprends juste pas… même si j'adorerai être dans sa vie, tu dois comprendre qu'il va aussi avoir besoin de toi. »

Nadia leva les yeux pour voir Blaine arrivant à leur table avec un large sourire.

« Hey. Donc quoi de neuf ? »

Kurt regarda silencieusement Nadia, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle lui jeta un regard, et après avoir compris qu'il n'allait pas parler, elle se retourna vers un Blaine nerveux avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je donnais juste des détails à Kurt sur ce dont je voulais vous parler. »

Blaine savait en regardant la tête de Kurt qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ça leur prenait trop longtemps pour lui donner une réponse. Blaine regarda Kurt baisser les yeux vers la table et Nadia prendre une profonde respiration, et enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais alors le serveur arriva et donna quelques menus.

« Salut Blaine, Nadia. »

Les deux concernés, et Kurt, prêtèrent attention à Nathan qui se tenait devant eux.

_Merde, _se dit Blaine. _Pas maintenant. _

« Nathan ! » dit Nadia avec un sourire. « Hey ! Oh bien tu es en service. Tu connais ma commande. »

« C'est vrai, » il sourit. « Mais vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

« Ouais, mais nous avions un rendez-vous chez le médecin aujourd'hui- »

« Kurt Hummel ? » interrompit Nathan avec un air choqué. Kurt Hummel ? C'était celui qui avait embrassé Blaine après être entré ?

Kurt leva les yeux de son menu avec un sourire et Blaine se rassit dans son siège, attendant que ça devienne gênant.

« C'est moi. Salut. »

« Hey. »

« Nathan Reid, » Nadia décida de faire les présentations puisque Blaine ne semblait pas tellement intéressé pour le moment, « est notre camarade de classe. »

« Nathan ? » répéta Kurt, essayant de se rappeler du nom. « Oh ! » il sourit à Blaine, qui le regardait. « Nathan, c'est génial de te rencontrer. Je suis Kurt… le petit-ami de Blaine. »

« Bébé, » avertit Blaine.

« Petit-ami ? » répéta Nathan. « Oh… je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un. »

« On vient de se remettre ensemble- »

« Mais nous sommes ensemble. » dit Kurt avec fermeté, s'assurant que l'autre homme ait entendu clairement. Blaine lui donna un coup de pied sous la table mais Kurt ne recula pas, croisant le regard du serveur.

Nathan hocha la tête, souriant. « C'est umm… c'est génial. Je suis heureux pour toi Blaine. »

Blaine leva les yeux avec un petit sourire. « Merci. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que je peux vous amener les garçons ? »

Blaine commanda en premier, redonnant le menu d'un air gêné à Nathan. Kurt fut le suivant et sourit, rendant le sien. L'homme promit de revenir sous peu avec les boissons, permettant au groupe de revenir à leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Nadia à Blaine. Il secoua la tête, regardant son petit-ami d'un air furieux.

« Nathan et moi sommes sortis il y a deux semaines et nous étions supposés avoir un autre rendez-vous la semaine dernière, mais… ça n'est pas arrivé. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment encore dit pour Kurt. »

« Et bien maintenant il sait, » dit Kurt, se rasseyant dans sa chaise. « Nadia veut nous parler. »

Nathan déposa leurs boissons et s'en alla rapidement. Nadia prit une profonde respiration et recommença.

« J'expliquai à Kurt que j'aimerais que vous ayez tous les deux la garde complète de notre fils. »

Blaine leva les yeux de son café. « Quoi ? »

Kurt commença à se décaler vers lui, attentant d'un air attentif qu'elle continue. Après s'être raclé la gorge nerveusement, la jeune fille fit juste ça.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais que tu veux que je ressente ce que tu ressens et… je ne peux pas Blaine. »

Kurt posa sa main sur celle de Blaine après avoir vu le visage de son petit-ami s'assombrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne peux pas ? Nous n'avons même pas essayé ! »

« Calme-toi, B. »

« Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour lui, Blaine. » dit Nadia à voix basse. « Je pense que ce qui est le mieux serait que toi et Kurt soyez ses parents. Je suis stupide pour penser ça ? »

« Je ne dis pas que tu es stupide, Nadia. Je veux juste que tu attendes avant de prendre une décision comme ça. Ça va affecter ta vie entière. La sienne aussi. »

« C'est pourquoi je prends cette décision. »

« Je pense que c'est incroyablement égoïste, » répondit Blaine. « Je veux juste que tu saches ça. Et comment juste est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que Kurt fasse ça ? »

« J'aurais été là pour n'importe quoi, B. tu le sais. » Kurt serra plus fort la main de Blaine quand il dit ces mots. « Et d'ailleurs oui, j'aimerai que les choses soient différentes, si c'est ce que vous deux voulez je vais le soutenir. »

Blaine arrêta de regarder son amie et baissa les yeux vers la table. « Nous parlerons plus de ça, je suppose. »

Kurt et Nadia partagèrent un regard, et la jeune fille hocha la tête. « Okay. C'est tout ce que je peux demander je suppose. »

~oOo~

Kurt s'arrêta devant chez lui et se pencha vers le côté passager, embrassant tendrement Blaine sur les lèvres. « Va à l'intérieur. »

Blaine prit son sac à dos posé sur la banquette arrière et leva des yeux interrogateurs. « Va à l'intérieur ? Tout seul ? »

Son petit-ami lui donna une clef et hocha la tête avant de redémarrer la voiture. « Je reviens vite. Va finir ton travail pour que tout le monde puisse venir et te rendre fou. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Blaine, ouvrant la porte.

« 'Vais acheter des trucs pour le diner. »

Blaine sourit. « Quelque chose me dit que tu mens. »

« Rentre. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, un peu plus longtemps cette fois, avec l'utilisation de beaucoup plus de mains et de langues. Finalement, Blaine retrouva sa lèvre inférieure et sourit, sortant de la voiture et jetant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

« Dépêche-toi. » Je pense que je le ferais. »

~oOo~

Blaine finit dans la chambre de Kurt, souriant aux photos qui complétaient la chambre magnifiquement décorée. Sur sa table de nuit se trouvait une photo d'eux que Burt avait pris quand ils étaient plus jeunes, lui-même, Kurt et Katelyn sur le canapé du salon, les yeux brillants et sourires éclatants. Il y en avait une autre de sa 3ème, juste après qu'il avait perdu le pari et avait dû porter le nœud papillon. Il rit en voyant celle-là, souriant en pensant à tous les souvenirs de ces jours-ci.

Finalement il commença son travail, et ne s'autorisa pas à quitter la pièce avant d'avoir fini. Il regarda sa montre et secoua la tête, sachant qu'aller à l'épicerie ne prenait pas si longtemps. Son petit-ami cachait quelque chose. Pour passer le temps, Blaine révisa encore un peu, alla sur Facebook, et pensa ensuite au fait qu'il emménagerait dans cette maison, et dormirait dans cette chambre assez vite. Il commença à penser à comment ça affecterait la relation entre lui et Anthony, et même si oui ou non Anthony voudrait même voir son petit-fils sachant que Blaine allait l'élever avec un homme plutôt qu'avec Nadia. Kurt était cet homme pour être précis.

Puis il réalisa qu'il ne voulait probablement pas d'Anthony dans la vie de son enfant de toute façon.

Après être arrivé à la conclusion que se lamenter n'en valait pas la peine, Blaine fini par se tourner vers la télévision et s'allonger contre les oreillers. Avec… l'excitation… de la nuit précédente, et le boulot de la journée, il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et s'endormir profondément.

~oOo~

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Quinn jeta un regard à la bague, la sortant de sa boite en velours et l'observant de près. « C'est… wow Kurt. »

Kurt se balança sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière avec un air nerveux. « Tu penses qu'il va l'aimer ? Bon wow ? Mauvais wow ? Quoi ? »

« C'est de l'or blanc ? »

« Quatorze carats, » répondit rapidement Kurt. « Est-ce que c'est trop ? Merde… il va penser que je me précipite… »

« Tu sais qu'il y a une fine limite entre une bague de promesse et une bague de fiançailles, Kurt. Ce n'est pas une bague de promesse. Combien est-ce qu'elle t'a couté ? »

« Beaucoup. Mais nos anciennes bagues de promesses sont trop petites maintenant donc j'en ai acheté une qui lui irait. »

Quinn sourit, secouant la tête. « Oh. Il y a une gravure. »

« Ouais… » Kurt s'adossa contre la voiture de Puck. « J'ai vu cet anneau et c'était celui qu'il fallait. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais que ce soit notre symbole qu'il prenne. Je serais probablement partis longtemps, nous le ferons tous… et je ne veux que personne n'outrepasse leurs limites pendant que je suis loin- »

« Ce n'est pas une bague de promesse. Une bague de promesse ne doit pas être de plus de 200 $ et je sais que ce badboy a dépassé cette gamme de prix. »

Kurt haussa les épaules en jetant un regard à Quinn, la regardant prudemment mettre l'anneau dans la boite et la fermer. « Et bien tu sais qu'il vaut plus que n'importe quelle somme d'argent, Quinnie. »

« Je comprends ça. Je suis sûre qu'il va l'aimer, mais tu devrais probablement mettre un genou à terre avant de la lui donner parce que ce n'est pas une bague de promesse. »

Kurt sourit, la reprenant. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis amis avec toi et les autres. »

Elle lui fit un énorme câlin et rit dans son épaule. « Parce que tu nous aimes, idiot. »

~oOo~

« DEBOUT ! »

Puck sauta sur le lit, provoquant un cri chez une Blaine toujours à moitié endormi qui rebondit presque sur le matelas. Il posa la main sur son cœur, essayant de trouver où il était et ce qu'il se passait.

« Blaine ! Allez mec, tu dors depuis des heures, Kurt et Quinn ont presque fini de préparer à manger. »

Blaine se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué et hocha la tête. « Hey Puck. »

« Hey. Sors ton cul d'ici. Je demanderai bien ce que tu as fait pour être aussi fatigué mais je ne veux pas savoir. » Puck se leva et alla vers la porte de la chambre, « Dépêche-toi, mec. »

Blaine secoua la tête avec un sourire endormi avant de se lever du lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain d'abord, et se regarda dans le miroir, puis alla rejoindre les autres. Finn et Rachel étaient tous les deux sur le canapé et le vit en premier, et il les salua d'un signe de la main.

« Salut ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? » demanda la brunette, sautant sur ses pieds et faisant à Blaine un câlin serré et amical. Blaine sourit en répondant.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis allé à quelques concerts au lycée et je t'ai vu dans les couloirs parfois. » répondit Blaine tandis que la jeune fille reculait avec un sourire.

« Et bien tu étais adorable à ce moment-là mais maintenant tu es absolument magnifique. La puberté s'est bien passée pour toi. »

« Merci. » dit Blaine. Finn les regarda étrangement.

« Rach, chérie, est-ce que tu peux peut-être arrêter de flirter avec le petit-ami de mon frère alors que je suis à un mètre ? »

Blaine rit, tapant dans la main de Finn pendant que Rachel expliquait qu'elle discutait juste un peu. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il pouvait entendre Kurt, Quinn, Puck, et Sam parler de musique et de répétition. Quand il arriva, ils se tournèrent tous pour le regarder et Quinn se précipita pour un câlin.

« Enfin, » s'exclama-t-elle, « Je peux passer du bon temps avec cet homme. Salut mon cœur ! »

Blaine l'étreint fermement et sourit, reculant. « Salut Quinn. Hey Sammy. »

Sam sourit doucement tandis qu'il lui faisait une étreinte mi-câlin, mi-tape dans le dos. « Hey. »

Kurt observait son meilleur ami d'un air suspicieux avant que Blaine n'aille jusqu'à lui vers le four et lui faisait un rapide baiser. Au lieu de se focaliser sur le comportement bizarre de son ami, il décida de se focaliser sur Blaine, souriant à l'homme aux yeux noisette devant lui.

« Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

« Oui, » Blaine hocha la tête, jetant un regard dans la cuisine. « Tu as pris un temps affreusement long. Je vois seulement quelques sacs donc je voulais juste déclarer que je suis incroyablement soupçonneux de ton comportement suspect. »

Quinn et Puck sourirent d'un air complice et Blaine les observa. Kurt répondit rapidement avant que ses amis ne puissent tout ruiner.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je me suis arrêté à l'épicerie et ensuite je suis allé chercher mes amis. Ils habitent à Lima, tu sais. »

« Hmmm… » marmonna Blaine, jetant des regards à tout le monde. Kurt sourit innocemment. Sam semblait ne pas être du tout intéressé, cependant.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous êtes partis de Lima ? ça n'aurait pas été plus facile pour vous tous d'être proches ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oh, » dit Sam, « nous voulions juste avoir notre endroit à nous. La valeur de la propriété ici est beaucoup mieux, et je suppose que je peux parler pour moi et dire que j'avais besoin d'un changement de scénario.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Pareil ici. Des souvenirs beaucoup, beaucoup trop horribles du passé rôdent toujours dans cette ville pour moi. » Kurt pensa à tous les problèmes dans lesquels il s'était retrouvé et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça bébé ? Ça te manque là-bas ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules en s'asseyant sur le bar. « Je ne sais pas si c'est Lima qui me manque ou si c'est les gens qui étaient à Lima. Et qui y sont, » il sourit à Puck et Quinn, « mais cette ville est juste trop calme et perdue. Je n'aurai jamais pensé à vous chercher là-bas. »

« Je l'aime bien d'une certaine façon, » dit maintenant Quinn, « et nous devrions considérer de nous rapprocher. » dit-elle, en faisant face à son petit-ami. « Tu sais, pour que nous puissions aider avec le bébé. »

« Quel bébé ? » dirent Puck et Sam à l'unisson. Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt, ne sachant pas qu'il l'avait dit à quelqu'un.

« JC, » dit-elle d'un air évident. « Le petit garçon de Blaine et Kurt. »

Kurt soupirant, attendant la suite. Sam allait l'engueuler-

« Bébé ? Je suis désolé… Qu'est-ce que j'entends putain ? »

Finn entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire, Rachel légèrement derrière lui. « Ça sent bon ici, les gars- »

« Blaine a un petit garçon qui arrive- » commença Kurt, jusqu'à ce que Quinn le corrige.

« Ils ont un petit garçon qui arrive, en fait. » elle sourit, « et j'ai hâte de le gâter et d'être tatie Quinnie et- »

Sam commença à rire d'incrédulité. Puck se tenait juste là avec la bouche ouverte, Rachel reflétant assez bien cet air. Finn le savait déjà puisque Blaine l'avait dit aux Hudmels et avait l'intention de les soutenir aussi. Blaine avait l'air mal à l'aise, heureux que Quinn ne le juge pas mais attendant de voir qui le ferait. Apparemment c'était Sam.

« Donc… Je suis désolé… donne-moi des détails. Blaine a mis quelqu'un enceinte, » dit le blond avec un sourire, « et ensuite par un coup de magie vous vous retrouvez, et il demande à Kurt, qui est à cinq minutes du succès, d'élever un enfant avec lui ? »

« Sam. » avertit Kurt. « Arrête de parler de choses dont tu ne sais rien. »

« C'est pourquoi je demande des détails, bro. »

« Écoutes, » Blaine se leva et regarda le groupe d'un air mal à l'aise, « Je— oui j'ai mis quelqu'un enceinte. J'étais bourré et un connard, et elle est mon amie. Mais je n'essaye en rien de saboter le succès de Kurt. Il le sait. »

« Je sais aussi que puisque je vais être dans ta vie, il est en fait mien. Je le considère comme mien. Le notre. Donc si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça il devrait exprimer ses sentiments maintenant. »

Sam se frotta la tête d'un air fatigué. « Je suis en train de rêver. »

« Sam, mon pote, » dit Finn, « ce n'est pas un si gros problème. Beaucoup de gens sont pères et travaillent. »

« C'est juste une autre chose qui va attirer l'attention de Kurt. Un enfant ? Tu as entendu Reid aujourd'hui ! Nous avons besoin d'être au meilleur de nous-mêmes si nous voulons que ça marche. J'ai fait tellement d'investissements sur nous tous. Je ne peux pas tout perdre parce que tu as cessé de regarder le prix ! Honnêtement, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Je vais y aller, Kurt. » dit Blaine, sortant de la cuisine. Kurt grinça des dents et regarda son meilleur ami.

« Vas-t-en. »

Sam secoua la tête, poussant Puck et sortant lentement de la pièce. Arrivé au cadre de la porte il s'arrêta et fit face à son ami. « Tu sais, Kurt. Je détesterai penser que j'ai passé la dernière décennie à peu près à essayer de rendre les choses réelles pour toi. Peu importe ce que tu décides et quand tu le décides, je suis là avec toi. J'arrête tout pour toi. Pas cette fois. Reconnais tes priorités et décide ce que tu veux, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser perdre encore plus de ton temps. »

La porte claqua et tout le monde dans la cuisine restèrent figés.

Kurt ébouriffa ses cheveux et jeta un regard à ses amis. « Je vais voir comment il va. »

« Ça serait probablement le mieux. » répondit Rachel. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce.

« Donc... » Finn sourit, malgré les airs inquiets de ses amis. « Nous devrions aussi manger... »

~oOo~

« Allo ? » répondit Kevin, sceptique à cause du numéro inconnu. Une voix calme de l'autre côté répondit.

« Bonjour. Kevin ? »

« C'est moi. Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu connais Kurt Hummel ? »

« Je l'ai connu... mais si vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes, je raccroche. »

« Je besoin de ton aide avec quelque chose, Kevin. »

~oOo~

Kurt passa les deux heures suivantes à parler avec Blaine et à lui assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas une erreur. Blaine se sentait comme de la merde. Il sentait que Sam le détestait pour être revenu et avoir ruiné leur fin heureuse et Blaine ne voulait pas faire ça. Il voulait que leur dur travail soit reconnu, et leur talent, et leur détermination. BBR méritait vraiment ça.

C'était pourquoi il avait pensé que c'était incroyablement stupide quand Kurt dit qu'il n'allait nulle part, et que Blaine et "JC" étaient plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ça n'avait jamais été supposé faire parti du plan. Kurt n'avait jamais été supposé faire des compromis pour lui, ils étaient supposés être géniaux ensemble.

À un moment, Kurt parla et parla jusqu'à ce que Blaine se taise enfin. Il ne repartit pas pour son dortoir ; à la place il s'endormit, vaincu, avec la tête sur la poitrine de Kurt. Le plus âgé le tint fermement, secouant la tête aux bas et hauts de la journée. Une chose avec laquelle il était d'accord était que si Sam pensait qu'il leur faisait perdre leur temps, et le faisait choisir, il choisirait Blaine et son fils à chaque fois.

Peut-être que l'anneau ferait voir ça à tout le monde, ou au moins les aiderait à voir. La seule chose à faire encore était de le lui donner.

**A/ N : Ça vous a ennuyé ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**IWWHIW**

**A/N : Merci aux reviewers parce que vous tous influencez la direction de cette histoire. Et Sweetie813, j'ai légitimement explosé de rire à cette review. Rappelle-toi que Kurt avait le cœur brisé d'accord ? Lol. Je suis heureuse que la plupart d'entre vous n'aient pas été ennuyé, et j'espère que ça restera comme ça pour ce chapitre. **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee. **

**Chapitre 6**

Kurt poussa la porte de sa chambre avec ses Doc Martens, tournant son corps en entrant dans la pièce. Du côté gauche de son lit se trouvait un tas de cartons vers lesquels il avança, posant le carton dans ses mains par-dessus les autres. Blaine le suivait de près avec deux cartons, les laissant tomber par terre avant d'essayer de ressortir de la chambre. Kurt l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit se retourner avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, souriant en le rapprochant.

« Nous faisons ça depuis un moment, » chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine, souriant à cause de l'air exaspéré de son petit-ami, « Nous avons du temps pour nous relaxer un peu. »

« Non nous n'en avons pas, » Blaine enleva les mains de Kurt de ses côtés tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres, s'assurant de rester chaste, bien que ça n'embêtait pas Kurt d'opter pour quelque chose d'un peu plus intense, « aujourd'hui est un grand jour et nous devons finir ça. »

« Blaainee, » Kurt essaya de le reprendre dans ses bras mais le plus jeune était déjà devant la porte, sur le chemin vers sa voiture pour le reste de ses affaires. Kurt fronça les sourcils mais le suivit.

Ils descendirent les marches et allèrent vers le véhicule de Blaine. Blaine jeta un regard au rez-de-chaussée de la maison après avoir pris quelques cartons et vit Sam les regarder avec les bras croisés avant de disparaître de sa vue. Ça faisait se sentir Blaine plutôt horrible qu'un de ses amis, du moins un gars qu'il considérait être son ami, croie qu'il y avait même une once de malveillance dans son retour dans la vie de Kurt. Ça faisait mal, mais Blaine avait promis à Kurt qu'il ne laisserait pas ça l'atteindre. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Kurt prit quelques affaires de Blaine et ferma la porte de la voiture, remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose. Il suivit son petit-ami à l'intérieur, en haut des escaliers vers le deuxième étage et de nouveau vers la chambre. Blaine déposa les cartons et sourit à leur progrès avant d'aller prendre le reste de ses possessions. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à son dortoir et sa maison à Columbus plus tôt pour qu'ils n'aient pas à passer de multiples jours à installer Blaine.

Kurt déposa rapidement les affaires et réussit cette fois avec succès à attraper Blaine, rapprochant le plus petit de lui par derrière.

« Prenons une pause, B. » il déposa quelques baisers le long de la nuque de Blaine, permettant à ses lèvres d'effleurer doucement la peau. Blaine sourit, se retournant pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il gémit quand les lèvres de Kurt rencontrèrent les siennes.

« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as aidé à m'installer dans ma chambre après que j'ai déménagé de la Caroline du Sud ? »

Kurt sourit contre ses lèvres et hocha la tête. « J'aurai dû remercier ton père d'avoir été un tel connard et t'avoir jeté dans ma vie. Juste à côté de chez moi aussi. Tu étais tellement adorable à ce moment-là avec la coupe afro bouclée, » taquina Kurt, ses mains arrivant à entrer dans les poches arrières de Blaine.

Blaine l'ignora, souriant aux doux baisers déposés le long de sa mâchoire. « Je reparle de ça parce qu'en ce temps-là tu demandais de faire une pause, et tu étais excité, et tu nous ralentissais comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant. »

Kurt rit dans son oreille avant de le diriger vers le lit. Il s'allongea et tira Blaine au-dessus de lui tandis que ses mains traînaient le long du dos du plus jeune. Blaine se relaxa enfin dans leur baiser, se soumettant à la requête de Kurt de l'approfondir tandis qu'il séparait ses lèvres.

Kurt les retourna tout en gardant leurs lèvres attachées. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et comme d'habitude, son cœur tapa contre sa poitrine. Tout était tellement bien. C'était génial — la langue de Blaine jouant avec le piercing dans sa bouche de la même façon qu'avant, les mains de Blaine caressant sa joue, tenant Kurt en place de la même façon qu'avant, la façon dont il respirait par le nez et gémissait quand Kurt suçait sa langue — tout ça était la perfection.

Il lutta pour ne pas aller plus loin, sachant que Blaine le repousserait seulement de toute façon, mais son corps semblait avoir un propre plan. Il se frotta lentement entre les jambes de son petit-ami et ils finirent tous les deux par grogner, jetant leur tête en arrière avec les yeux fermés. Quand les mains de Blaine se posèrent fermement sur ses hanches, Kurt se pressa seulement plus fort. Ils finirent par bouger ensemble, l'un regardant dans les yeux de l'autre tandis que la sensation de leur érections se rencontrant les excita seulement encore plus.

« Je dois dire, » Kurt soupira doucement avec un sourire suffisant, « en ce temps-là tu n'étais pas aussi open pour prendre une pause que maintenant. »

Blaine sourit, mais il finit par se mordre les lèvres tandis que Kurt bougeait lentement entre ses jambes. Kurt avait un talent pour le faire se sentir d'une façon que personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ; comme maintenant, la façon dont la langue de Kurt jouait avec son lobe d'oreille, seul Kurt pouvait lui faire tourner la tête comme ça. Mais honnêtement, ça devrait attendre pour plus tard.

« Peut-être que prendre une... _mmm_... » il gémit quand la main de Kurt se glissa entre eux pour caresser son sexe et revenait rapidement, « peut-être que nous devrions prendre une pause. Nous pourrons finir ça p-plus tard. »

Kurt secoua la tête, entrelaçant leurs mains et soufflant dans l'oreille de son petit-ami tandis qu'il répondait. « Mais je te veux maintenant... »

Blaine mourut presque au grognement dans la voix de Kurt. « Je te veux aussi... » il s'arrêta quand Kurt commença à sucer son oreille. Il ferma fort les yeux et continua, « Aujourd'hui es-est un grand jour cependant, bébé. Et je ne veux pas que Sam ne soit bouleversé à cause de n-nous— »

« Je ne pourrais pas m'en foutre plus de Sam qui devient bouleversé, B. »

Blaine fit de son mieux pour gagner l'attention de son petit-ami, et sourit quand il y réussit enfin. « Écoutes, BBR t'attend, et je peux défaire les cartons et prendre le reste de nos affaires tout seul. Après le concert de ce soir nous pourrons rentrer à la maison et... célébrer. »

Kurt sourit, se penchant pour connecter chastement leurs lèvres. Blaine sourit, le contact lui manquant dès que Kurt recula.

« Très bien. Mais ce soir, tu ne m'arrêteras pas, » promit-il, sautant du lit et se réajustant dans son jean. Blaine se lécha les lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait pour se poser sur ses coudes.

« J'y compte bien. »

Kurt jeta un autre regard à son petit-ami, étiré sur son lit avec les jambes écartées, et le renflement dans son survêtement, avant de secouer la tête et de prendre ses clefs.

« À ce soir. » Kurt se pencha et vola un rapide baiser à Blaine, mordant sa lèvres inférieur dans le processus.

« Je serai là radieux et en avance. » Blaine sourit, regardant son sexy rockeur de petit-ami se retourner à contrecœur et quitter la chambre.

Il regarda les cartons et décida de commencer à les défaire.

~oOo~

« Hey. »

L'employé leva les yeux de derrière la vitre en verre et fit un sourire forcé et ennuyé. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« J'ai un pass backstage pour l'événement de ce soir laissé ici pour moi. »

« Okay. Votre nom ? »

« Kevin Walsh. » Kevin regarda le bureau pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il pourrait connaître tandis qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux roux. C'était un endroit bizarre pour prendre ce qu'on lui avait dit de prendre - un bureau de campus à une quelconque université de droit à Cincinnati - à une heure de là où serait la soirée à Columbus, mais il suivait les ordres. Son nouveau boss lui avait promis des choses géniales s'il finissait le boulot.

L'employé lui tendit le pass backstage et le ticket dont il avait besoin. « Et voilà. Amusez-vous bien ce soir. »

Kevin jeta un regard aux alentours et mît les trucs dans la poche de sa veste. « Merci. »

~oOo~

Blaine finit par recevoir beaucoup d'aide inattendue mais appréciée de la part de deux vieilles amies. Quand Katelyn était arrivée avec Sugar, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait attendre de la part de son ancienne némésis (laissons-là dire pourquoi) mais Sugar semblait être cool, et les jeunes femmes aidèrent Blaine à s'installer dans sa nouvelle maison.

Après avoir discuté chez Kurt et Blaine, les trois jeunes gens étaient sortis pour aller manger un morceau et faire quelques recherches au centre commercial.

Ils finirent dans un magasin pour bébé et Blaine levait les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il aurait dû voir venir ça de la part de Katelyn. Au lieu de dire quelque chose, il les suivait dans les allées ; apercevant des regards curieux et regardant les filles roucouler sur des couvertures Elmo et des bottes Winnie l'ourson.

« Pourquoi est-on là ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Dans trois mois, peut-être même moins, il serait père, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que sera la première chose qu'il devra faire.

« Nous sommes là parce que tu as un enfant en route, gros malin, » dit Kate avec un sourire, tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Blaine la regarda d'un air évident et elle passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu dois être préparé quand ce petit paquet de joie arrivera. »

« Dans trois mois, ouais, » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il avait le temps.

Katelyn jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie et elles sourirent avant de faire face à l'adorable et insouciant bouclé qu'elles aimaient. « Quand est-ce que tu comptes faire des courses Blaine ? Quand elle appellera pour dire qu'elle est au travail ? »

Blaine regarda Katelyn après la question en réalisant qu'il était un imbécile. Comment était-il supposé élever un enfant alors qu'ils n'avaient rien ? Pas de lit, pas de vêtements, pas de nom officiel, rien.

« Est-ce que tu as une douche pour bébé ? » demanda Sugar, prenant un pack de douze bavoirs et souriant au texte écrit dessus. _De la bave, ça arrive,_ disait l'un d'entre eux. Trop adorable.

Blaine toussa, essayant de repousser l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux, « Ça vous sauvera de l'argent après avoir refusé les cadeaux de tout le monde. »

« Deux gars n'ont pas de douche pour bébé. »

« Dit qui ? » demanda Katelyn, pas sûr de pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas.

« Dit ce gars. Nadia ne va pas en vouloir une et je sais que ne veux définitivement pas. Ce serait ridicule. »

Sugar leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elles guidaient leur génial ami et futur-papa dans une autre allée avec des vêtements. « Écoutes, » commença-t-elle, « Tu m'as volé Kurt au lycée. Le moins que tu puisses faire est de me laisser t'acheter une douche pour bébés. »

Blaise sourit mais croisa les bras, secouant la tête. « Jamais de la vie, Sugar. »

« Tu crains totalement. »

« Ooh, » cria Kate d'une autre allée. Ils allèrent tous les deux vers elle, les talons de Sugar claquant contre le sol carrelé tandis qu'elle se précipitait, Blaine traînant les pieds tout en feignant le désintérêt. Même si bien sûr toutes ces choses le faisaient vouloir tout acheter pour son petit garçon. Kate montra ce qu'elle regardait et sourit, « regardez ce bassinet ! Il y a des petites guitares dessus ! »

« Ooooh ! » Sugar se tourna pour regarder Blaine avec un large sourire. « Regarde, Blaine ! Des guitares. Son papa joue de la guitare. »

Blaine ne pût pas cacher le sourire qui était apparu, donc il détourna le regard à la place. C'était un bassinet mignon. « Nous devons partir vers le concert bientôt, vous savez. »

Kate regarda son vieil ami après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. « Ça ne commence pas avant une heure après l'heure normale. En plus, tu sais qu'un tas de trucs sera ouvert pour BBR. Relax, regarde autour de toi. »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres et jeta un regard dans le magasin, regardant des mamans et papas heureux chercher et acheter des choses. Il haussa les épaules et regarda les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Okay. »

Elles poussèrent un cri perçant.

~oOo~

Finn avait un solo de batterie. Il frappait chaque instrument précisément et parfaitement. Ils continuaient la chanson avec un autre couplet de Quinn, les accompagnements faits par Kurt, et quelques notes de la basse de Puck.

Ça devenait vieux maintenant. Ils répétaient chaque chanson de leur liste répétitivement depuis les cinq derniers jours. Ils étaient plus que prêts pour ce soir. Kurt le savait mais ne disait rien à son manager, le gars qui était son meilleur ami, qu'il payait, qui agissait comme s'il sacrifiait le monde pour eux. Il restait juste silencieux et faisait ce qu'on lui disait, avec l'espoir d'éviter de commencer une grosse bagarre le soir où ils étaient supposés vraiment signer le contrat, quelque chose qui prenait en théorie des années.

Sam sourit quand ils finirent la chanson et hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'on est bon les gars. »

Finn dit « Enfin ! » et laissa tomber ses baguettes par terre. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, allant répondre à son portable et sortant du bâtiment. Ils étaient dans le club où ils joueraient ce soir, et tout semblait parfait. L'acoustique était géniale et la scène avait l'air vraiment bien. Ce serait plein ce soir.

Kurt posa sa Fender et s'assit à côté sur scène, prenant sa bouteille d'eau. Ses amis le suivirent et ils finirent tous à regarder l'intérieur du club confortable, un sentiment de contentement et d'accomplissement les inondant.

« Donc c'est le moment, » dit Finn à voix basse. « Nous leur en mettons plein les yeux ce soir et nous sommes dans le business de la musique. »

Kurt sourit en pensant à quel point ça semblait simple. Après des années de dur travail, d'écriture de chansons et de transpiration à de longues répétitions, gagner le cœur et les oreilles de tellement de gens - ça semblait tellement simple. « Yep. »

Le reste du groupe s'échangèrent des regards au manque d'enthousiasme inhabituel de Kurt pour la performance de ce soir. Vous savez, celle qui va changer leur vie entière. Quinn fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mon grand ? »

Kurt leva les yeux des cordes de sa guitare et sourit d'un air rassurant, repoussant rapidement ses pensées. « Ouais, ouais. Ça va. »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda son petit-ami qui regardait dans le vide. Ni Puck ni Finn ne voulait s'introduire donc elle continua, se rapprochant un peu de Kurt pour qu'ils puissent parler seuls.

« C'est Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt sourit, secouant la tête. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une possibilité que je le perde encore à cause de ça... » il fit un geste autour du club. « Et ce petit garçon aussi, que j'aime déjà. »

Quinn enroula son bras autour de lui et sourit, rapprochant le garçon qu'elle considérait comme un frère. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Blaine ne va nulle part. Il est là pour rester, parce qu'il t'aime, que tu sois en tournée avec nous, ou juste à côté de lui. Okay ? »

« Il ne l'a pas encore dit. » Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses bottes, les claquant l'une contre l'autre. « Il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. »

« Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais ? »

« Non. »

Quinn secoua la tête. « Peut-être que tu devrais. Quand tu lui donneras cette bague de fiançailles. »

Kurt rit, bougeant pour se lever et aller chercher quelque chose à manger avant qu'ils ne doivent revenir ici. « Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, Quinnie. Tu veux quelque chose à manger en bas de la rue— »

La vibration de son portable le distraya, et l'écran marqua "MMS : Blaine Anderson". Il haussa un sourcil et commença à regarder.

« Wow, » dit-il en souriant largement, faisant défiler la photo vers le sous-titre.

_**Je pense que Brian va adorer arriver à la maison vers ce truc, tu ne penses pas ? - Blaine**_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Quinn avec un sourire tandis qu'elle avançait. Finn et Puck suivirent. Sam revint et rejoint le groupe, curieux de cette agitation.

« Un petit bassinet avec des guitares dessus, » dit Kurt avec un sourire. Il montra la photo à Quinn et ses amis regardèrent par-dessus son épaule, souriant à l'image.

« Mec, ça fait tellement gros dur, » dit Puck, regardant finalement sa petite-amie. « Quand est-ce que tu vas m'en donner un petit ? »

« Non. »

Kurt sourit, secouant la tête. Sam se glissa entre eux pour qu'il puisse voir le téléphone et sourit doucement.

« C'est cool. » dit-il à son meilleur ami. Kurt hocha la tête, n'étant toujours pas en termes amicaux avec lui depuis qu'il avait crié sur Blaine.

« Merci. »

Il reprit son téléphone après qu'ils aient tous décidé d'aller dîner ensemble ; et il répondit à son petit-ami.

_**Ne quitte pas le magasin sans avoir acheté ça. - Kurt **_

~oOo~

Blaine ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi, mais il finit par trainer avec Nathan à la soirée. Katelyn finit par aller leur chercher des boissons et ils étaient tous ensemble dans la section VIP à regarder les performances des groupes qui passaient assez tôt. Blaine avait été dans les coulisses avec BBR mais avait décidé de partir quand Kurt ne pût plus garder ses lèvres pour lui-même. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était que Sam tombe sur _ça_.

Nathan et Katelyn discutaient un peu, commençant à se connaître mieux. Il expliqua comment il avait eu un énorme béguin pour son ami, mais promis qu'il reculerait pour que Blaine et Kurt puissent recommencer là où ils en avaient fini. Cela fit sourire Blaine tandis qu'il regardait le club, cherchant les gars qui décideraient si oui ou non BBR obtiendrait un contrat avec eux. Il était toujours relativement tôt et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

_**Comment ça se passe ? - Nadia **_

_**Ils n'ont pas encore commencé. Un nouveau groupe de l'OSU est en train de jouer. Comment va notre petit gars ? - Blaine **_

_**Il vient sûrement de se réveiller. Je le sens bouger un peu. - Nadia **_

Blaine sourit à ce message, et ensuite le DJ annonça qu'il restait cinq minutes avant que BBR n'arrive. La foule applaudit et Kate marmonna qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas tout ce tapage pour rien, faisant rire le bouclé.

« Sois gentille. » lui dit-il tandis qu'il envoyait un autre message à Nadia.

_**Ils arrivent dans 5 min. Je te ferai savoir comment ça marche. :-* - Blaine **_

« Je vous amène quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Blaine, se préparant à aller jusqu'au bar.

« Une bière. » répondit Nathan avec un sourire.

« Mojito ! » répondit Kate.

Blaine hocha la tête et alla vers l'étage inférieur. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit quelqu'un se précipiter rapidement en coulisse, mais quelques hommes passant devant lui sur la scène retinrent son attention.

« Vous êtes avec BBR ? » demanda l'un, réajustant sa cravate. L'homme était plus âgé, peut-être dans la quarantaine, et sourit quand il remarqua le pass backstage avec le logo du groupe tapé dessus.

« Oh, j'ai grandi avec eux, oui, » il sourit, ne voulant pas donner trop d'informations. « Êtes-vous M. Reid ? Kurt a dit qu'ils vous attendaient. »

Il tendit la main et Blaine la serra d'une manière amicale. « Nigel Reid. » répondit-il enfin. « Ceux-là sont les juges, » il fit un signe vers les escaliers où les deux autres hommes disparaissaient. « Donc BBR doit d'abord réussir les choses pour que le les fasses réussir. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Ils vont les époustoufler, M. Reid. »

Il sourit. « Bonne réponse... »

« Blaine Anderson. » Leurs mains se lâchèrent et Blaine fit un signe vers le bar. « Je vais commander des boissons, vous aimeriez quelque chose ? »

« Non merci fiston, » il sourit et monta les escaliers, et Blaine prit une profonde respiration.

Ils pouvaient le faire.

Le DJ passa un nouveau morceau tandis que Blaine avançait à travers la foule vers le barman. Il attendit dans la file pendant un moment avant qu'un des employés ne voit son pass BBR et le laisse passer. Il commanda deux bières et le Mojito de la princesse avant d'attendre patiemment, écoutant la musique et jetant un coup d'œil pour regarder Kurt et le reste du groupe s'installer sur la scène.

« Wow. Blaine, c'est ça ? »

Blaine se retourna en entendant son nom et vit Kevin l'ex de Kurt se tenant là avec un sourire.

« Hey... » répondit-il, étudiant le visage de l'homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là, après la rupture que Kurt lui avait décrite.

« Quoi de neuf ? Comment ça va ? »

Le roux agrandit son sourire et s'adossa contre le bar, commandant un Smirnoff et montrant son pass. Blaine jeta un œil au pass pour les coulisses avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Ça va bien. Tu es venu voir BBR ? »

« Pas vraiment, » il rit. « Juste venu. »

« J'ai décidé de venir et d'aider. Kate a dit de lui amener deux mojitos si elle doit rester assise durant l'horrible musique de son frère, » dit Nathan avec un sourire avant de remarquer le grand irlandais se tenant là. « Oh je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas interrompre- »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Blaine, commençant à les présenter. « Kevin, voici mon ami de l'école Nathan Reid. Il est un grand fan de BBR. »

« Exact, » Nathan sourit, avançant pour serra la main du plus grand. « Heureux de te rencontrer. »

Kevin hocha la tête. « De même. »

Ils lui tendirent sa boisson et il se prépara à partie. « On se voit plus tard, Blaine. »

Blaine trouva ça bizarre mais hocha la tête quand même. « Bye. »

« Il a l'air sympa, » dit Nathan, le regardant partir. Il se tourna vers le barman qui leur tendait des boissons, et Blaine demanda un autre mojito avant de partir.

« Et vous devriez envoyer un serveur aux VIP, » dit l'étudiant aux yeux bleus aux employés derrière le bar, en écartant ses mèches blondes, « mon père se plaint. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil. « Ton père ? »

« Oh ! Mon père est venu regarder BBR avec ses amis d'importance. Nigel Reid, » ils tendirent à Nathan le mojito supplémentaire et Blaine resta là médusé jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge pour rattraper son ami. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je le soulais tout le temps à propos du groupe. »

« Wow. » dit Blaine, pensant à comment le monde était vraiment petit. Avant qu'il ne puisse plus répondre, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans le club et Kurt introduisait le groupe.

Ils montèrent les escaliers vers le second étage. Katelyn sourit et prit ses _boissons_ et Blaine se retrouva à sourire en voyant les gens devenir dingue. Les gars pour le contrat semblaient être impressionnés.

Du coin de l'œil, il pût voir Kevin à l'entrée, ayant l'air un peu nerveux. Il garda un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que le roux ne se perde dans la foule qui avançait.

La musique commença et les fêtards crièrent, levant les mains en l'air. Nathan cria aussi, se préparant à chanter avec la musique.

Quinn commença à chanter le premier couplet, Puck le rockeur à côté d'elle. Ils partageaient le même micro, tous deux chantant les paroles.

_The cycle repeated_

_as explosions broke in the sky_

_all that I needed_

_was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

M. Reid fit à Blaine un hochement de tête approbatif et Blaine ressentit une vague de fierté pour ses amis. C'était bien mieux parce qu'il allait les voir triompher, au lieu d'être seul dans sa chambre d'étudiant, se sentant laissé derrière comme pendant tellement d'années.

_**Il danse comme un fou. –Nadia**_

Blaine sourit.

_**BBR fait fureur. Brian a un goût génial pour la musique. - Blaine **_

_**BJ tu veux dire. – Nadia **_

Kurt leva les yeux et le trouva et fit un clin d'œil à l'homme dont il était amoureux. Blaine lui sourit, levant les deux pouces comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques années la première fois qu'il avait vu la performance de Kurt. Ça fit sourire le rockeur tandis qu'il commençait son solo de guitare.

La foule dévorait chaque note tandis qu'ils dansaient sur la musique. Les producteurs semblaient complètement impressionnés tandis qu'ils observaient leurs environs les réactions des fans, la confiance de Kurt tandis qu'il grattait sa guitare. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient trouvé de l'or avec ces gars.

« Je ne vois pas le gros truc, » dit Katelyn avec un haussement d'épaules, bien qu'elle souriait, fière de ses deux grands frères sur scène.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre, les lumières s'éteignirent complètement dans le bâtiment. Les cris s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde resta silencieux. Juste au milieu du solo de guitare que Kurt _jouait comme un dieu._

Elles revinrent et il y eut un gros bruit d'interférence venant des amplis. Tout le monde mit ses mains sur leurs oreilles tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient encore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit un des producteurs derrière Blaine. Et puis les lumières revinrent et les gens commencèrent à huer. Kurt posa sa guitare et suivit Puck en coulisses pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Je ne sais pas- »

Les lumières s'éteignirent encore, et un employé cria aux quelques personnes qui huaient qu'ils allaient tout remettre sous contrôle. Quand ils réussirent enfin, les hommes de la maison de disques en avaient eu assez, et se tournaient pour partir.

« Nous en avons assez vu, Nigel. On te rappelle. »

« Mais ils ont seulement joué un bout d'une chanson- »

« Nous avons assez vu, » répéta-t-il avec finalité. Ils descendirent les escaliers et Blaine, Nathan, et Katelyn partagèrent un regard avant que Nigel ne reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ? »

~oOo~

« Est-ce que tu es sorti de là à temps ? »

« Oui, » répondit Kevin. « Et j'ai vu aussi les gros bonnets partir. »

« Parfait. » répondit la voix.

~oOo~

Kurt passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Blaine sur le lit. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Blaine était furieux que l'électricité du bâtiment avait attendu la plus importante performance de BBR pour avoir une crise, mais Kurt ne semblait pas aussi embêté. Peut-être qu'ils ne devaient pas encore être engagé maintenant.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à Blaine qui regardait le plafond, toujours complètement habillé alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit.

Blaine pensa à ça. « Vous étiez géniaux ce soir. »

« Merci, bébé. »

« Et vous méritez totalement d'être signés. »

« Nous avons joué seulement la partie d'une chanson… avant que tout ne soit merdé. » dit Kurt entre deux bâillements. « Ça ne m'embête pas si nous devons attendre la show à Chicago, honnêtement. Ça va me donner du temps pour penser à certaines choses, tu vois ? »

Blaine s'assit et le regarda. Kurt se grattait la nuque et prit la télécommande. « A quelles genres de choses est-ce que tu dois penser ? »

Un texto arriva sur le portable de Kurt et le visage de l'homme s'assombrit d'une façon inexplicable après l'avoir lu. Il se força à sourire avant de regarder tristement Blaine.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, je suppose. Ils veulent nous signer. »

Blaine sourit largement et jeta ses bras autour de Kurt. « C'est génial bébé ! Félicitations ! »

Kurt se rassit enveloppé par le câlin de Blaine en hochant seulement la tête. Ça pourrait vraiment _tout _changer. « Merci bébé. »

**A/N : chanson utilisée : **_**Burn it Down **_**– Linkin Park**

**Donc j'ai été intéressée en lisant ce que vous pensiez de qui était le gars pour qui Kevin travaille… Je ne vais pas confirmer ou refuser des réponses, mais beaucoup ont dit Sam ou Nathan. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez maintenant ?**

**Et… qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Klaine allant plus loin ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**IWWHIW**

**A/N : Donc j'ai eu des suppositions vraiment fantastiques sur pour qui pouvait travailler Kevin dans les reviews du dernier chapitre. Donc, les suspects inclus : **

**Sam, bien que vous vous en éloignez maintenant, Nathan, Nadia, Anthony (le père de Blaine), Xavier, Sebastian, (tous les deux des méchants dans la première histoire) Kurt lui-même (ce qui est une supposition très intéressante) et Dark Vador (je ne vais pas commenter Jess, lol). Ce que je vais dire est qu'une des suppositions est correcte. Qui, je ne vais toujours pas dire. Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiétez pour ça maintenant de toute façon, parce qu'aucun drame avec Kevin n'est impliqué dans ce chapitre. **

**Ce chapitre est cool, cependant. D'après moi, du moins.**

**Chapitre 7 : **

« Dimanche à midi. »

Kurt soupira et se passa une main sur le visage tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, répétant ce que son ami avait dit. Sam était de l'autre côté de la ligne lui donnant des informations pour quand tout BBR irait signer leur nom sur la ligne en pointillé. C'était un sentiment génial de savoir que le groupe allait réaliser leur rêve dans moins de 48 heures. Après toutes les années à avoir joué dans des clubs et s'être fait un nom par eux-mêmes, BBR était prêt pour le grand moment. Ils l'avaient fait.

Tandis qu'il écoutait Sam marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour Kurt à propos de trouver un avocat s'occupant de la culture, et des négociations de royalties, et toutes ces autres choses, tout ce sur quoi Kurt pouvait en fait se concentrer était de penser à Blaine. L'eau venait d se couper dans la salle de bain voulant dire que le plus jeune avait fini sa douche. Kurt était à un moment où il était déchiré sur ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda les affaires de bébé que son petit-ami et sa sœur avaient acheté la veille et soupira. Ils allaient être pères, et de sacrés pères en plus. Et il était sur le point de signer un contrat d'enregistrement et peut-être même partir en tournée s'ils avaient du succès, et c'était trop pour son estomac.

« Je me demande si nous serons capable d'engager un avocat pour un dimanche… » pensa Sam à voix haute. Kurt écouta son ami divaguer tandis qu'il regardait la poignée tourner. Blaine entra avec les cheveux mouillés qui gouttaient et une serviette autour de sa taille fine. Quelques gouttes d'eau dégoulinèrent le long de sa poitrine tandis qu'il prenait une autre serviette et commençait à sécher ses boucles brunes. Kurt soupira et le regarda. Ça pourrait être comme ça tous les soirs. Il pouvait voir ça dans le futur lui revenant à la maison après le travail et retrouvant Blaine sortant de la douche après une longue journée dans une salle de classe. JC courrait vers lui et lui dirait tout à propos de l'école et ce qu'il avait appris. C'était tout ce que Kurt voulait, mais est-ce que ça serait une réalité ? Le perdre avait fait tellement mal la première fois. Tout serait seulement amplifié cette fois si ça arrivait de nouveau.

« Kurt ? Tu es là ? »

Les yeux de Kurt trainèrent le long de la poitrine de Blaine et sur son dos quand le brun se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir.

« Je suis fatigué, Sammy. Tout le stress de notre performance ruinée ne me réussis pas. Je t'appellerai demain. »

« Oh, okay alors. Bonne nuit bro. »

Kurt raccrocha et s'assit un peu sur le lit. Il tendit la main pour poser le portable sur le chargeur avant de se rallonger sur le lit, toujours en jean et t-shirt. Une jambe était en-dehors du lit tandis qu'il se mettait sur les coussins, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tandis qu'il matait ouvertement le corps dans la chambre.

Blaine entendit la fin de la conversation et se retourna pour sourire à son petit-ami. Kurt étant le dragueur, il reçut un clin d'œil du plus âgé, toujours mordillant sa lèvre. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, mais Kurt ne manqua pas la façon dont il rougit quand il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir. Kurt pouvait toujours lui faire ça il pouvait faire quelque chose de tellement simple après toutes ces années, et ça provoquait toujours la même réponse chez Blaine.

C'était dur de sonder ça eux étant réunis, et bientôt élevant un enfant, mais c'était en fait la réalité. L'autre chose qui était une réalité était que Kurt allait être bientôt un chanteur reconnu. C'était tellement effrayant que tout à coup, tout semblait bien se passer pour lui. Il avait eu son diplôme d'université et était revenu en Ohio. Il avait commencé à travailler sur des lieux de réservation, et avait recommencé à répéter avec le groupe. Ils avaient fait quelques concerts, et ensuite Blaine était arrivé à l'un d'eux. Maintenant il avait de nouveau l'amour de sa vie, et un contrat d'enregistrement. Appelez Kurt un pessimiste, mais quelque chose _devait _aller mal. C'était bien trop bien.

Blaine finit de jouer dans ses cheveux sauvages et commença à avancer vers leur commode. Kurt mit ses deux mains sous sa tête tandis qu'il regardait d'un air curieux. Il vit son petit-ami se pencher et chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir du bas, et la bouche de Kurt commença à saliver en pensant à ce qui était sous cette serviette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chercher ? »

Blaine leva une paire de boxer en l'air. « Des habits pour dormir, bébé. Je ne sais pas où Kate a mis mes débardeurs. Je pourrais toujours porter un des tiens cependant. » Blaine fit un sourire à son petit-ami avant de chercher dans le tiroir du milieu.

Kurt hocha la tête à la pensée, mais la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête était de voir Blaine s'habiller. « Viens au lit, Blaine. Oublie les vêtements. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil, se retournant. « Pas de vêtements ? »

« Pas de vêtements, » répéta Kurt, se léchant lentement les lèvres. « Viens t'allonger. »

Blaine regarda la langue de Kurt tandis qu'il hochait la tête. Il reposa le boxer et amena lentement ses mains vers sa taille où la serviette était enroulée fermement. Les yeux de Kurt étaient fixés là tandis que Blaine l'enlevait à un rythme d'escargot, montrant lentement le "v" de ses hanches et finalement le reste. La couleur des yeux de Kurt devint un solide gris tandis qu'il regardait, d'abord la taille mince qu'il voulait agripper, et ensuite la queue dure qu'il voulait gouter. Son propre membre commença à se durcir en pensant à avoir Blaine dans sa bouche.

La serviette fut jetée en direction du panier à linge tandis que Blaine avançait lentement vers le lit. Kurt le regarda sans bouger, perdant presque son sang-froid quand son petit-ami grimpa sur les oreillers à quatre pattes et s'allongea sur les couvertures. Il déglutit, prenant un moment pour adorer chaque courbe du corps défini de Blaine avant de bouger pour s'agenouiller sur le matelas à côté de lui.

Kurt passa son t-shirt blanc par-dessus sa tête. Blaine s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux ratissant le corps délicieux devant lui – la peau douce et pâle, les muscles fins, le jean bas sur un boxer playboy qui recouvrait un trait de poils guidant vers là où Blaine voulait mettre ses lèvres, et la chaine dorée se balançant autour de son cou… Blaine adorait Kurt avec cette chaine. Il espérait que Kurt la laisserait. Il pouvait tout enlever sauf ça.

Les longs doigts de Kurt bougèrent vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Il commença à défaire son jean les yeux fixés sur ceux de Blaine, et baissa la fermeture éclair. Il devint un peu plus dur quand les mains de Blaine commencèrent à trainer le long de sa poitrine, encerclant ses tétons. C'en était assez. Ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis qu'il avait été à l'intérieur de cet homme.

Après avoir enlevé son jean noir et resté avec seulement son boxer, Kurt avança sur son lit double jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au milieu, enjambant magnifique petit-ami nu. Blaine leva la main et attrapa Kurt par le cou, rapprochant leurs visages. Kurt ferma la distance et déposa un léger baiser sur la lèvre inférieure de Blaine. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux sa main entremêlée dans les cheveux bruns de Kurt, soupirant quand son petit-ami écarta les jambes. Kurt dû prendre une profonde respiration pour comprendre que c'était réel. Blaine allongé sur le lit avec les yeux fermés, faisant les bruits les plus doux à chaque contact. Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore son cœur s'accélérant quand il sentit Blaine répondre au baiser doucement. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment – Blaine se délectant de comment tout était familier tout en était nouveau en même temps, Kurt essayant de ne pas penser que toutes leurs fois comme ça ensemble pourraient être d'une certaine façon limitées. Il bougea ses deux mains vers chaque côté de la tête de Blaine sur le lit et se concentra sur les mouvements de ses lèvres.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser plus fiévreusement, leurs langues sortant automatiquement et s'emmêlant d'extase. Kurt était à quatre pattes en train de ravager la bouche de son petit-ami. Blaine gémit contre ses lèvres et agrippa les cheveux de Kurt, espérant le rapprocher encore plus.

« Je veux embrasser chaque centimètre de ton corps, » murmura Kurt, mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure de Blaine. Blaine ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Kurt recula, bougeant vers le menton de Blaine et y déposant un baiser. « Je ne te manquerais plus jamais, sexy. »

Kurt pensa à combien ce n'était probablement pas vrai. Pas après avoir mis son nom sur ce contrat. Quand même, Kurt devait vivre le moment présent.

Il embrassa Blaine sur sa pomme d'Adam, suçant légèrement. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur son visage quand Blaine gémit et que ses orteils se contractèrent.

« Cet endroit te rend toujours fou, hein ? » demanda-t-il dans le cou de Blaine, s'allongeant entre les jambes de Blaine. Il ne résista pas quand son petit-ami fit descendre le boxer qu'il portait toujours le long de ses jambes lisses.

« Tu me rends toujours fou, Kurt. » répondit Blaine d'un ton essoufflé, ses mains caressant la peau souple. Il garda les yeux fermés et profita de chaque sentiment. Les dents de Kurt mordillèrent son cou avant de le sucer fort juste sous sa mâchoire, et Blaine planta ses ongles dans le bas du dos de son petit-ami. La température augmenta drastiquement tandis que Kurt murmurait à Blaine d'écarter les jambes, suçant un point derrière son oreille qui le fit déjeter ses hanches. Il fut rencontré par l'érection de Kurt et les deux haletèrent, se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

« Mon dieu, Blaine, » soupira Kurt, agrippant les draps autour de son petit-ami. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Blaine et se rapprocha encore se mordant les lèves quand leurs membres glissant de sueur se frottèrent entre eux et Blaine resserra sa prise sur la taille de Kurt.

« B-Bébé… » Blaine leva les hanches et Kurt les baissa, provoquant des gémissements chez eux deux. Kurt serra les draps jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient rouges. Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps à ce rythme. Il essaya de reculer mais le plus jeune n'était pas tellement friand de cette idée, glissant encore son érection contre celle de son petit-ami jusqu'à ce que leurs orteils se contractent.

« Blaine chéri, laisse-moi-_oh mon dieu,_ » Blaine pressa le cul de Kurt tandis qu'il commençait à relever ses hanches. Il les fit bouger à un rythme qui était certain de les envoyer au septième ciel, et tout ce que Kurt pût faire fut de répondre avec ses propres mouvements. Il recommença à sucer le cou de Kurt entre les mouvements de ses hanches et le son que son petit-ami faisait – la façon dont il était débauché et sur le point de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment – tout ça rendait Kurt _fou. _

Il bougea ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Blaine, une main sur ses hanches pour arrêter les hanches de l'homme, et murmura doucement.

« Est-ce que je peux te doigter ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine se lécher les lèvres et hocher la tête avec ferveur. « S'il te plait. »

Kurt soupira difficilement, hochant la tête contre son petit-ami. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Blaine et vit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire entre eux. La queue de Blaine était tellement dure et épaisse… il devait…

« _Kurt ! _Putain… ooh – oh mon dieu tellement bon… Oui ! » Blaine fit sortir de sa bouche une flopée de gros mots quand Kurt commença à le sucer sans avertissement. Ses mains trouvèrent les cheveux bruns tandis que son petit-ami relaxait sa gorge et allait plus profondément. Kurt suça doucement le piercing de sa langue caressant la veine en-dessous du membre de Blaine, mais lentement, il recula, embrassant le gland avant d'avancer vers le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Blaine lâcha à contrecœur les cheveux de Kurt tandis que le plus âgé lâchait sa queue. Il se mordit les lèvres, le regardant chercher très lentement dans le tiroir le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il supposa que Kurt essayait probablement de se calmer puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux à quelques secondes de finir ça un peu plus tôt qu'ils s'y attendaient, et prit lui-même quelques profondes respirations.

Kurt posa le préservatif à côté de lui tandis qu'il se rallongeait sur la cuisse de Blaine. Il ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant et en versa une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts. « Je veux juste t'étirer un peu. Fais-moi savoir si tu es proche… Ne viens pas avant que je ne sois en toi, okay ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, et Kurt se pencha tandis qu'il réchauffait le lubrifiant, pressant un doigt sur l'entrée serrée du plus jeune. Blaine ferma fortement les yeux, et Kurt se rappela que ça faisait un moment que Blaine ne s'était pas fait prendre à cause de ça, donc il travailla lentement pour l'étirer. Il commença avec le premier doigt – Kurt regardait fasciné Blaine qui fermait les yeux et écartait les jambes. L'étroitesse autour de son index tandis qu'il l'étirait était génial, et le membre de Kurt se contracta à la pensée d'être de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui.

Il poussa le doigt un peu plus loin tandis que Blaine mettait ses mains derrière sa tête, montrant qu'il pouvait prendre plus. Kurt se mordit les lèvres et déglutit, en ajoutant un autre. Ils étaient si près de refaire l'amour. Les deux y avaient tellement pensé pendant ces dernières années et maintenant, ils étaient si près. Kurt changea sa position et poussa deux doigts profondément à l'intérieur de Blaine, laissant le plus jeune s'habituer à l'étirement. Après quelques secondes, il commença à faire un mouvement de ciseau avec ses doigts et les fit aller plus loin, mais pas assez loin. Blaine tremblait contre le matelas, demandant plus, bien qu'il savait que Kurt ne lui donnerait pas maintenant.

Il leva la jambe musclée de Blaine en l'air tandis qu'il faisait travailler ses doigts à un rythme régulier. Sa magnifique queue criait pour de l'attention, toujours humide de salive. Kurt se pencha et lécha de la base au gland tandis qu'il ajoutait un troisième doigt et Blaine leva ses hanches à cause de ça. Seulement, Kurt avait éloigné ses lèvres et bougeait lentement son poignet pour faire travailler ces trois doigts dans le cul insensément serré de son petit-ami. Il sourit un peu nerveusement quand Blaine prit le préservatif et commença à l'ouvrir, le tendant à Kurt.

« Je suis prêt, K-Kurt. »

« Tu es sûr, bébé ? » Kurt accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et les écarta du mieux qu'il pouvait, et Blaine répondit en essayant de les chevaucher. Il lui dit oui, mais c'était la seule réponse dont Kurt avait besoin.

Il sortit ses doigts et regarda l'entrée de Blaine se contracter à l'absence. Rapidement et nerveusement, il commença à glisser le préservatif sur son membre.

Blaine regarda Kurt se prépara avec des mains tremblantes et sourit. L'homme essuya ses mains sur sa poitrine et se lécha les lèvres, bougeant pour se mettre entre les jambes de Blaine.

« Nerveux ? »

Kurt sourit. « Peut-être. »

Blaine le rapprocha, remettant ses mains sur la taille de son petit-ami. « Ne le sois pas. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il tint les jambes de Blaine au niveau des cuisses et s'aligna parfaitement. La façon dont les yeux de Blaine brillaient mélangé avec la façon dont il le touchait… tellement familier et parfait, ça faisait monter le cœur de Kurt dans sa gorge. Il entra en Blaine et c'était tellement chaud et invitant qu'il plongea plus loin un peu trop rapidement. Blaine grimaça, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Kurt.

« Merde – je suis tellement désolé, Blaine- »

« Shh… continue, s'il te plait. Juste un peu plus lentement. »

« OK. »

Kurt prit une profonde respiration et alla plus loin à un rythme plus lent. Il vit son petit-ami se mordre les lèvres avec les yeux fermés, mais Blaine lui dit qu'il allait bien. Kurt prit un moment pour le laisser s'habituer quand il fut à moitié enfoui en lui, empoignant les draps avec une main incroyablement trop fort et tenant la jambe de Blaine en l'air avec l'autre tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas bouger. Blaine ouvrit les yeux et bougea ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt, adorant le sentiment d'eux deux bougeant l'un contre l'autre.

« Bouge bébé. »

Kurt posa son visage contre le côté de celui de Blaine tandis qu'il avançait ses hanches. Il alla encore plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoui à l'intérieur, respirant ératiquement et mordant l'oreille de Blaine. Blaine laissa échapper une longue respiration tandis que ses doigts trainaient le long du bas du dos de Kurt et la courbe de ses fesses. C'était la nuit dont il avait rêvé depuis cinq ans – être réuni avec son premier et seul amour dans beaucoup plus de façon que celle-là.

Kurt commença à aller lentement d'avant en arrière, le piercing de sa langue courant le long du lobe d'oreille de Blaine et lui faisant faire de petits halètements. Il se rappelait tout ce qui excitait Blaine quand il était en lui et espérait rappeler Blaine tout et n'importe quoi… seulement il était tellement serré et la chaleur était comme de la magie autour de lui, Kurt pouvait à peine se concentrer. Blaine écarta plus ses jambes et les entrelaça avec celles de Kurt, et de ce changement, Kurt fut capable de se déplacer et de pousser…

« _Meeerde _! »

Kurt sourit dans son cou, accélérant son rythme et trouvant la prostate de Blaine encore et encore. « Comment c'est ? »

« Putain… _putain _de génial. » Blaine força son petit-ami à aller plus profondément avec ses deux mains sur ses fesses. Kurt sortit et revint avec force, tapant juste là où Blaine le voulait avec une profonde poussée. Il finit par sucer un suçon sombre sur le cou de son petit-ami et de revenir à son oreille.

« Dis mon nom. » demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de Blaine formèrent un sourire tandis que lui et le lit tremblaient des coups de hanches erratiques de Kurt. « Oblige-moi. »

Kurt sourit aussi, hochant la tête en bougeant encore plus vite. Son petit-ami gémissait et enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, et Kurt savait qu'il aurait certainement quelques longues égratignures là quand il vérifierait le lendemain matin. Il posa ses deux mains sur le lit et changea son rythme, allant lentement dans le cul de Blaine, tapant contre sa prostate _encore _et _encore _et _encore _jusqu'à ce que Blaine se tire les cheveux et le supplie de ne pas s'arrêter.

Mais Kurt s'arrêta.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et trouva son rocker arrogant de petit-ami en train de se mordre les lèvres et de sourire tandis qu'il le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis _teeellement _proche, bébé. »

« Dis mon nom. » répondit Kurt, bougeant de nouveau lentement. Les jambes de Blaine étaient en l'air tandis que Kurt était au-dessus de lui, bougeant de plus en plus lentement avant de s'arrêter complètement.

« _Merde-_ »

« Dis-le. » Kurt regarda Blaine tandis qu'il plongeait en lui une fois de plus, et le plus jeune se cambra de plaisir contre le lit.

« Kurt ! »

Kurt sourit. Il était tellement près de l'orgasme qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais c'était trop bon pour rater ça. Après avoir été sans sa drogue pendant si longtemps, c'était trop bon.

« Plus fort, Blaine. _Cris _mon nom. »

Kurt commença à bouger plus vite. Ses bras commencèrent à trembler après l'avoir tenu si longtemps et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait durer… mais il avait besoin de faire crier Blaine pour lui. Accélérant encore, il bougeait ses hanches d'avant en arrière contre Blaine, adorant la façon dont ses muscles se serraient et agrippant les couvertures tandis qu'il gémissait. Les jambes de Blaine commencèrent à trembler tandis que ses yeux roulaient en arrière, griffant le dos de Kurt tandis qu'il venait, tout en criant le nom du plus âgé.

« _Kuuuuuurtttt_ ! »

~oOo~

Sam et Puck secouèrent la tête tandis qu'ils essayaient de regarder la télévision.

« Ça va craindre de vivre en-dessous de ces deux-là. Ils sont toujours aussi bruyants qu'avant. » lui dit Puck, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Sam hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je sais. »

~oOo~

Kurt regarda Blaine venir sur son torse le sexe du garçon se ramollissant. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son estomac se tordait, tout son corps s'effondrant tandis qu'il venait avec un long gémissement dans le préservatif. Blaine bougea ses lèvres pour rencontrer celle de son petit-ami et l'embrassa, avalant chaque gémissement que faisait Kurt.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, malgré le sentiment poisseux entre eux, et à quel point ça allait être affreux d'essayer de sortir de Blaine alors que Kurt était incroyablement sensible. Au lieu de se focaliser sur ça, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent lentement, transmettant les émotions qu'eux deux avaient ressenti pendant des années et n'étaient pas capable de se le dire. Kurt était allongé sur lui se sentant complètement mou. Sa langue entra dans la bouche de son petit-ami et le gouta. Blaine avait toujours ce goût merveilleux – le miel était toujours proéminent. Parfois il pouvait le goûter quand ils étaient séparés – Kurt dans son dortoir, Blaine dans sa classe dans le lycée où il avait transféré. Il pouvait toujours le sentir et le désirer… et Kurt détestait ne pas pouvoir l'avoir.

Maintenant, il l'avait. Blaine suçota sa langue, caressant les deux côtés de son visage avec des mains tendres. Il l'avait. Le goût, le sentiment, l'homme lui-même. Blaine était de nouveau à lui. Il venait de lui faire l'amour, il venait de le regarder jouir, et maintenant il était en train de l'embrasser. Quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un baiser était tellement génial putain, et Kurt avait de nouveau ça.

Il était hors de question qu'il le perde.

Quand Blaine commença à gémir dans sa bouche, Kurt se sentit devenir excité à nouveau. Puis, les mains de Blaine commencèrent à trainer le long de son dos vers les égratignures qu'il avait fait et vers la courbe de ses fesses, et Kurt savait très bien qu'il devenait encore excité. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tandis qu'il sortait de Blaine, et bougea sa main vers le côté pour trouver des mouchoirs et un autre préservatif. Blaine enleva le préservatif du sexe de Kurt qui commençait déjà à durcir et lui fit un nœud tandis que Kurt les nettoyait.

« Je peux te chevaucher ? » demanda doucement Blaine. Ses yeux noisette avaient une pointe d'innocence qui rendit Kurt absolument fou.

« Aussi fort que tu le souhaites. »

~oOo~

Sam s'affaissa dans le canapé, augmentant le volume de la télévision et essayant de commencer une conversation. Quinn commençait à remuer sur les genoux de Puck où elle se reposait tandis que son petit-ami commençait une conversation.

« Donc lundi 12 hein ? »

« Ouais, » répondit rapidement Sam, ignorant les sons au-dessus d'eux. « Puis le monde est à nous. »

Puck pouvait entendre les grincements du lit et sourit. Ces excités. « Quand est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrons enregistrer ? »

« Aucune conversation que vous commencez ne peut distraire du sexe qu'ont ces deux-là, » dit Quinn d'un ton fatigué. « Laissez-les juste se retrouver, parce quand cet enfant sera là, ils se rappelleront de cette nuit. Et si nous allions diner ? »

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers sa veste. « Bonne idée. Allons-y. »

~oOo~

« Tu es tellement sexy putain. » Kurt agrippa les hanches de Blaine tandis qu'il regardait le plus jeune glissait de haut en bas sur sa queue. Il caressa le membre tendu de Blaine et se mordit les lèvres, arquant son dos pour que Blaine tombe sur sa prostate à chaque fois qu'il descendait.

« _Kurt ! Juste là _! »

Blaine posa deux mains sur la poitrine de son petit-ami, se tenant à la chaine en or tandis qu'il allait de haut en bas. Kurt souffla lourdement, jetant ses hanches dans la chaleur étroite jusqu'à ce que ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.

« _Nngh… oh merde, Blaine… plus fort bébé,_ » Kurt commença à caresser Blaine plus vite et le plus jeune commença à le chevaucher plus fort et d'un rythme erratique. Blaine descendit ses hanches une fois de plus tandis que Kurt tournait son poignet, et sans avertissement il jouit encore.

Kurt tint fermement Blaine par la taille et continua de le baiser. Il évita sa prostate, claquant ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la sensation familière dans ses couilles. Blaine s'était serré autour de lui tandis qu'il venait pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là.

Ils étaient en sueur et épuisés, et du sperme était entre eux, mais Blaine sourit tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté de Kurt.

« Je sais que je ne l'ai pas dit depuis que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, » commença-t-il, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle, « mais je t'aime tellement Kurt, et je suis incroyablement fier de toi. »

Le cœur de Kurt fit comme s'il s'arrêtait à ces mots. Il se tourna pour regarder Blaine pour voir s'il était sérieux et l'homme resta seulement là à sourire.

« Et c'était la nuit la plus à couper le souffle de ma vie, » continua-t-il. « Je dois encore me doucher. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit rapidement Kurt. Il avait attendu d'entendre et de dire ces mots depuis longtemps.

Blaine se tourna vers lui et croisa les yeux bleus sincères. Il sourit encore, se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Je sais. »

~oOo~

Blaine passa son dimanche à étudier et faire des devoirs. Il était allongé sur le canapé avec son stylo entre ses lèvres, faisant son cours d'histoire. Kurt était chez ses parents depuis un moment et il utilisait leur temps de séparation pour finir ça.

Cependant, son esprit ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de dériver. La veille avait été tellement géniale, et surtout le soir. C'était juste comme le bon vieux temps – Kurt et Blaine, Blaine et Kurt. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mais demain serait lundi, et lundi serait le jour où BBR négocierait un contrat. Il savait que ça voulait dire que Kurt serait _beaucoup _occupé, mais ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il serait heureux. BBR était tellement important pour lui, et faire de la musique était la vie de Kurt. Il ne voulait pas penser à être loin de lui aussi tôt, mais il apporterait autant de soutien que Kurt aurait besoin.

Après quelques heures, Blaine avait fini ce qu'il devait faire. Il était un peu tard donc il décida de faire quelque chose à manger au cas où Kurt ne mange pas chez ses parents. C'était peu probable, mais probable en même temps. Kurt jouait parfois la carte "J'ai oublié de manger".

Son moment dans la cuisine fut passé à penser à comment le visage de Kurt s'était illuminé quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait la veille – c'était presque comme si Kurt avait douté de ce faite. Il n'y avait pas besoin que Kurt doute encore de ça. Il décida de le dire plus souvent.

~oOo~

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon garçon ? »

Kurt secoua la tête tandis qu'il regardait la télévision. « Rien, papa. »

Burt lui jeta un regard pendant un moment avant de détourner les yeux. Ils regardèrent la télé encore un peu, bien que Kurt n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il savait qu'il devait sortir de la maison pendant un moment parce que lui et Blaine auraient fini par coucher ensemble toute la journée, et ils finiraient par parler plus de leur fils comme ils l'avaient fait après la douche la veille, ce qui avait seulement rendu les choses plus difficiles. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'en aller de ça… et être avec Blaine toute la journée gâterait seulement encore plus le rockeur.

Une pub passa et Burt alla dans la cuisine avec Carole. Kurt resta sur le canapé avec les bras croisés. Peut-être que parler de ça avec son père aiderait, bien qu'il soit réellement coincé maintenant.

~oOo~

_« Jacob Cameron Anderson. » _

_Kurt entremêlait ses doigts avec les boucles de Blaine, un sourcil se haussant à cause d ce que venait de dire son petit-ami. « Quoi ? » _

_Blaine sourit, levant les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait à travers ses cils. « J'ai dit Jacob Cameron Anderson. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? » _

_Kurt sourit tandis qu'il regardait le plafond. « JC, hein ? » _

_« Ouais, » Blaine hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. « J'y ai pensé et JC ne sonne pas si mal, je suppose. Brian peut être réservé pour notre prochain petit garçon. »_

_Ce fut à ce moment que Kurt sût qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas signer un contrat qui l'emmènerait à plusieurs kilomètres de cet homme, ou Jacob. C'était là où il avait besoin d'être. « Jacob Cameron semble parfait. Donc comment est-ce qu'on appellera notre petite fille ? »_

_Blaine sourit, le câlinant plus fort. « J'ai toujours aimé Elizabeth. » _

_~oOo~_

Kurt jeta sa tête en arrière et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais putain, Sam et le reste d'eux allaient absolument l'assassiner.

« Donc est-ce que tu es prêt à parler de ça maintenant, ou est-ce que je devrais te laisser déprimer encore ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Burt sourit, s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son fils. « Je sais ça depuis des années. Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu es assis ici à pleurer ? »

Kurt sourit. « Je ne pleure pas, papa. »

« C'est ça. » Il bougea son mug vers ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Nous allons être enregistrés. »

« Une autre chose dont je suis au courant, Kurt. »

Kurt soupira. « Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposé être heureux et faire ça… être la personne que je pensais vouloir être et laisser Blaine ici avec Jacob et rendre tous les autres heureux quand j'ai l'impression que je vais laisser Blaine tout seul… je veux être là.- »

« Jacob ? » demanda Burt d'un ton confus. Kurt soupira, se frottant la tête et prenant sa respiration. Il divaguait encore.

« Nous avons enfin décidé d'un nom. » Kurt sourit tandis qu'il disait ça, ébouriffant ses cheveux fous. « On dirait que je vais rater les choses. Blaine fait tellement bien tout seul maintenant, et je suis super fier de lui. Il est fort et prêt pour faire ce qu'il a besoin de faire pour ce petit garçon et tout ce que je peux faire est penser que je vais probablement être quelque part à New York ou Los Angeles pendant qu'il rampe, ou dit fait ses premiers pas. et je devrais m'arranger pour téléphoner ou prendre des vidéos quand je pourrais être là avec Blaine, lui disant que je l'aime en personne plutôt qu'au travers d'un texte… » Burt hocha la tête tandis qu'il écoutait, considérant tout ce que son fils disait. « Ça fait cinq longues années. Je veux juste que ça se passe bien. Je veux que nous y arrivions cette fois. »

« Je pense que tu es bête de croire que réaliser ton rêve – qui en passant m'a obligé à m'assoir certains soirs avec des répétitions ridiculement longues dans mon garage – va te faire tout perdre. Vous deux vous aimez assez pour réussir- »

« Je l'aimais assez avant, papa. » interrompit Kurt, se redressant un peu. Il frotta son jean Levi et soupira. « Mais ça n'a pas marché avant. »

« Est-ce que tu as appris de cette erreur ? L'erreur d'avoir évité tout contact ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Définitivement. »

Burt acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une erreur que l'un d'entre vous laissera encore arriver ? »

« Je sais que moi non. »

« Donc, » continua Burt, « Je pense que c'est certain de dire que vous avez vécu et appris un peu. Quelque chose d'aussi génial que ton rêve se réalisant ne devrait pas barrer le chemin à ça. La première chose que tu devrais faire est lui parler de tes sentiments. Blaine ressent peut-être aussi de l'anxiété à propos de tout ça. »

« Il est vraiment heureux pour moi et le reste de BBR. Il sait à quel point nous avons travaillé, tu sais ? Je veux dire, nous avons travaillé dur et dur et tout, mais je laisserais tomber tout ça en un battement de cœur pour lui. »

Burt sourit. Penser à jusqu'où Kurt était allé l'étourdissait parfois. Ils étaient passés par tellement de choses, de ne pas parler, à être les meilleurs des amis, mais parfois, son garçon ne pensait juste pas.

« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas tout laisser tomber si tu lui parlais juste. Je suis sûr que vous deux pouvez être sur la même longueur d'onde, Kurt. Tu n'as pas parlé la dernière fois et ça a presque tout fait foiré. Parle maintenant. »

« Je lui ai acheté une autre bague. » dit doucement Kurt, ne pensant pas vraiment. Burt sourit et le regarda.

« Oh, tu as fait ça ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Va lui parler. »

~oOo~

_**Ça me manque de t'avoir ici au dortoir. :( Vinny est tellement ennuyant. – Nadia **_

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en lisant le message. Ces deux-là étaient tellement amoureux donc peu importe. La poignée tourna sur la porte d'entrée et Blaine leva les yeux pour voir Kurt entrer. Il sourit au "chéri, je suis rentré" qu'il reçut.

« Je suis là bébé, » répondit-il de la cuisine, prenant une bouteille d'eau et s'adossant contre le comptoir. Kurt se précipita, jetant sa veste rouge par terre et poussant Blaine sur la surface en bois, provoquant une chaine de rires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? »

« Je te montre à quel point tu m'as manqué, bébé. » Kurt enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son cou exposé. « Est-ce que tu as fini ton travail ? »

Blaine hocha la tête avec les yeux fermés. Les lèvres et la langue de Kurt étaient magiques putain. « Oui. Et j'ai cuisiné quelque chose si tu as faim. »

Kurt acquiesça. « Je mangerais après. »

« Après quoi ? » taquina Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt commença à défaire les ficelles du short de Blaine tandis qu'il répondait. Ils parleraient plus tard… ouais… ils parleraient de tout ça plus tard. « Après t'avoir sauté. »

~oOo~

« Juste n'importe qui ne peut pas être un bon leader. Etre un leader demande certaines qualités que seule une poignée de personnes à travers l'Histoire les ont possédé responsabilités, persistance, vision, créativité – la liste continue. Je veux que vous pensiez tous à ça et écriviez un papier. Je le veux mercredi. Décrivez les qualités de bons leaders et procurez-moi une explication pour chacun. Donnez-moi des leaders à travers l'Histoire qui ont montré ces traits. 3000 mots. »

Blaine regarda son professeur avec un soupir. Deux jours pour faire ce papier quand il avait toujours un nombre insensé d'autres cours sur lesquels se concentrer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les profs pensaient que l'univers tournait autour d'eux et leur classe ?

Nathan jeta une note sur son bureau et sourit. Blaine la prit et la lut.

_**J'aimerais bien montrer mes supers talents de leader en jetant ce gars d'une falaise. **_

Blaine rit et Nathan sourit, ramenant son attention vers leur professeur. Le portable de Blaine vibra peu après et son cœur s'arrêta presque au message.

_**Blaine, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu sais où est Kurt ? Il est 11h15 et nous avons une réunion à 12h. Personne ne l'a vu ou entendu. – Sam **_

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il répondait frénétiquement.

_**Il m'a déposé à l'université vers 8h30. Il devrait être retourné vers vous maintenant – Blaine **_

_**Et bien il n'est pas là ! Une idée d'où il pourrait être ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? – Sam **_

Blaine réfléchit un moment. Son petit-ami s'était conduit bizarrement toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi et semblait anxieux, pendant que tous les autres de BBR avait été excités. Il avait demandé à Kurt si tout allait bien mais avait juste reçut un "ça va très bien, bébé" flou. Ce comportement lui s'était fait demandé si son petit-ami avait des doutes, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas.

Peut-être que ça aurait pût.

Et peut-être que Blaine savait où il irait s'il avait des doutes.

_**Regarde si tu peux repousser la réunion vers 15h. Je sais que c'est un revirement mais je vais aller le chercher maintenant. – Blaine**_

_**Putain… okay. Juste dépêche, s'il te plait Blaine. – Sam**_

~oOo~

« Et il veut l'appeler Jacob Cameron, parce que je voulais l'appeler JC… et si j'ai un jour douté de l'aimer avant je le sais maintenant. Je l'aime. »

Kurt s'assit sur l'herbe en souriant à ses bottes. « J'ai peut-être un coup de foudre, mais je m'en fiche, parce qu'il m'aime aussi. »

Le ciel était d'une magnifique nuance de bleu. Kurt le regarda tandis que l'air frais d'automne caressait son visage.

« Je ne vais pas signer ce contrat maman. Je ne vais pas le perdre. Ils trouveront un autre guitariste. Ils viennent à la pelle, tu sais ? » Kurt se gratta la tête d'un air fatigué. « En tout cas, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils sont tous géniaux… Quinn est magnifique et sa voix est géniale. Puck est le meilleur bassiste que j'ai jamais rencontré. Finn est un putain de crétin mais il peut faire de la batterie là avec les meilleurs. » Kurt rit un peu, regardant la tombe de sa mère. « Et je connais Sammy va en prendre soin. »

« Et toi alors ? »

Kurt se retourna quand il entendit la voix de Blaine. Son petit-ami était là avec son sac à dos et un doux sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Le polo violet qu'il portait sous un cardigan faisait très _Blaine, _si Kurt devait lui donner un style. C'était différent de quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Plus mature. Plus Blaine.

« Tu sais, je devrais aller rendre visite à ma mère parfois. Peut-être quand Bri revint en visite. »

Kurt hocha la tête, se levant de là où il était. « Comment sais-tu que j'étais là ? »

« Je te connais, Kurt Hummel. » dit simplement Blaine, haussant les épaules et avançant d'un pas. « Et je sais que tu veux jouer plus que tout. »

Kurt sourit. « Pas plus que je ne veux être avec toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais choisir ? »

Le plus âgé secoua la tête. « Dans un monde parfait je ne le devrais pas. Je pourrais avoir les deux. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir les deux, bébé » Blaine regarda autour de lui et soupira. Convaincre Kurt de quelque chose quand il était aussi têtu avait toujours été dur. « Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera pas difficile, bébé. Je sais que nous allons avoir quelques dures journées. Mais je t'aime assez pour réussir. Tu as un don et tu dois le partager avec le monde. Vous tous le devez. Et je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour t'empêcher de faire ça. »

« Et si je ne veux pas faire ça ? » demanda tristement Kurt. Il ne voulait pas encore perdre Blaine.

Blaine soupira et laissa tomber ses mains à ses côtés. « Si tu laisses passer cette opportunité, tu perdras quatre de tes meilleurs amis. Tu te demanderas "et si ?" tout le temps et tu finiras par le regretter. »

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Maintenant je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. D'accord ? » Blaine sourit en demandant ça, ses yeux un peu humide.

« Plus que tout, Blaine. »

« Alors tu comprends que nous devrons juste travailler très dur pour y arriver. Il y aura des obstacles mais à la fin de la journée ce sera Kurt, Blaine, et JC. »

Kurt rit, essuyant ses yeux. « Et Brian et Elizabeth aussi. »

Son petit-ami hocha la tête. « Un jour, ouais. Donc va signer ton contrat avant que Sam ne t'assassine. Nous avons repoussé la réunion. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Son petit-ami était génial. « Merci. Mais d'abord nous devons parler. »

Blaine leva les yeux de la tombe de la mère de Kurt et hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

« Donc tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine sourit d'un air évident. « Plus que tout. » répéta-t-il.

« Et tu veux être toujours avec moi, non ? » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant de Blaine. Le plus jeune le regarda avec une expression étrange.

« Chaque jour. »

« Bien. » Kurt hocha la tête, mettant sa main dans sa poche et en sortant quelque chose. Blaine regarda la boite recouverte de velours avant que Kurt mette un genou à terre.

« Blaine Alexander Anderson, » il prit une profonde respiration et regarda dans les yeux dorés les plus magnifiquement beaux. Blaine le regarda avec un mélange de confusion et d'amour et Kurt ne pouvait pas le placer, mais il avait besoin de sortir ça. « Je suis plutôt sûr que je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Alors je n'étais pas prêt. C'était un jeu, » continua-t-il, souriant en pensant à ça, « mais tu étais tout ce que je voulais et de façon plus importante, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Maintenant, ce n'est pas un jeu. Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. »

Blaine pensa qu'il allait exploser avec le choc traversant son corps. C'était une putain de bague dans cette boite et Kurt avait un genou à terre et disait tous ces magnifiques mots et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel-

« Si je signe un contrat, alors j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là à la fin de la journée. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux t'appeler ou prendre un vol de dernière minute pour rentrer et te trouver là, et que tu ne partiras pas que ça sera dur- »

« Jamais, Kurt. »

« Alors épouse-moi, Blaine. Epouse-moi. »

**A/N : A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**IWWHIW**

**A/N : Pour toujours reconnaissante du soutien ! Quelques-uns d'entre vous sont responsable de pourquoi j'aime toujours ça.**

**Chapitre 8 **

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il hochait la tête à la musique, ajustant la basse à un niveau plus approprié. Il était assis dans le studio attendant une réponse à la question qu'il avait posée, souriant quand l'homme à côté de lui montra son approbation.

Il se faisait tard cependant. Ils devaient reprendre l'avion vers l'Ohio dans quelques heures, et Kurt était super excité pour ça. Ça faisait deux semaines entières depuis qu'il avait vu son fiancé, et être séparés de lui était l'enfer. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer être éloigné plus longtemps si _**cette **_petite durée le brisait, mais ils avaient dit qu'ils essaieraient et y arriveraient. Blaine avait été incroyablement bon à ça… il avait été son roc tout le temps. Avec chaque coup de fil, chaque message, peu importe l'heure, Blaine était là pour répondre. Même si c'était juste un "je t'aime, Kurt". Personne ne comprenait juste à quel point c'était grand, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

« C'est génial, Kurt ! Attends que Blaine l'entende… »

Kurt sourit. « Je sais. Je l'ai écrit juste pour lui. »

« Comme si j'avais pas vu. »

Ils rirent et allèrent à la prochaine chanson, tuant le temps jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive avec un chauffeur pour l'aéroport. Même si Kurt appréciait travailler sur la côte est sa simplicité et son histoire, Boston était putain de glaciale maintenant. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la maison vers sa famille.

Il pouvait admettre que ce petit studio avait été un paradis sûr d'une façon. Kurt allait dans la cabine avec sa guitare et se perdait dans chaque note. Ça ne prenait pas plus de deux prises pendant qu'il enregistrait. Certains pouvaient clamer que c'était parce que Kurt était un expert à ce qu'il faisait, mais Kurt voulait juste en finir avec l'album pour qu'il puisse passer autant de temps avec Blaine et Jacob qu'il pouvait. Il se battait encore et encore, malgré les labels et l'insistance de Sam pour commencer à faire de la pub avant que la nouvelle année n'arrive, et avoir leur date de sortie repoussée jusqu'après février. Comme ça, il serait capable de passer au moins du temps avec Jacob et Blaine après que le petit gars soit arrivé. Bien sûr, Sam n'était pas content de lui. Après tout ce truc de disparition quand tout le monde était supposé négocier un contrat, Sam était rarement content de lui. Le manager était prêt à mettre ce show sur les routes dès que possible. Heureusement, cependant, le reste du groupe comprenait les positions de Kurt.

« Celle-là est bien. Elles devraient ajuster un peu le chant de Quinn. »

Kurt écouta la chanson et hocha la tête. L'instrumental semblait être un peu lourd parfois. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajuster un des niveaux de son, deux coups forts furent tapés contre la porte.

« Kurt. Wes. La voiture est là. Bougez-vous le cul. »

Kurt jeta sa canette vide de soda dans la direction de Puck, mais l'homme avec la crête l'esquiva, levant ensuite son majeur. Wes sourit tandis qu'il prenait son sac à dos.

« Rien n'a changé, je vois. »

Kurt arrêta la musique et éteint tout, ne voulant pas entendre la voix de son producteur après avoir tout trouvé allumé. « ça ne changera jamais. Allons voir Blaine. Je suis en train de mourir. »

Wes sourit. « Yep. Rien n'a changé. »

~oOo~

« Okay. Ils viennent de monter dans le camion. »

« Eux tous ? »

Kevin sortit de sa voiture. « Eux tous. »

La voix fredonna. « Le studio qu'ils utilisent est au 14ème étage de l'immeuble. 14D. »

Kevin mit sa capuche sur sa tête et commença à traverser la rue bondée. C'était un risque essayer d'être discret dans une rue occupée dans la ville de Boston, mais le prendre pour Kurt en voudrait vraiment la peine. Se faire prendre n'était pas une option. Heureusement, la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone avait aussi une dent contre Kurt Hummel.

Kevin ébouriffa ses cheveux roux tandis qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment. Il y avait une femme à la réception et il jura quand il remarqua qu'elle donnait à quelqu'un un pass. « Je dois signer… ils ont probablement des caméras… Putain- »

« Relax. Signe et finis le travail. »

« Mais ils vont vouloir ma carte d'identité- »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, mon garçon ? Signe ou tu peux oublier tout ce que je t'ai promis. »

Kevin entendit le téléphone s'éteindre et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, au-dessus des suspicions, il devait abandonner son identité pour avoir l'accès au bâtiment. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des gens sortit. D'autres passaient devant lui tandis qu'ils entraient. Il soupira et suivi. Beaucoup montraient un badge et allaient droit vers les ascenseurs. Kevin s'arrêta avant de rejoindre le bureau, essayant de penser rapidement. Il commença à tapoter ses poches et grimaça.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Kevin hocha la tête à la femme à la réception. « J'ai laissé mon sac là-haut dans le bureau de mon boss… mon attaché-case et mon badge et tout est là-bas. »

La blonde hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main. « Quel est le nom de votre patron ? »

Kevin se lécha les lèvres. Merde. « Smith. »

Ça dût marcher, parce qu'elle lui tendit un pass. « Redonnez-le après avoir pris vos affaires. Mon poste sera bientôt fini mais il y a un jeune homme qui vient après moi. »

Kevin sourit de gratitude. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. « Merci beaucoup. »

Il mit rapidement le pass autour de son cou et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quand il arriva, quelques personnes sortirent et il appuya sur "14". Quelqu'un se glissa derrière lui et pressa "6", s'adossant silencieusement contre le mur et heureusement ne regardant pas la personne avec qui il était. Kevin attendit patiemment que le voyage se finisse. Il attendait patiemment que tout ça se finisse, parce qu'il avait vraiment la trouille.

La personne sortit en même temps que son téléphone commençait à sonner. Kevin leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qui c'était.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es entré ? »

« Dans l'ascenseur. »

Il y eut un laps de temps où rien ne fut dit. L'ascenseur sonna et Kevin avança d'un pas, cherchant le 14D.

« Le code de la porte est 14004. Fais vite. »

Kevin dit okay, raccrochant. Il trouva le studio et regarda la pièce. La table de son était la seule chose allumée. Après avoir jeté quelques regards à chaque bout du couloir, il tapa rapidement le code et entra dans la pièce.

~oOo~

Blaine fourra d'un air fatigué des livres dans son sac à dos. Nathan lui tapota le dos en guise d'au revoir et il sourit en retour. Ça avait été une de ces semaines où il s'accrochait à peine se trainent en classe, se trainant à la maison, ne voulant rien faire sauf parler à Kurt. Nadia et Nathan le taquinerait, le traiter de chiot malade d'amour, d'autres choses contre lesquels Blaine ne pouvait pas vraiment protester, mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas son problème. Rentrer à la maison et voir son fiancé étaient les seules choses sur lesquelles il pouvait se concentrer.

Il y avait eu de bonnes choses qui s'étaient amené pendant les deux dernières semaines. Blaine avait utilisé ce temps pour mieux se préparer à l'arrivée de Jacob. Maintenant, c'était les vacances de Thanksgiving. Décembre n'était pas loin, et son fils arrivait début janvier. Il pourrait être là à n'importe quel moment, donc Blaine était assez intelligent pour accepter l'aide de Sugar et Katelyn et de les laisser tout 'bébétiser', et même lui indiquer quoi acheter en premier. Il pensait que Kurt flipperait probablement quand sa garçonnière était devenue l'adorable appartement que c'était devenu, mais quand ils parlèrent par vidéo et que Blaine le lui montra, ce ne fut pas la réaction qu'il obtint.

« C'est parfait. » lui dit Kurt.

Les choses étaient parfaites, en effet. Blaine se précipita vers sa voiture pour se préparer pour le trajet d'une heure. Avec de la chance, Kurt serait déjà là quand il arriverait. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour quand il le reverrait.

Peut-être que penser à ces choses tout en conduisant pendant une heure n'était pas la meilleure idée. Blaine permit à sa tête de dériver ailleurs tandis qu'il tapotait le volant, une chanson de Maroon 5 se faisant entendre. Il décida de penser à Thanksgiving qui était dans quelques jours. Il irait chez les Hudmel avec Kurt et Nadia pour diner, permettant à son futur beau-père de rencontrer la personne portant son enfant. Il savait que Burt se demanderait si Nadia faisait la bonne décision, et elle aurait ses motifs. Une partie de lui voulait la claquer pour faire entendre raison à la jeune femme mais il y avait des lois contre ça. Peut-être que quand Jacob arriverait, elle verrait la lumière. Ça avait été plan jusque-là, en tout cas.

Ce fut dans ses millions de pensées à propos de Kurt et JC et être un père que Blaine se rappela enfin. Son propre père l'avait appelé la veille. C'était probablement juste pour voir si Blaine passerait ou non à Thanksgiving… une réponse qui était en fait un énorme NON. Il avait dû répondre à cet appel à Anthony finalement.

~oOo~

« Donc comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il se garait devant chez Sam et lui. C'était une histoire qu'il avait dit 1000 fois à 1000 personnes, mais il ne s'en lassait jamais.

« C'est une histoire bizarre. Je lui ai fait ma demande dans un cimetière. »

Wes haussa un sourcil, grandement confus par la confession. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. »

« Um… » Wes sourit, « tu es beaucoup plus bizarre que je ne m'en souviens. Et je me souviens de trucs bizarres d'avant, Kurt. »

« Okay, okay, » Kurt gara la voiture et se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui. « J'étais confus à ce moment-là, donc je suis allé voir ma mère. Habituellement je rends visite à sa tombe, je nettoie un peu… ça a toujours aidé, donc je suis allé la revoir. »

« Confus à propos de quoi ? »

« Ce que je voulais faire… qui je voulais être. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais tout trouvé. C'est beaucoup plus facile d'avoir des réponses définies quand on ne doit pas vraiment se soucier de quelque chose. Puis vint Blaine Anderson, et il a basculé le script. »

Wes hocha fièrement la tête. « Il est quelque chose de spécial. »

« Il l'est. » répondit Kurt de tout cœur. « Les choses ont changé quand il est arrivé. Des trucs qui avaient de l'importance avant n'en avait plus, et j'ai réalisé qu'être riche et célèbre et faire la fête… tout ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. »

Wes hocha la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. « Je comprends. Mais avant tu aimais vraiment BBR. Comme si la musique était faite pour toi. Je ne sais pas si je crois qu'une personne pourrait arriver et changer ta passion pour quelque chose d'aussi important pour toi. »

« J'aime toujours la musique. Je ne voudrais juste pas la mettre avant ma famille. » Wes était silencieux et Kurt haussa les épaules, défaisant sa ceinture. « Mais en revenant à l'histoire, je ne voulais pas faire ça… du moins pas dans la mesure où ça m'éloignerait de lui. Il y a eu assez de ça. Mais Blaine m'a convaincu que nous allions traverser ça et même si ça semblait merveilleux, ses mots n'étaient pas assez pour moi. J'avais besoin de plus. Donc j'ai fait ma demande. »

« Dans le cimetière, » finit Wes avec un sourire. Kurt rit.

« Et bien c'est là où nous avions cette conversation. Je m'étais enfui pour être avec maman pendant une heure avant que je ne sois supposé signer tout avec BBR, et Blaine est arrivé à la rescousse. Nous avons parlé, et je portais la bague avec moi pendant un moment, donc je l'ai fait. »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit oui tout de suite ? » demanda Wes, prenant ses sacs. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Il pensait que je perdais la tête à cause de tout le stress. J'ai dû lui faire un immense discours avant qu'il ne croie enfin que j'allais bien. » Wes rit. « Je suis resté à genoux pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que la réalité de la situation ne le heurte. Il a réalisé que j'étais sérieux et qu'il ne rêvait pas, et a enfin dit oui. »

« Des détails ? »

« Pas encore. Mais ce sera fait à New York. Il veut que ce soit en août parce que c'est quand nous… avons dû rompre quand nous étions plus jeunes. » Wes hocha la tête. Ça fait toujours mal d'y penser. Blaine était passé par un tas de conneries depuis, et il souhaitait que les choses auraient pût arriver différemment. Tout le monde avait souhaité ça, bien sûr. « Donc si nous nous marrions, ça sera comme un va te faire foutre à son père. » Kurt rit. « Août ne serait plus déprimant pour nous. J'aimerai que ce soit un peu plus tôt mais je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de toute façon. »

Wes sourit. « Vous irez bien, Kurt. »

Kurt sourit aussi. « Rentrons. Il va probablement être bientôt là. »

~oOo~

« Pourquoi est-il si violent ? »

Blaine sourit tandis qu'il attendait à un feu rouge. La voix de Nadia venait du kit main-libre du téléphone dans sa voiture. « Rappelle-toi juste qu'il a quelques-uns de tes gènes. »

« Je ne suis pas violente, merci beaucoup. »

« Okay, Nadia. Si tu le dis. Donc… pour tes parents… »

La jeune fille soupira dans son oreille. « Ils veulent te rencontrer avec Kurt. Bien sûr je suis stupide pour les choix que j'ai fait… les choix que j'ai fait, » elle s'arrêta un moment tandis que Blaine accélérait, « mais ils veulent s'assurer que leur petit-fils est en de bonnes mains. Qu'il soit avec un couple gay n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle ils s'étaient "préparé", disent-ils, et surtout depuis que je leur ai dit que Kurt allait être une rockstar et tout, mais je pense que j'ai réussi à les convaincre que JC est avec la bonne famille. »

Blaine hocha la tête, conduisant en synchro avec limitation de vitesse. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent me cogner pour t'avoir mise enceinte d'abord. »

Nadia rit un peu. « Maintenant, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose, hein. Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, Blaine. J'ai le dernier mot, et tu aimais ce petit garçon depuis le moment où je t'ai dit qu'il arrivait. »

_Si seulement ça allait dans les deux sens, _pensa-t-il. « Bien sûr. Il est mon fils, Nadia… rappelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi par contre. La voiture de Kurt est sur le trottoir et- »

« Sexe de bienvenue. J'ai compris. » blagua-t-elle, fredonnant dans le récepteur. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se concentrait pour se garer.

« Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. Juste appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi, bébé. »

« Je le ferais. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. » Il appuya sur terminer l'appel et sourit, se tournant vers le côté passager pour prendre ses sacs. Quad il sortit de la voiture, Quinn sortit de l'appartement de Sam pour fumer et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu m'as manqué, » roucoula-t-elle, acceptant son câlin. Blaine sourit tandis qu'il reculait. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Monter les escaliers n'étais pas aussi dur aujourd'hui qu'avant quand il savait que Kurt n'était pas là. Il y avait des sauts dans les pas de Blaine. Il tourna la poignée et entre, souriant largement quand il vit son magnifique fiancé sur le canapé, affalé en sweat et jean. Kurt leva les yeux de sa bière et se lécha les lèvres quand il le vit.

« Viens-là. »

Blaine fit juste ça. Son sac finit quelque part sur le sol, à côté du bassinet décoré de guitares. La porte fut claquée derrière lui tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau, et Kurt le tira pratiquement sur ses genoux par les revers de son cardigan tandis qu'ils connectaient leurs lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué putain… » Kurt enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses de Blaine en disant ça, Blaine mordant sa lèvre inférieure et se frottant contre lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, entre frottage complet de leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre et essayant de se dévorer. « Je t'ai manqué, bébé ? »

« Mmm… Blaine jeta ses hanches en avant quand Kurt pressa ses fesses. « Tu sais que oui. »

« Kurt, où sont les tasses ? » demanda Wes depuis la porte. Kurt suçait le cou de son fiancé en même temps mais une fois que Blaine entendit la voix, il recula. Kurt sourit, mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Blaine à la place.

« L'étagère gauche au-dessus du robinet. »

« Merci. » Wes sourit à son meilleur ami, « Hey Blainers. Ne me laisse pas interrompre. »

Les yeux de Blaine allèrent de Wes à Kurt, puis à Wes. Kurt essaya de ne pas rire tandis qu'il traçait de petits dessins dans les cuisses de Blaine.

« C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel. »

Le portable de Kurt commença à sonner et c'était Sam. Il leva les yeux au ciel et bougea pour y répondre. « Tu devrais aller dire bonjour à ton meilleur ami. Ne sois pas impoli. Il est venu depuis MIT pour passer les vacances avec toi. »

La bouche de Blaine se ferma enfin. « Vous deux êtes toujours en train de comploter quelque chose je vous jure. »

Il donna un petit coup à Kurt sur l'épaule tandis qu'il se levait et courait pour plaquer Wes au sol. L'asiatique rit tandis que son meilleur ami le prenait et le faisait tournoyer, lui tapant la tête contre le cadre de la porte.

« Blaine – ho – arrête-ça – ho, zut ! »

« Ouais, Sam ? »

« Descends. Maintenant. »

Le téléphone fut coupé et Kurt le regarda. Ça lui prendrait vraiment tous ses efforts de ne pas tabasser son meilleur ami depuis 10 ans. Un énorme putain d'effort.

Blaine reposa enfin Wes, mais commença à lui faire une prise de karaté. Kurt sourit, allant vers la porte. « Je serais en bas. »

« Okay, » dirent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

Il faisait vraiment froid dehors et Kurt se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de chez Sam, toquant quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Finn ouvrit la porte en ayant l'air assez sinistre, et Kurt sut par cette simple expression, qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui arriverait au cours de cette conversation. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? »

Finn s'écarta du chemin. « Entre juste. »

~oOo~

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Kevin hocha la porte, accélérant vers l'aéroport. « ça s'est bien passé. J'étais dehors avant sue quiconque ne me voie, je pense. D'aussi loin que vont les caméras…. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que tu les nettoies ? »

La voix rit. « Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle, Kevin. Tu nettoies ta propre merde. »

Le roux se sentit s'énerver. « Ecoutez… » il baissa la voix, regardant aux alentours, « si je me fais prendre je jure devant dieu que je vais donner votre nom. »

« Parce que je t'ai donné mon vrai nom. Tu penses vraiment que Steve Caldron est mon vrai nom ? Pauvre petite chose. »

« Putain, » Kevin s'arrêta devant l'agence de location de voitures et tapa sur le volant. « Ne m'emmerdez pas. J'ai tapé nos conversations. Je connais toujours là où vous m'avez envoyé et toutes les personnes avec qui vous traitez. Ne m'emmerdez pas. »

L'homme rit. « Tu es vraiment mignon. Comme je l'ai dit, tu nettoies ta propre merde. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas avoir ce que je t'ai promis. L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, Kevin. »

Le portable s'éteignit et Kevin jura, jetant sa tête en arrière contre le repose-tête. S'il se faisait prendre pour tout ça, il ferait de sa première priorité celle de trouver son "boss".

~oOo~

« Qu'est-ce que toi et Wes faisiez dans le studio ? » Sam avait l'air énervé quand il demanda ça. Puck et Quinn étaient sur le côté, essayant de rester neutre. Finn avait juste l'air extrêmement déprimé.

« Nous écoutions les chansons, Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit le blond. « Vraiment pas. je veux dire, tout avec toi a été une putain de blague. Depuis le premier jour, Kurt. »

« De quoi il parle ? » Kurt se sentait déjà ennuyé, essayant de son mieux de ne pas exploser. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis avant qu'il ne doive partir et maintenant, son ami aidait à tout ruiner pour lui.

« C'est évident que tu ne veux plus ça, non ? » Sam se leva et regarda la pièce. « Nous avons tous travaillé dur et tu n'as rien fait sauf des conneries et saboter depuis le premier jour. »

« Tu ne sais pas s'il a fait ça, » interrompit Quinn, essayant d'être la voix de la raison.

« C'est ça putain. Tu le sais aussi, Q. D'abord, il disparait quand nous sommes prêts à signer le contrat, » il regarda de nouveau qui devenait rouge maintenant, « et puis, nous avons l'opportunité de commencer à faire des concerts et nous promouvoir, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Avec quoi vous trois le soutenez ? En repoussant les dates pour tout ! »

« Il a un fils qui arrive, mec- »

« Ce n'est pas son putain de fils, Finn ! »

« Va te faire foutre. » cracha Kurt, se rapprochant avec les poings fermés. Puck se leva et alla entre eux.

« Non va te faire foutre, » répondit Sam, « parce que maintenant, toi et le meilleur ami d'enfance de Blaine sont les dernières à avoir été dans le studio aujourd'hui, et je viens d recevoir un appel disant que l'ordinateur avait été vidé et que tout ce sur quoi nous avons travaillé pendant les deux dernières semaines est parti, Kurt. Donc va te faire foutre. Si tu ne voulais pas ça, tu aurais dû rester ici en Ohio. Je préfèrerais te laisser derrière qu'avoir tout ce que j'ai fait depuis longtemps brulé. »

Kurt regarda le groupe avec les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai planté ? »

« Sam pense que tu nous as plantés, » répondit rapidement Puck. « Je lui ai dit que je vous avais vus écouter les chansons- »

« Tu l'as aussi vu arriver trois heures en retard à une réunion professionnelle qui déciderait de note futur, et tu l'as regardé se battre pour repousser tout ce sur quoi nous travaillions, malgré qu'on soit capable de devenir un des meilleurs groupe de cette putain de planète, Puck. »

Kurt rit, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. « C'est pas chiant ? »

« Kurt ne supprimerait jamais notre travail, Sam. Tu es fous rien que de penser à ça. »

« Et bien j'espère que Kurt sait qu'il va sacrifier deux autres semaines pour remettre tout ça. Désolé mais nous manquons Thanksgiving. L'avion pour Boston part demain. »

Tout le monde se regarda.

« C'est ça, » Kurt secoua la tête. « Je ne rate pas Thanksgiving avec ma famille. Je ne le rate pas, Sam. Si tu veux partir, tu le peux. »

Quinn hocha la tête. « Ouais, ça n'arrive pas, Sam. Nous commencerons à enregistre après les vacances. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes avec lui dans ce truc ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué exactement ? »

« Tu as perdu la tête si tu penses que Kurt ferait ça d'abord. Pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose comme ça quand il travaille juste aussi dur, et passe des jours loin des gens qu'il aime, Pour tout refaire encore ? » Puck s'éloigna et s'assit sur le sofa. « Tu es un crétin, Sam. Maintenant je vais regarder la télé, puis je vais emmener Quinn à la maison et coucher avec elle. Et à Thanksgiving, nous allons chez ses parents. Et Kurt et Finn seront avec leurs parents, et tu vas aller avec les tiens. C'est aussi simple. Vendredi, nous partirons et recommencerons tout. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Vous savez ce qui va arriver ? Nous allons avoir notre contrat rompu avant même qu'on ne puisse sortir une chanson. Et toutes les grandes bases de fans sur internet et les pubs de grande musique seront en vain. »

Kurt leva son majeur et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ce ne fut pas long avant que tout le monde ne décide de suivre, allant de leurs voitures et rentrant chez eux. Sam secoua la tête. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il considérait de changer d'équipe, commençant frais avec un nouveau groupe de gens qui le voulait vraiment. Il ne pensait pas que ses amis le voulaient encore.

~oOo~

« Donc tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, séchant ses cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir. « Je vais bien. »

Blaine s'assit sur le lit habillé d'un short, hochant la tête. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il mentait, mais il savait aussi que Kurt parlerait de ça quand il serait prêt. Une partie de Blaine voulait demander à Finn puisqu'il savait que le garçon ressemblait à des vannes, incapable de garder quelque chose pour lui, mais il voulait l'entendre de Kurt juste de la source.

Il se leva et jeta un regard en-dehors de la chambre. Wes était dans le salon en train de ronfler. La vie d'un étudiant de MIT était stressante, imaginait Blaine. Personne ne disait à Wes d'être intelligent, donc il se le disait lui-même.

Il revint dans la chambre et grimpa paresseusement sur le lit. Kurt mettait un jogging et il sourit au regard frustré que lui faisait son fiancé.

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Viens t'allonger, s'il te plait. »

Kurt jeta sa serviette dans le panier et se précipita sur le lit, s'allongeant sur un Blaine chaud. Il prit sa main gauche et sourit à ce qui était autour de son annulaire, l'amenant à ses lèvres et l'embrassant. « Je t'aime. »

« Et je t'aime, Kurt. »

« Mais ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, » dit Blaine avec un sourire, « Je t'aime. C'est tout. »

Kurt embrassa ses lèvres cette fois, soupirant avant de reparler. « Je ne peux pas aller avec toi et Nadia pour son rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, s'asseyant et poussant Kurt. « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt le rapprocha par la taille. « Je ne serais pas en Ohio. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse à cela. Le seul semblant de réponse fut le regard de Blaine vers lui, un tiers de confusion, un tiers de douleur, et un tiers de quelque chose sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt.

« Sam nous a dit tout à l'heure que l'ordinateur de nos producteurs avec tous les enregistrements dessus a été nettoyé. Plus tard, nous avons découvert que quelqu'un était entré dans le studio. Sam est convaincu que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Il voulait que nous retournions à Boston demain- »

« Mais Thanksgiving- »

« Exactement, » Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa, « et je ne manque aucune vacance avec toi, bébé. Donc nous lui avons dit que nous irons vendredi. J'essaierai de ne pas rester aussi longtemps la prochaine fois. »

Blaine s'assit et regarda droit devant lui. Splendide non ? Juste quand les choses se passaient bien… « Peut-être qu'ils ont des caméras de surveillance pour que tu puisses arrêter les soupçons de Sam… »

« J'ai recommandé ça, » lui assura Kurt, « mais il est un vrai serpent et il a juste changé de conversation. Juste je… je ne veux pas parler de ça. Allonge-toi avec moi ? »

Blaine se lécha les lèvres, essayant toujours de tout mettre ensemble. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment, pour ne pas trop dire.

« S'il te plait, bébé. »

Ils allèrent sous les couvertures et Kurt bougea son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre les jambes de Blaine. Leurs bouches explorèrent celle de l'autre et Blaine soupira, relaxant son corps et laissant Kurt prendre le contrôle. La nuit fut remplie de "Je t'aime" et de "Je ne vais pas partir longtemps" et de coups profonds où les ongles de Blaine s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Kurt, et de gémissements qui remplirent la pièce pendant des heures. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'endormirent avant plusieurs heures, enroulés l'un sur l'autre.

~oOo~

« Et voilà, » annonça Kurt à tout le monde dans sa voiture. « La résidence Hudmel. Vous ne partirez pas pareils, donc appréciez la santé mentale que vous avez pendant que vous l'avez encore. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne l'écoutez pas, les gars. »

Nadia sourit tandis que Wes promettait de lui ouvrir la porte. Il alla du côté passager du véhicule et l'ouvrit, assistant la future mère à sortir du véhicule, pendant que Kurt et Blaine les regardaient sagement. Tous les quatre passagers (cinq en comptant JC) sortirent de la voiture et allèrent vers la porte d'entrée. C'était le jour de Thanksgiving, et avec les dix personnes sur la liste des invités, ça prouvait d'être une journée intéressante.

Kurt ramena Blaine avant qu'il ne puisse aller vers la porte avec les autres.

« Je ne peux pas entrer avant que tu ne m'ait encore embrassé. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et le rapprocha par sa veste, connectant leurs lèvres. « Tu as de la chance que je t'aime assez pour ignorer ton idiotie. »

Kurt sourit, le rapprochant par la taille. « Je sais. »

« Vous deux y êtes toujours, hein ? »

Kurt et Blaine sursautèrent au son de la voix familière. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de voir était Dave Karofsky leur souriant tandis qu'il avançait avec une poussette devant la maison.

« Dave, » dit Kurt avec un sourire. C'était honnêtement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possible. Jamais. « Joyeux Thanksgiving. »

« A toi aussi. Hey Blaine. »

Blaine sourit aussi. « Salut. Wow… tu es devenu plus grand… »

Il rit tandis que Kurt prenait la main de Blaine et avançait. « Tu as de la barbe. »

Blaine frotta son visage et haussa les épaules. Il avait oublié de se raser ce matin, Kurt aimait bien ça de toute façon. « Qui est-ce ? »

Dave bougea ses mains gantées pour enlever la couverture du visage de sa fille. « C'est ma fille Janice. Elle a son premier Thanksgiving avec ma famille de dingue, donc met-la dans tes pensées et prières. »

Kurt sourit. « Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Quatre mois maintenant. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de s'agiter donc nous sommes allés faire une promenade. Ça marche toujours. »

Blaine regarda la petite fille avec adoration. « Est-ce que je peux la tenir ? » Dave sourit et hocha la tête, « allons sous le porche de tes parents. »

Ils le firent, et Kurt regarda l'excitation dans les yeux de Blaine avec un sourire. Il avait tellement d'amour que c'en était ridicule. Dave finit de défaire la ceinture de sa fille et la tendit à Blaine, indiquant à l'homme comment mettre ses bras et quoi faire. Blaine hocha la tête et berça tendrement le bébé, regardant la petite fille roulée en boule qui essayait de s'endormir.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » blagua Kurt, esquivant la main de Karofsky.

« Va aussi te faire foutre. Mais sa mère a beaucoup à voir avec ça. » il rit, « Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école il y a quelques années. »

Blaine sourit quand le bébé lui jeta un petit regard, ses yeux papillonnant et se fermant. « Kurt et moi avons un petit garçon en chemin. »

Kurt regarda son fiancé avec la précieuse petite fille tandis que les yeux de Dave s'écarquillaient. « Vraiment ? Félicitations ? Quand est-il supposé arriver ? »

« 3 janvier, » répondit Kurt, « mais vu la façon dont sa mère se plaint, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il surgisse durant le diner. »

Blaine rit un peu tandis que David s'asseyait à côté de lui. « Je peux promettre une chose. Vous serez à peu près quinze fois plus effrayés que le sera la mère. » Quand les deux autres rirent, Dave se contenta de continuer. « Je suis sérieux. Elle va menacer vous et tout le monde, mais je promets que rien ne fait plus peur que de regarder et ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit sauf attendre. Je suppose que la deuxième fois est différente, mais avec Janice je pensais que je mourrais. »

Kurt sourit. « Elle est vraiment adorable. »

« Merci. » dit Dave, bougeant pour se relever. Blaine pensait à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de Nadia essayant de l'assassiner. La brunette était assez intimidante comme ça.

« J'avais l'intention de te féliciter pour le contrat, bro. Tu as réussi. »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Nous tous. Merci quand même, » il tapa dans la main de Dave qui sourit.

« Pas de problème. Ne te vends pas, tu m'entends ? Je ferais mieux de ne pas t'entendre une de ces musiques pop de merde. » il allait prendre une Janice endormie de Blaine, qui devait admettre qu'il tombait amoureux. « Laisse-moi la reprendre avant que ma petite-amie ne m'étrangle. »

« Comment va ton frère ? »

Dave secoua la tête. « Toujours aussi stupide. Il est à la maison maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le droit de prononcer ton nom, tu sais. »

« Sans blague, » Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait. « Je m'en fiche cependant. Du moment qu'il reste à distance. »

Le portable de Blaine commença à sonner et il grinça des dents quand il vit que c'était son père. « Laissez-moi prendre ça, excusez-moi les gars. »

Kurt dit au revoir à Dave et Janice et les regarda sortir du jardin. Il sourit parce qu'il ne s'était pas fait lacéré avec un couteau après cette rencontre. C'était un progrès du moment que les deux continuaient. Avant de rentrer, il s'approcha furtivement de Blaine qui était au téléphone et lui tapa sur les fesses. Blaine sourit, se retournant pour le frapper, mais dit rapidement au revoir.

« Qui c'était ? »

« Papa voulait que je vienne aujourd'hui à Columbus avec Nadia. Il a dit que de la famille s'était arrêtée. »

« Oh. »

Blaine hocha la tête, prenant sa main et les guidant vers la porte. « J'ai dit que j'étais avec ma famille et il a piqué une crise. Après tout ce temps, on penserait qu'il serait okay avec toi… »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Il est enfermé dans ses idées. Laisse-le, bébé. Ça ne changera jamais. » Blaine acquiesça avec un triste hochement de tête. Il rapprocha son fiancé et l'embrassa doucement, souriant quand Blaine gémit.

« Nous serons les pères du siècle et nous lui montrerons comment on fait. Okay ? »

Blaine sourit, hochant la tête. « Grave. »

« Est-ce que vous allez vous peloter toute la journée ou venir à l'intérieur avec votre famille ? » appela Katelyn.

« Nous peloter toute la journée, » cria Kurt avec un sourire. Blaine sourit, le tapant sur l'épaule, « nous arrivons, Katie. »

Katelyn leva les yeux au ciel, laissant la porte ouverte. Un autre baiser fut partagé entre Blaine et Kurt avant qu'ils ne rentrent à l'intérieur.

**A/N : Reviewez ! Qui est d'après vous le criminel après ce chapitre ? Le nom STEVE CALDRON y fait allusion. **

**Bébé Jacob sera bientôt là, en passant. Juste encore quelques chapitre :D Le prochain est sur Thanksgiving et d'autres trucs. **


	9. Chapter 9

**IWWHIW**

**A/T : Voici donc le chapitre 9 :D Et malheureusement c'est le dernier chapitre que l'auteur a publié donc je ne sais absolument pas quand nous aurons la suite :(**

**Profitez donc de celui-ci, moi je vais essayer de relancer l'auteur pour savoir où elle en est **

**CHAPITRE 9 **

« Donc laisse-moi dire ce qui va arriver, » commença Carole tandis qu'elle prenait un peu de sauce à la canneberge, « Tu vas passer des heures à accoucher en détestant Blaine et toi-même pour tout ce qui est arrivé, » Blaine leva les yeux vers Carole et la femme continua, « Tu vas supplier pour avoir n'importe quelle drogue jamais faite pour aider à faciliter la douleur, et puis, quand les docteurs souriront et te diront que tout est merveilleux et que tu as un bébé magnifique et en bonne santé, tu vas le tenir pour la première fois et tomber amoureuse. »

Nadia sourit à ses mots tandis qu'ils se concentraient sur le dîner de Thanksgiving. Kurt mâchait en faisant attention, regardant toute sa famille à table. « Je sais, Mme Hummel. Blaine me dit la même chose et je… je veux que ce soit vrai. Je le veux vraiment, mais » Blaine baissa les yeux vers son assiette et Kurt tendit le bras pour toucher sa main une fois qu'il le remarqua. Son fiancé sourit au contact, « mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma présence dans la vie de Jacob sera nécessaire avec Kurt et Blaine comme père. »

« Il demandera sa mère, » dit Burt. La jeune fille hocha la tête. La table acquiesça aussi. « Maintenant, je ne juge pas ta décision. Je sais que Blaine n'est pas fan de l'idée de toi ne voulant pas être impliquée dans son éducation, mais je préfère que tu fasses confiance à tes instincts, Nadia. »

Wes pouvait dire que Blaine n'était pas trop fan des mots de M. Hummel tandis que l'homme reprenait.

« Si tu crois que ta présence aurait un impact négatif sur mon petit-fils, je ne voudrais pas faire pression pour que tu sois vers lui- »

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça pourrait possiblement être négatif, Nadia, » Blaine reposa sa fourchette et regarda la table. Nadia haussa légèrement les épaules de là où elle était assise à côté de Rachel. « Bien sûr, je suis d'accord qu'il aura une famille géniale mais imagine s'il avait une autre personne… sa mère… » Katelyn détourna le regard tandis que Blaine essayait de trouver les mots pour continuer, « Je… je pense que ça aiderait un peu. »

Nadia déglutit et reposa son verre. Elle détestait comment Blaine se faisait du mal pour ça, mais honnêtement, elle en avait marre de cette discussion. Plus ils l'avaient, plus elle se sentait horrible, et quand elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour JC, elle ne voulait pas se sentir horrible.

« Je vois ça comme ça, Blaine il va avoir deux personnes qui remueront ciel et terre pour s'assurer qu'il est en sécurité et en bonne santé et toujours heureux… toi et Kurt avez déjà le coup de foudre. » Kurt et Finn s'échangèrent un regard tandis que Blaine secouait la tête. Nadia reprit seulement d'une voix douce, « Je sais que tout le monde semble penser que je vais magiquement ressentir quelque chose quand Jacob sera dans mes bras, mais et si ça n'arrive pas ? Je suis… je ne peux pas être prête pour un enfant, Blaine. Je t'aime, tu le sais, mais ce petit garçon mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi quelqu'un qui sera toujours là. Et traite-moi d'égoïste, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup que je veux faire et je veux être une personne totalement différente avant de penser à élever un enfant. »

La table était silencieuse, bien que Burt hochait la tête. Finn recommença à manger. Il savait que la situation était un peu maladroite pour Blaine et qu'il voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait pour son fils, mais personnellement Finn ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait tant. Il était d'accord que Kurt serait un père génial. Il avait déjà les intérêts du garçon en tête quand ils étaient sur la route, luttant pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient revenus à temps pour le voir naitre. Et puis il y avait Blaine qui serait sans aucun doute le père de l'année. Il y avait des enfants qui grandissaient sans mère, non ? Finn ne comprenait pas le problème. Et avoir Kurt et Blaine comme parents serait plutôt génial, pensa-t-il.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous en tenir au plan dont nous avons parlé il y a deux mois, » commença Kurt. Blaine et le reste de la table levèrent les yeux vers lui et il sourit à son fiancé. « Je sais ce que tu ressens bébé, et crois-moi j'aimerai bien que Nadia joue un rôle pour JC. Elle est une fille géniale. »

Nadia sourit avant de regarder de nouveau son assiette. Wes sourit aussi.

« Mais nous devons admettre ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait du ressentiment entre elle et Jake parce que nous la forçons à être là quand elle ne le veut pas. »

Blaine hocha la tête, mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Ça fit un peu froncer les sourcils à Kurt, frottant la main de l'homme avec son pouce. « Je pense qu'il serait capable de percevoir le sentiment et ça ne ferait aucun bien. Donc comme nous nous étions mis d'accord, pour ses anniversaires il pourra le voir pendant ses goûters et fêtes géniales. » Blaine sourit et Carole les regarda avec de l'amour dans les yeux, « Nadia ne se sentira pas mal à l'aise, j'espère, et JC saura qu'il a des tonnes de gens qui l'aiment. C'est juste que nous avons besoin qu'il le sache, non ? Personne ne se sentira mal à l'aise. »

« Je pense que c'est mieux pour le moment, » continua Burt, « et je dis ça à cause de ce que Kurt a mentionné. Si quelqu'un n'est pas prêt, tu ne peux pas les rendre prêts. Ce petit garçon saura où il est voulu et où il ne l'est pas. »

Nadia regarda Blaine par-dessus le repas de Thanksgiving qui lui fit un léger sourire forcé. « Vous avez raison. »

Wes, qui était assis à sa gauche, lui tapota le dos. « Tu vas bientôt être père, et tu vas être génial. Ne t'inquiète de rien d'autre que de s'assurer que JC sait que son père l'aime plus que la vie. »

Blaine savait que Wes suggérait qu'il serait le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. « Tu as raison. »

« Nous devrions finir de manger pour qu'on puisse avoir notre karaoké annuel de Thanksgiving. » suggéré Carole, riant presque quand le visage de Rachel s'illumina.

« Je suis totalement pour. Ma set list est superbe cette année. J'ai travaillé dessus depuis février et je pense- »

« Oh mon dieu, » Kurt leva les yeux à la conversation, « s'il te plait fais-la taire, Finn. »

« Nous devrions dire ce pourquoi nous sommes reconnaissant, » commença Katelyn. « Je vais commencer. »

La table acquiesça et Kurt attendit patiemment que sa sœur commence.

« Je suis reconnaissante que nous soyons tous là, ensemble de nouveau. Je suis reconnaissante d'être en vie, et que mon père soit en bonne santé. » Burt sourit « et que Carole soit la femme merveilleuse qu'elle est. Pour les bonnes notes, et les amis géniaux, et pour les soldes dans quelques heures où Blaine va m'emmener. »

« Non. »

La table rit et Kate leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien je suis reconnaissante de pouvoir économiser de l'argent sur le cadeau inexistant de Blaine. »

Ils rirent encore plus et Burt continua. « Je suis reconnaissant pour ma famille, et les nouvelles personnes que j'ai rencontrées aujourd'hui. » Wes et Nadia lui sourirent, « Pour mon petit-fils qui sera là dans quelques semaines, et pour mes fils ayant enfin ce pour quoi ils ont travaillé si dur, bruyamment et de façon agaçante dans mon garage. » Finn sourit et Kurt rit un peu. « Je suis fier de vous les garçons. Et pour ma charmante femme, je suis tellement reconnaissant de t'avoir trouvé. »

« Ils sont les plus mignons, » dit Nadia avec un sourire. Finn sourit.

Blaine sourit. « A moi. Bien sûr, je dois dire que je suis reconnaissant que Kurt ait trouvé un chemin dans ma vie. Ça a été quelques dures années sans lui et tout a de nouveau du sens. » Kurt sourit tandis que ses yeux bleus trouvaient ceux noisette, « Je suis reconnaissant que mon meilleur ami Wes m'ait surpris en venant. Je sais qu'il sera un parrain génial. »

Kurt sourit au visage de l'asiatique tandis que la table faisait doucement "_awww_".

« Je suis reconnaissant pour toutes les personnes dans cette pièce et pour le rôle qu'ils ont joué dans ma vie. Vous savez M. Hummel, vous étiez comme un père pour moi quand ma mère et Bri et moi sommes arrivés ici… et honnêtement vous êtes toujours plus un père qu'il ne le sera jamais. Je vous adore pour ça, et je sais que vous serez là quand j'en aurais besoin. »

« Toujours, » lui dit Burt avec un sourire larmoyant.

Il regarda de nouveau Kurt. « Je t'aime. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde à porter cette bague et à élever un petit garçon avec toi,' Nadia leur sourit puis il la regarda, « Et je sais que la façon dont Jacob fut… _fait_… n'était pas exactement conventionnelle, mais je suis définitivement reconnaissant que tu sois dans ma vie. »

« Tu vas me faire pleurer, » dit Kate souriant tandis que Finn essuyait ses yeux. Kurt serra sa main un peu plus fort.

**Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ému ? – Puck **

**Blaine exprime son amour pour Kurt – Finn **

**:( Ça me manquait :( - Puck **

« Vous savez tous que j'aime être court et aller au point important, » commença Kurt tandis que son père hochait la tête. « Mais je veux juste dire que je suis amoureux de cet homme, et je suis reconnaissant qu'il veuille épouser un cinglé comme moi, » Blaine lui fit une grimace et Kurt sourit, « et qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour élever un enfant avec lui. Vous vous rappelez tous où j'étais il y a quelques années et je suis reconnaissant que vous m'ayez aidé à devenir plus, et maintenant je pense que je peux être heureux… être l'homme dont Jacob a besoin. Je suis reconnaissant pour ça. »

Wes sourit en prenant une gorgée de son verre. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de desserts après ces diabètes vocaux. »

Le groupe rit et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, souriant à l'anneau à la main de Blaine et aux yeux de l'homme.

~oOo~

« Est-ce que tu dois partir ? »

Kurt rit contre la poitrine de Blaine sa langue tournoyant sur la peau bronzée. « Je ne veux pas y aller, ça c'est sûr. Mais le bon côté c'est que je serais de retour avant Noël. »

Blaine se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il hochait la tête. « C'est promis ? »

Kurt suça doucement le téton droit de son fiancé et Blaine prit une profonde respiration, se relaxant contre les oreillers. « C'est promis. Je me fiche de ce qui arrive et à quel point Sam est mécontent, je serais à la maison avant le jour de Noël. » Il embrassa le long des côtes d Blaine et l'homme se lécha les lèvres, « et je ne pars pas avant d'avoir reçu un million de baisers de Jacob, et avant de t'avoir entendu gémir mon nom plusieurs fois… »

Blaine sourit, « Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurons pour faire ça… _Kurt…_ » Kurt sourit, mordillant d'un air taquin le long de l'abdomen de Blaine et regardant l'homme frissonner. « Je… ne pense pas que nous aurons du temps avec un nouveau-né ici… »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, repoussant les couvertures et embrassant le gland de Blaine. « Je pense que nous trouverons le temps. Je peux te sucer pendant qu'il fait une sieste. »

Les yeux de Blaine roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis que l'homme commençait à sucer sa queue. « Putain, oui. »

Kurt recula doucement et le regarda. « Je pense que ce serait un bon dé-stresseur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine hocha la tête tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux, laçant ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés de Kurt et le ramenant sur son sexe, « Je pense aussi. » Il guida sa tête de haut en bas tandis que Kurt lui faisait un clin d'œil, faisant grogner le brun. « Tu sais que c'est génial… est-ce que tu vas m-me laisser te rendre la faveur ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, et après l'avoir sucé une dernière fois et avoir entendu Blaine haleter, il remonta encore, « C'est bon. Je vais te baiser à la place. »

Blaine sourit tandis que la langue de Kurt léchait son gland, « Oh vraiment ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Je vais te donner quelque chose pour te rappeler de moi pendant que je serais parti. Retourne-toi. »

~oOo~

Il découvrit que plus Kurt le baisait fort, plus Blaine voulait qu'il reste. Ça lui vint à l'esprit que ça deviendrait seulement plus fort avec le temps, surtout quand ils seraient mariés. Devoir voir Kurt emballer et partir pendant des semaines des mois quand ils seraient en tournée – il détestait penser à ça. Mais maintenant, avec Kurt derrière lui, tenant ses hanches et le rendant fou, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser à ça.

La poitrine de Kurt se souleva de haut en bas tandis que Blaine relevait les fesses pour rencontrer ses hanches. Il se lécha les lèvres et ignora la chaleur brulant dans son bas-ventre, claquant des hanches et frappant la prostate de l'homme sans s'arrêter.

Blaine reposait sur ses coudes tandis que Kurt le baisait, regardant dans le miroir au mur. Il vit les hanches de Kurt aller d'avant en arrière et sourit quand le plus âgé sortit entièrement et revint rapidement en l'étirant encore plus et faisant tordre ses orteils. Il était sur le point de venir fortement pour la seconde fois de la nuit.

« Tu me veux plus profondément ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton essoufflé. Il tint Blaine par la taille et stoppa ses mouvements. Blaine hocha fortement la tête tandis qu'il regardait les actions de Kurt dans le miroir, et quand le plus âgé écarta encore plus ses jambes, il se cambra.

Kurt se mordit fortement la lèvre, tenant Blaine autour des hanches et allant plus loin. Blaine gémit dans les oreillers et Kurt regarda les bleus qu'il laissait tandis qu'il bougeait lentement plus loin.

« Kurt… Kurt, _ah putain _là, » Blaine sourit dans l'oreiller… ses cuisses tremblant et son sexe pulsant contre les draps. « S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas… »

Les ongles de Kurt s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son fiancé tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas venir. « Est-ce que tu es proche ? Je- je suis tellement proche, Blaine. »

L'homme tira ses propres cheveux tandis que Kurt le baisait un peu plus fort, « Je suis proche, bébé. Baise-moi co-comme ça… oh merde, » Il arqua plus le dos et Kurt poussa en lui, le faisant presque jouir à l'étirement. « Mon dieu, mon dieu Kurt… »

Kurt se tendit et sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'il bougeait encore ses hanches vers Blaine. « Viens pour m-moi- »

« Oh _mon dieu _! » Blaine s'avachit avant que la demande ne fut même sortie des lèvres de Kurt, venant fortement dans la main de son petit-ami. Kurt le suivit dès que Blaine se serra autour de lui, s'effondrant complètement et gémissant le nom de Blaine tandis qu'ils jouissaient. Il inspira et l'odeur du shampoing de son fiancé inondait ses sens, et il sourit parce qu'il l'avait volé de la salle de bain pour le voyage. Juste un petit quelque chose pour faciliter la peine.

« C'était tellement bien, » dit Blaine d'un ton fatigué. Kurt sourit au-dessus de lui et hocha la tête.

« Je dois me préparer. »

« Non, » lui dit Blaine. Il sourit quand Kurt l'embrassa dans les cheveux. « Emmène-moi avec toi. »

« Et l'école ? »

« Et alors ? » Blaine essaya de bouger mais il était épuisé, bien que Kurt saisisse l'allusion, sortant lentement de lui et roulant sur le côté. « J'épouse une rockstar. »

« Arrête-ça, » lui dit Kurt, « tu ne laisses pas tomber, M. le futur Prof. Le jeu de rôle que nous ferons avec toi avec une chemise et une cravate sera fantastique. »

Blaine rit, se tournant pour le voir enlever le préservatif. « Vraiment ? Tu veux que j'aie mon diplôme pour que tu puisses coucher avec un professeur ? »

« C'est le fantasme de tout le monde, bébé. Ne me juge pas. »

« Très bien alors. Je vais rester là. Mais tu dois mettre du temps de côté pour me parler sur Skype une fois par semaine. »

Kurt toussa. « Une fois par jour, tu veux dire. »

Blaine sourit. « Une fois par jour ? Tu vas être occupé et je ne veux pas être collant comme Kevin. »

Son fiancé rit à ça, jetant le préservatif dans la poubelle. « Ok, Blaine. Alors je serais collant comme Kevin parce que je veux te voir. »

« Très bien. » dit Blaine, s'asseyant et grimaçant à la douleur qu'il ressentit. Kurt fronça les sourcils et demanda s'il allait bien.

« C'est ok je vais aller me doucher cependant. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Je t'aime. »

Blaine cligna de l'œil. « Je t'aime. »

~oOo~

« Donc où allons-nous ? »

Blaine mit sa capuche et avança avec Wes. « Il y a un match de football. L'OSU contre l'A&M de Floride. »

Wes hocha la tête.

« Ou alors il y a les soldes avec Katelyn. »

Wes secoua la tête. « Trop dangereux. Quoi d'autre ? »

Blaine avança dans le campus. Son portable s'éteint et il le prit. « Et bien nous pouvons trainer quelque part, mais surtout tout le monde va être au match. Mon ami Nathan, et je pense Nadia pourraient venir. Vic, mon ancien colocataire, et puis il y a d'autres avec qui je perds mon temps. »

Wes le regarda. « Alors le match de football a l'air d'être l'endroit où nous irons. A quelle heure ça commence ? »

**Tu me manques déjà. Dans le studio et Sam est Sam, donc je t'appellerais quand je pourrais. Passe une bonne journée bébé. – Kurt**

« Ça commence dans une heure. Nous pouvons d'abord aller chercher à manger et trouver des bons sièges. »

« Ça a l'air bien. »

**Tu me manques aussi. Est-ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose pour la surveillance ? Ne me réponds pas mais fais-moi savoir quand tu appelleras. Je t'aime bébé. – Blaine**

« Comment va Briana ? » demanda Wes.

Blaine sourit. « Elle sera là pour Noël. Elle veut nous voir moi et mon fiancé, et j'ai hâte de les voir se retrouver. »

Wes rit. « Ça me manque. »

« Moi aussi. » admit Blaine. « Je pense à combien les choses seraient différentes si nous n'avions pas dû partir. » Il ouvrit la porte du restaurant et laissa son meilleur ami entrer à l'intérieur.

**Je m'en suis renseigné auprès de la sécurité. Ils ont dit qu'ils regarderaient. Je t'aime aussi. Je devais te renvoyer un message pour dire ça :P – Kurt **

Blaine sourit au message tandis que Wes parlait encore. « Pense à ça comme ça toutes les choses arrivent pour une raison. Si tu n'étais pas parti, il n'y aurait pas de Jacob. »

Ils se croisèrent du regard et Wes le tapa sur le dos. « Toutes les choses arrivent pour une raison. »

Kevin s'avachit plus dans son siège et regarda attentivement les deux garçons. Il s'était préparé à aller au match, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'ex de Kurt se montre.

« Blaine ? »

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux de là où ils avaient pris un siège, et le visage de Blaine changea complètement à la personne qu'il vit.

Avec une veste de sport de l'A&M de Floride et un groupe de joueurs de football passant derrière eux, Blaine regarda Sebastian Smythe lui sourire.

« Hey… wow ! » il sourit et regarda dans ses yeux, « ça fait longtemps. Comment ça va ? »

_A/N : En ce qui concerne Steve Caldron… beaucoup d'entre vous rende ça tellement plus compliqué que ça ne l'est vraiment. C'est simple. _

_Que pensez-vous ? _


End file.
